En Poder del Griego
by BruhE
Summary: Serena Tsukino no puede creer que esté en Grecia sola; cualquier cosa con tal de escapar de la fiebre matrimonial que parece haber atacado a sus amigas. Cuando el magnate Darien Chiba encuentra a Serena perdida en su playa privada, supone que es otra periodista fingiéndose en apuros con objeto de conseguir una exclusiva. Pero un interrogatorio en su villa revela la verdad…
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer_**

**_Esto es una adaptación del libro En Poder del Griego, de Catherine George, a los personajes de Sailor Moon, que le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Yo solo me divierto cambiando los nombres y todo eso! _**

**_Sin más, que desfruten._**

* * *

_Argumento:_

_Serena Tsukino no puede creer que esté en Grecia sola; cualquier cosa con tal de escapar de la fiebre matrimonial que parece haber atacado a sus amigas._

_Cuando el magnate Darien Chiba encuentra a Serena perdida en su playa privada, supone que es otra periodista fingiéndose en apuros con objeto de conseguir una exclusiva. Un interrogatorio en su villa revela la verdad… pero Darien descubre que se siente muy intrigado por la bonita intrusa._

_Ahora, Serena tendrá que luchar contra algo más que la fiebre matrimonial: la poderosa atracción que siente por aquel moderno dios griego._

* * *

**Prólogo**

DARIEN llegó a la última planta del edificio y se dirigió hacia una puerta al final del pasillo, saboreando el momento en el que entró en la sala de juntas, donde los once miembros del consejo lo recibieron con una sonrisa. El decimosegundo miembro, la única mujer que estaba presente, lo fulminó con sus ojos negros como el azabache mientras él la saludaba con la cabeza. Por los ventanales se veía una fabulosa panorámica de Atenas, pero todos los ojos estaban clavados en su cara mientras se dejaba caer en la silla y abría su maletín.

La mujer que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa observaba cada uno de sus movimientos como un predador dispuesto a lanzarse sobre su presa, pero Darien no la miró siquiera, absolutamente convencido de su éxito. Debido a semanas de negociaciones secretas con todos los hombres de la sala de juntas, la reunión de aquel día era una mera formalidad, de modo que Darien saludó a todos y se levantó para detallar su proposición, sin prestar atención a la mirada furiosa de la mujer. Cuando terminó, miró alrededor.

–¿Quiénes están a favor?

Todos alzaron la mano... todos salvo Neherenia Chiba, que se levantó de la silla, furiosa.

Con un traje negro de alta costura, su juvenil melena rizada en contraste con un rostro envejecido, dirigió una mirada tan venenosa a su adversario que debería haberlo convertido en piedra.

–Pandilla de tontos, ¿creéis que vais a entregarle mi empresa a este... playboy? –gritó, airada–. ¡Yo voto en contra! Me niego a permitir esto.

Darien la miró, su rostro tan inexpresivo como el de una máscara de teatro griego, para esconder la emoción que sentía.

–Ya está hecho. Mis generosos términos han sido aceptados por la mayoría del consejo.

–No pueden hacerlo, lo prohíbo. Ésta es mi compañía aérea –insistió Neherenia, fuera de sí.

–No, _kyria_ –dijo Darien entonces–. Era la compañía aérea de mi abuelo, no la tuya. Y ahora es mía. Yo, Darien Chiba, soy el propietario legal porque la he comprado y porque es mi legítimo derecho.

* * *

**Hola, chicas, les traigo esta história que es muuuy interesante, espero que les guste.**

**Besos,**

**Bruna.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

A MEDIDA que el barco se acercaba, la mancha en el horizonte fue transformándose poco en un pedazo de tierra cubierto de pinos en medio del mar: la preciosa isla de Chyros. Serena distinguía las tabernas con sus toldos de colores en el puerto, las casas con tejados de color terracota y paredes blancas, colocadas como bloques infantiles en la falda de la montaña. Intentó localizar con la mirada la casita que aparecía en su folleto, pero se rindió al ver que todas tenían puertas y ventanas pintadas de azul.

Cuando el barco atracó, se colocó la mochila al hombro y tomó su maleta con un suspiro de alivio. ¡Por fin había llegado!

Su prioridad era comer y encontrar la casa que había alquilado para pasar las vacaciones. La taberna que aparecía en el folleto era alegre e invitadora, sus mesas en la terraza llenas de gente.

Al bajar del barco, Serena se dirigió a una mesa vacía y colocó la maleta a sus pies antes de estudiar la carta. Con un amable _parakalo_, señaló lo que quería tomar y el camarero de inmediato le llevó una colorida ensalada griega de tomate y queso feta. Serena comió como si llevara días sin hacerlo, algo que no estaba lejos de la verdad.

–¿Le gusta la ensalada? –le preguntó el joven camarero.

Serena sonrió, contenta de que hablase su idioma.

–Mucho, está riquísima –respondió, sacando su folleto–. ¿Podría decirme dónde tengo que ir para que me den las llaves de esta casa?

–Mi padre tiene las llaves –respondió el joven–. Él es el dueño de la urbanización Kalypso. Yo puedo llevarla, si quiere.

–Es muy amable, pero no quiero molestarlo... puedo tomar un taxi.

–Mi padre es Nikos, el dueño de la taberna, y estará encantado de que la lleve. Acabo de volver del hospital.

Serena miró al joven con cara de sorpresa.

–¿Ha estado enfermo?

–No, trabajo allí, soy médico. Pero cuando estoy en casa ayudo a mi padre en la taberna. Me llamo Seiya Kou.

–Encantada –dijo Serena.

–Si me da su nombre, yo mismo la llevaré a la casa.

Serena se lo dijo y, en cuanto pagó la cuenta, el amable Seiya estaba a su lado de nuevo.

–Podemos ir andando, están muy cerca –le dijo, tomando su maleta.

–Yo llevaré esto – Serena se colocó la mochila al hombro.

–¿Lleva objetos valiosos?

–En cierto modo, llevo mis cosas de pintura.

–Ah, ¿es usted artista, señorita Tsukino?

–Estoy intentando serlo.

Bajo aquel sol de justicia, Serena estaba agotada cuando llegaron a un grupo de seis casitas al otro lado del puerto. Y todas ellas tenían puertas y ventanas pintadas de color azul, con balcones frente al mar.

Su guía miró el número en la llave que le correspondía e hizo una mueca.

–Su casa está al final de la colina. ¿No se va a sentir sola allí?

Serena negó con la cabeza. Al contrario, paz y tranquilidad era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Las otras casas quedaron atrás mientras subían por un camino de tierra cubierto de hojas de pino. Seiya dejó su maleta en un porche con dos sillones y una mesa y abrió la puerta de su casa de vacaciones.

–Bienvenida a Chyros, señorita Tsukino. Espero que lo pase bien.

–Seguro que sí. Una última cosa... ¿dónde está la playa más cercana?

–Al lado del puerto. Pero ahí abajo hay una que le gustará más –Seiya señaló un camino entre los pinos, detrás de la casa–. Es más pequeña y no suele haber mucha gente porque el camino es muy empinado.

–Muchas gracias por su ayuda – Serena se despidió con una sonrisa y entró para inspeccionar la casa, que consistía en un salón con aire acondicionado, un dormitorio, una cocina y un cuarto de baño. El suelo era de losetas y las paredes estaban pintadas de color amarillo. El mobiliario era simple: un sofá azul, dos camas con colchas blancas y un armario. Todo estaba escrupulosamente limpio y era tan tranquilo que parecía un santuario, justo lo que ella buscaba.

Su amiga Mina, con quien solía ir de vacaciones antes de que se casara, le había dicho que debía alojarse en un hotel o ir a algún sitio lleno de gente como Mykonos, pero Serena había optado por aquel sitio tranquilo e idílico donde podría pintar... o no hacer nada durante todas las vacaciones.

Después de darse una ducha rápida, se puso un top con cuello halter y un pantalón corto y salió al balcón para respirar aquel delicioso olor a mar mientras enviaba un mensaje de texto a Mina para decirle que estaba bien. Fan de la mitología griega desde que era pequeña, buscó en el mapa la isla de Serifos donde, según la leyenda, Perseo y su madre, Danae, habían llegado a la playa dentro de un baúl. Pero decidió que iría allí cuando se recuperase del cansancio del viaje.

Serena se dejó caer sobre una silla, contenta de no hacer nada durante unos minutos, pero enseguida tomó su cuaderno de dibujo y empezó a bosquejar los barcos que estaban en el puerto. Absorta, siguió trabajando hasta que el sol empezó a ponerse y luego bostezó, demasiado cansada como para bajar al puerto a cenar. Comería lo que había en la cocina y luego, con su iPod y un libro como compañía, se iría temprano a la cama. «Mañana», como diría Scarlett O'Hara, «será otro día».

Se quedó en el porche mientras las luces del pueblo y las de las casas de alrededor empezaban a encenderse. Oía música y le llegaban aromas desconocidos de las cocinas... Serena se echó hacia atrás en la silla para mirar las estrellas en un cielo que parecía de terciopelo. Al contrario de lo que creía Joanna, se sentía absolutamente feliz allí, sola.

Se sentía liberada de la oscura nube que había parecido envolverla durante los últimos meses. Y tenía que haber algo realmente especial en el aire porque se le cerraban los ojos aunque aún era muy temprano. No tardaría mucho en quedarse dormida...

Despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente, contenta porque había dormido de un tirón, sin pesadillas.

Después de desayunar, se puso unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta sobre el biquini y una visera azul y tomó el camino que llevaba al puerto. Pasó frente a los barcos amarrados en el muelle y se dirigió a la plaza, sonriendo al ver ancianas vestidas de negro y hombres que estaban sentados tomando el sol. Encontró una tiendecita abierta y compró varias postales, pan, agua mineral y un par de racimos de uvas antes de volver a la casa. Por fin, con unas gafas de sol y algunas cosas en la mochila, Serena tomó el camino de la playa que le había recomendado Seiya Kou.

Tenía razón, era un camino tan empinado que hasta daba miedo en ocasiones. Pero cuando por fin llegó, jadeando, a una playa desierta y maravillosa, decidió que merecía la pena.

Serena miró la playa de arena blanca en forma de luna en cuarto creciente, deseando poder capturar con su paleta el maravilloso color del mar, sus diversos tonos de azul: aguamarina, verde, turquesa. Los árboles crecían hasta muy cerca del agua, tamarindos y algo que podrían ser enebros, pero no estaba segura.

Entonces suspiró, frustrada. El paisaje pedía a gritos una acuarela pero no sería fácil llevar todo el material por ese camino tan empinado. Por el momento, se conformaría con hacer un boceto a lápiz, decidió.

Después de quitarse los vaqueros y la camiseta se embadurnó de crema solar para no quemarse y, apoyada en una pared de rocas, empezó a dibujar.

Pero tras una hora de total tranquilidad, la playa empezó a llenarse de gente. Había jóvenes, niños jugando con la pelota, gritos de alegría... adiós a la paz y la tranquilidad.

Sonriendo filosóficamente, Serena se preparó para hacer el camino de vuelta. Pero mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila vio una abertura entre las rocas y lo que parecía una playa desierta al otro lado.

La grieta era estrecha y estaba cubierta de matojos pero, pegando la mochila a su pecho, logró atravesar la primera parte. A partir de ahí, la fisura se abría un poco más, de modo que siguió adelante y, por fin, llegó a una cala resguardada por una pared de roca bajo un acantilado.

En la que no había absolutamente nadie. Era un paraíso.

Contenta, volvió a quitarse la ropa y se sentó bajo un grupo de rocas en forma de león rampante que se prometió a sí misma dibujar más tarde. Bebió un poco de agua, se comió las uvas y el pan que había comprado y cerró los ojos.

Pero su recién encontrada paz fue pronto rota por el rugido de un motor. El instinto de supervivencia hizo que Serena se levantase de un salto al ver que un hombre se dirigía hacia ella en una moto acuática. Pero en el último minuto giró a la derecha, riendo.

Con el corazón acelerado, Serena se subió a unas rocas para gritarle lo que pensaba de él. Tan furiosa estaba que resbaló y, moviendo los brazos locamente sin nada a lo que agarrarse, cayó de cabeza sobre las rocas.

Y, de repente, todo se volvió negro.

Darien Chiba estaba deseando nadar un rato y pasar una noche sin discusiones sobre negocios, contratos, barcos, aviones o cualquier otro medio de transporte.

Después de buscar aquello durante toda su vida, celebraría su triunfo sobre Neherenia Chiba solo, en el sitio que más le gustaba en el mundo.

Empezó a relajarse cuando el helicóptero sobrevoló aquellas aguas azules tan familiares y, como le ocurría siempre, sonrió al ver Chyros, que para él significaba paz y tranquilidad en una vida tan ajetreada como la suya. Pero mientras descendía hacia la villa, Darien soltó una palabrota. Nuevamente había una mujer bañándose en su playa privada.

Después de aterrizar, saltó del aparato inclinando la cabeza para evitar las aspas y corrió hacia los árboles que bordeaban el acantilado para mirar la figura que estaba debajo. ¿Por qué no lo dejaban en paz?, se preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

Se volvió cuando su fiel Artemis se acercaba corriendo y después de saludarlo señaló a la mujer que estaba en la playa.

–¿Dónde demonios está Haruka? ¿No ha visto que había una intrusa?

–Es su día libre. ¿Quieres que saque la lancha?

–No, lo haré yo.

En lugar de respirar la paz y la tranquilidad de aquel sitio como era su intención, Darien subió corriendo a su dormitorio para ponerse un pantalón corto y una camiseta, sonriendo cuando Artemis entró con cara de preocupación.

–No te preocupes, no voy a hacerle nada.

–Eso ya lo sé –dijo el hombre, con la familiaridad de alguien que conocía, y quería, a su jefe de toda la vida–. Ponte las gafas de sol y no conduzcas demasiado rápido.

Darien Chiba pasó un momento por la cocina para saludar a Luna, la mujer de Artemis, y volvió a mirar hacia el acantilado, suspirando al ver que la mujer no se había movido. Aquella tonta iba a acabar tostándose.

Después de subir al jeep, aparcado detrás de la casa, condujo por un camino bordeado de cipreses hacia la carretera, tomando las curvas a una velocidad que le habría provocado un infarto a Artemis. Obligado a pisar el freno cuando llegó al pueblo, Darien condujo con más precaución por la plaza y frente a las tabernas antes de ir a su aparcamiento privado al otro lado del puerto.

Subió a la cubierta de su lancha y arrancó, volando sobre por el agua hasta su cala privada. Y cuando llegó, murmuró una maldición al ver que la mujer no se había movido.

–¡Ésta es una playa privada! –gritó mientras se acercaba.

Pero cuando estuvo cerca se dio cuenta de que la mujer no estaba tomando el sol, sino inconsciente. Tumbada en una posición extraña, estaba inmóvil, su larga melena rubia cayendo sobre los hombros.

Sorprendido, Darien alargó una mano para tocar su brazo y la mujer abrió unos ojos enormes azules...

–¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué le ha pasado? –le espetó, no de muy buenas maneras.

–¿Qué? No le entiendo – Serena hizo una mueca de dolor cuando intentó levantarse.

–Se ha caído... y ha debido de darse un golpe en la cabeza –dijo Darien, en su idioma, al ver que tenía una herida en la frente.

–Me duele el tobillo –la joven tragó saliva–. Me resbalé cuando se lanzó hacia mí en la moto acuática...

–Debe de estar delirando, _kyria_. Yo no tengo una moto de agua. He venido en esa lancha –con el ceño fruncido, Darien observó el pie, incrustado en una grieta de la roca–. Tengo que tirar de su pie, pero intentaré no hacerle daño...

Ella apretó los labios estoicamente mientras Darien desataba los cordones de sus zapatillas, pero cuando intentó sacar el pie de la grieta la joven lanzó un grito de dolor.

–¿Le duele mucho?

–Sí, pero... hágalo. No voy a quedarme aquí.

Cuando tiró de su pie la joven volvió a desmayarse y, soltando una palabrota, Darien sacó el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón.

–Artemis, la mujer de la playa se ha caído y está inconsciente. La clínica estará cerrada a esta hora, así que tendré que llevarla a casa. Llama al doctor Tomoe y dile que es urgente.

Después de envolverla en su toalla, Darien miró el interior de la mochila e hizo una mueca al ver un cuaderno. Aparte de eso, sólo había lápices, un monedero con algunos billetes y una novela. No había ningún documento que la identificase.

Cuando la tomó en brazos, la joven abrió los ojos.

–Está a salvo conmigo, no se preocupe. Voy a llevarla a mi lancha.

La colocó en el interior con todo cuidado, pero ella estaba de nuevo inconsciente cuando la depositó sobre el asiento de cubierta. Preocupado, Darien puso en marcha el motor y recorrió la distancia que lo separaba del puerto, agradeciendo que su amarre estuviese alejado de las tabernas. Echó el ancla y luego, rezando para que la joven no tuviese una conmoción cerebral, la tomó en brazos. Aunque estaba delgada, era un peso muerto y no resultó fácil sacarla de la lancha para subirla al jeep.

Artemis y Luna lo esperaban en la puerta de la casa, con Haruka, el jardinero, todos asustados al ver a la joven inconsciente.

–¿Qué le ha pasado? –preguntó Haruka.

–Se ha caído en las rocas –contestó Darien.

–Hemos llamado al doctor Tomoe –dijo Artemis, con gesto preocupado.

–¿Tardará mucho en venir?

–Seiya Kou está en casa, kyrie. Lo he visto esta mañana, podría ir a buscarlo –se ofreció Haruka.

Darien asintió mientras le tomaba el pulso a la chica.

–Dile que venga enseguida, por favor.

–Pobrecita –murmuró Luna–. Se ha dado un golpe en la cara.

–Voy a llevarla arriba –dijo Artemis.

Pero Darien negó con la cabeza.

–Lo haré yo. Pero necesito que vengas conmigo, Luna.

Cuando iba a sacarla del asiento, la joven abrió los ojos y se apartó de él haciendo un gesto de miedo.

–No se asuste –dijo Darien–. La he traído a mi casa.

–Tengo que volver... –Serena intentó bajar del jeep, pero al apoyar el pie en el suelo dejó escapar un grito de dolor.

Darien la tomó en brazos para llevarla al dormitorio y la depositó sobre el borde de la cama.

–La dejaré con mi ama de llaves –le dijo, antes de salir.

La mujer sonrió, tomando su mano.

–Me llamo Luna y hablo su idioma, aunque no muy bien –le dijo, mientras intentaba ayudarla a tumbarse en la cama. Serena negó con la cabeza, un movimiento que lamentó porque de inmediato tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

–Me encuentro mal –murmuró, llevándose una mano a la boca.

Luna la ayudó a ir cojeando hasta el cuarto de baño y, después de vomitar, por fin dejó que Luna la ayudase a quitarse el biquini y ponerse un albornoz blanco.

–Muchas gracias.

–Voy a lavar el biquini. Usted debe descansar –dijo la mujer, antes de cerrar la puerta.

La sesión en el baño había hecho que el dolor de cabeza adquiriese proporciones gigantescas. No recordaba casi nada... sólo a un idiota que había aparecido con una moto de agua. Y también haberse dado un golpe en la cabeza, pero no recordaba nada más hasta que abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquel extraño.

Poco después se abrió la puerta y el hombre que la había rescatado se acercó a la cama.

–¿Cómo se encuentra?

–No demasiado bien –respondió ella–. Siento molestarlo, pero... ¿podría darme un vaso de agua? Estoy muerta de sed.

–Sí, claro. Vuelvo enseguida.

Serena lo observó mientras salía de la habitación. Era muy alto, con un físico fabuloso y, si estuviera de mejor humor, seguramente le parecería guapísimo.

No sabía dónde estaba, pero lo único que quería era volver a la casa que había alquilado. Aunque su primer día de vacaciones estaba arruinado por completo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero las apartó, impaciente, cuando su anfitrión volvió con su mochila en la mano, seguido de Luna, que dejó un vaso de agua sobre la mesilla.

–Luna lleva años cuidando de mi familia –dijo su anfitrión cuando la mujer cerró la puerta.

–Es muy amable.

–¿Y yo no?

–Yo no he dicho eso –respondió Serena, sorprendida–. Le estoy muy agradecida, además. Y siento mucho molestarlo.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

–¿Cómo se llama?

– Serena Tsukino –respondió ella–. ¿Y usted?

–¿No lo sabe?

–No, no lo sé. Llegué ayer a la isla.

Darien la miró, con un brillo escéptico en los ojos.

–¿Y por qué estaba en mi playa? ¿Pagó a alguien para que la llevase allí en una lancha?

–No, estaba en la playa que hay al lado. Pero se llenó de gente y cuando había decidido volver a casa descubrí una abertura entre las rocas. Vi que al otro lado había una playa solitaria y decidí explorar un rato.

–El camino está bloqueado.

–No, yo pude pasar.

–¿Tan decidida estaba a invadir mi propiedad?

–Yo no sabía que fuera una playa privada, pero le pido disculpas... y si no le importa llamar a un taxi, me iré enseguida.

Él levantó una ceja.

–¿Y cómo piensa ir, caminando?

–Me las arreglaré.

Luna llamó a la puerta entonces y, un segundo después, una figura familiar entró en la habitación. Seiya Kou saludó a Darien Chiba y se acercó a la cama, consternado.

–¡Señorita Tsukino! ¿Qué le ha pasado?

–La señorita había entrado en mi playa privada y se cayó en las rocas. Estaba inconsciente cuando la encontré –contestó Darien por ella–. Gracias por venir, Seiya. Por favor, examínala y dime qué debemos hacer.

–Necesito que se quede Luna, por favor –dijo Serena.

Darien le hizo un gesto a la mujer, pero se quedó a los pies de la cama, como dispuesto a vigilar el procedimiento.

Luna apretó la mano de Serena, sonriendo.

–Qué mala suerte para usted, señorita Tsukino –Seiya dejó escapar un suspiro–. ¿Ha vomitado?

–Sí.

–¿Le duele mucho la cabeza?

–Sí, mucho.

–Examina su pie, creo que se ha torcido el tobillo –dijo Darien.

Seiya arrugó el ceño al ver el tobillo hinchado.

–Tengo que examinarlo para comprobar si hay fractura. Pero lo haré rápidamente, no se preocupe.

–Cuidado, se desmaya a menudo –bromeó Darien.

¿A menudo? Hasta aquel día no se había desmayado en toda su vida. Serena apretó los dientes mientras Seiya examinaba el tobillo herido.

–Es un esguince, no creo que haya fractura –dijo por fin–. Voy a ponerle una venda de sujeción y el doctor Tomoe le hará una radiografía para confirmarlo. Hay que limpiar la herida de la frente... aunque parece superficial –Seiya sacó una gasa y un bote de antiséptico–. Voy a darle un analgésico y debe beber mucho líquido.

–Gracias – Serena intentó relajarse mientras le vendaba el tobillo–. ¿Ha venido en coche?

–No, en la moto de Haruka. ¿Por qué?

–Esperaba que pudiese llevarme a casa. ¿Le importaría llamar un taxi?

Seiya miró a Darien.

–La señorita Tsukino puede quedarse aquí el tiempo que quiera.

–Muy amable, pero prefiero irme a casa –insistió Serena–. No quiero molestarlo. ¿Le importaría pedirme un taxi, doctor?

–Yo mismo la llevaré, señorita Tsukino –dijo Darien, impaciente–. Pero sólo cuando pueda caminar.

–Ya puedo caminar.

–Demuéstremelo.

Ella intentó levantarse de la cama, pero se mareó al hacerlo y tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de poner el pie en el suelo. Y necesitó la mano de Luna para levantarse.

–¿Lo ve? Puedo hacerlo. Y si no les importa, tengo que vestirme.

–No creo que sea buena idea –objetó Seiya.

–¿Por qué no? En mi casa no hay escaleras y tengo comida allí, así que el señor... me temo que no sé su nombre.

–¿No? –Darien levantó una ceja, incrédulo–. Soy Darien Chiba.

–Si el señor Chiba me lleva a casa, se lo agradeceré mucho – Serena tragó saliva, intentando contener una ola de náuseas.

–La llevaré cuando esté bien del todo, señorita Tsukino, pero es evidente que aún no puede caminar. Ayúdala a tumbarse en la cama, Luna.

–Sí, sería lo mejor –asintió Seiya.

Sabiendo que no iba a poder contra los dos, Serena dejó que Luna la ayudase y cerró los ojos, desesperada. Su largamente deseada odisea había sido interrumpida incluso antes de empezar.

–Señorita Tsukino –dijo Seiya entonces.

–¿Sí?

–Si me da las llaves de su casa, iré con mi hermana para guardar algo de ropa en una bolsa.

–Muy amable por su parte. Las llaves están en mi mochila.

–Ha sido idea de Darien.

Ella se volvió hacia su anfitrión.

–Entonces gracias, señor Chiba.

–En Grecia creemos en ayudar a los viajeros –dijo él.

–A menos que invadan su playa privada.

–Eso es –Darien tuvo que sonreír–. Vamos, Seiya, yo te llevaré.

Luna le ofreció un zumo de frutas.

–Bébalo, _kyria_. Tiene que tomarse esta pastilla.

Serena obedeció, intentando sonreír.

–Efcharisto, Luna. Pero llámame Serena.

Luna repitió el nombre y luego abrió un yogur.

–No, no puedo comer nada ahora mismo...

–No es para comer, es para la cara. Te has quemado con el sol.

–Ah, sí – Serena suspiró, sometiéndose a un inesperado tratamiento de belleza. Luna extendió el fresco yogur por su cara, lo dejó allí hasta que se calentó un poco y después lo retiró con un pañuelo de papel.

–Ahora duerme un rato.

Cuando el dolor se hizo soportable, Serena pudo mirar alrededor. Había un balcón a su izquierda y unas cortinas blancas que se movían con la brisa. La habitación estaba amueblada con esa elegante simplicidad que costaba una fortuna...

Serena suspiró. Había ido a Grecia para recuperar la perspectiva sobre la vida y, sin embargo, allí estaba, en la casa de un extraño muy poco amable, sin poder moverse.

¿Pero por qué creía él que sabía quién era? Tal vez era alguien famoso en Grecia, pensó. Pues no debía preocuparse por ella. Era guapo, pero tenía una personalidad tan desagradable que hacía imposible cualquier atracción.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se sorprendió al ver a otro hombre extraño mirándola.

–Es el doctor Tomoe –dijo Luna.

El hombre, grueso y con gafas, sonrió.

–Kalispera. ¿Cómo se encuentra? –le preguntó, con un fuerte acento griego, mientras le tomaba el pulso.

–No muy bien, la verdad.

–Se ha dado un buen golpe y está sola en un país extraño... es normal que se haya asustado –dijo el médico, comprensivo–. Tengo que hacerle una radiografía en la clínica. Luna la ayudará a vestirse.

–¿El señor Chiba ha traído mi ropa?

–Sí.

–Pues me gustaría asearme un poco.

Luna asintió con la cabeza mientras la ayudaba a levantarse de la cama para ir al cuarto de baño.

–Te he planchado una camiseta –le dijo después.

–Eres un ángel, Luna. Pero vamos a darnos prisa, no quiero que el médico tenga que esperar...

–El doctor Tomoe se ha ido. Darien te llevará, no hay prisa.

Cuando salieron del baño, Serena se sentía relativamente presentable con una falda vaquera blanca y una camiseta azul, aunque el efecto quedaba arruinado al no poder llevar más que una sandalia. Además, se sentía mareada y le dolía la cabeza.

–Bueno, ya estoy lista.

–Voy a decírselo.

Cuando Drien Chiba apareció en la puerta, con una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros que parecían hechos a medida, Serena hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder bajar sola la escalera

–¿Cómo se siente? –le preguntó.

–Más limpia.

–¿Pero le sigue doliendo la cabeza?

–Sí.

–Bueno, intentaré no hacerle daño –dijo él, tomándola en brazos.

–Lo mismo digo, señor Chiba –replicó Serena, apartando la cara mientras la sacaba de la habitación.

–¿Por qué dice eso?

–Llevarme en brazos no puede ser bueno para su espalda.

Él rió, irónico, mientras bajaba por la escalera.

–Sobreviviré, no pesa tanto.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, con suelos de mármol, Serena vio una hornacina que contenía una estatua de Perseo con la cabeza de Medusa en la mano.

–En cuanto pueda, volveré a la casa que he alquilado.

–Cuando el doctor Tomoe diga que puede hacerlo –replicó él mientras la dejaba sobre el asiento del jeep en el que habían llegado a la villa.

–Tiene una casa preciosa –comentó Serena.

–Efcharisto –dijo Darien–. La compré hace diez años y la reformé para dejarla a mi gusto. Para mí esta casa, y la playa privada que va con ella, es un refugio privado.

–¿Por eso se enfadó tanto cuando me encontró allí? Porque hasta para mí, que estaba medio inconsciente, era evidente que estaba enfadado.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

–Tengo que soportar que entre mucha gente que no debería entrar.

–De nuevo, le pido disculpas –murmuró Serena mientras él arrancaba el jeep.

Darien Chiba conducía con gran pericia pero a toda velocidad, tanta que tuvo que pedirle que parase, mareada.

Darien pisó el freno y saltó del jeep para ayudarla a bajar. Y luego, avergonzada, Serena tuvo que soportar que sujetase su cabeza mientras ella vomitaba a un lado de la carretera.

–¿Podemos seguir?

–Sí –respondió Serena, esperado que fuese verdad.

Darien volvió a sentarla en el jeep.

–Iré más despacio el resto del camino.

–Gracias –consiguió decir Serena, el dolor de cabeza tan insoportable que apenas podía hablar. El médico salió a recibirlos a la puerta de la moderna clínica.

–Estaba preocupado.

–Hemos tenido que parar porque la señorita Tsukino se ha puesto enferma. Estoy tan acostumbrado a la carretera que iba conduciendo muy rápido...

–Ah, vaya, lo siento. El radiólogo está esperando, pero ahora saldrá una enfermera con una silla de ruedas.

Darien sacó a Serena del jeep para sentarla en la silla de ruedas, frunciendo el ceño cuando ella hizo una mueca.

–Evidentemente, prefiere esto.

Desde luego, pensó ella. Pero, por supuesto, no lo dijo en voz alta.

–No hay fractura, pero sufre una leve conmoción –le informó el doctor Tomoe después de ver la radiografía–. Debe comer cosas ligeras y descansar mucho. Le voy a dar unas pastillas para el dolor, pero no tome más hasta la hora de irse a dormir.

–Muy bien.

–La enfermera le dará unas muletas... y debe apoyarse en ellas constantemente.

–¿Nos vamos entonces? –preguntó Darien, echando las muletas en el asiento trasero del jeep.

Volvieron a la villa en silencio, tan tenso que Serena se sintió obligada a romperlo.

–Le agradezco mucho su ayuda, señor Chiba.

–No hay de qué.

–¿Le importaría darme la factura del doctor Tomoe?

–No se preocupe por eso, ya me encargo yo.

–Entonces le pagaré a usted –insistió ella.

Darien Chiba, acostumbrado a mujeres que esperaban que pagase por todo, la miró con expresión escéptica.

–No quiero que me pague nada, señorita Tsukino.

Serena no tenía energía para discutir, aunque la idea de estar en deuda con aquel hombre no le gustada nada.

Una vez de vuelta en su casa, Darien la sacó del jeep y le dio la muleta.

–Bienvenida otra vez a Villa Medusa. ¿Puede caminar sola?

–Sí, gracias.

Aunque la matase, pensó ella. Pero cuando llegó al vestíbulo estaba demasiado agotada como para protestar cuando Darien le dio a Artemis las muletas y la tomó en brazos para llevarla al dormitorio.

* * *

_**Les dejo el primero capítulo, está bien larguito, espero que les guste!**_

_**Gracias por sus comentários y favs.**_

_**Hasta el próximo, nos vemos,**_

_**Bru.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

LUNA y Artemis iban detrás, escuchando mientras Darien les daba en griego el informe del doctor Tomoe.

–Luna quiere saber cuándo has comido por última vez –dijo luego, dejándola sobre un sillón.

–Esta mañana, en la playa. No tenía sentido decir que sólo había comido unas uvas y que se había deshecho de ellas al vomitar, de modo que no le quedaba nada en el estómago.

–Voy a subirte algo de cena –dijo Luna. Aliviada, Serena sonrió.

–Efcharisto. Aunque no tengo hambre.

Darien tomó la muleta y la apoyó en el brazo del sillón.

–¿Tiene todo lo que necesita?

Harta de aquel hombre que no podía dejar más claro que le parecía una carga, Serena ni siquiera intentó sonreír.

–Sí, gracias. No se preocupe, no volveré a molestarlo.

Él sonrió, una sonrisa que le erizó el vello de la nuca.

–Ha sido usted un problema desde que la vi en la playa desde el helicóptero. Suelo mirar hacia allí antes de aterrizar...

–¿Para comprobar si alguien ha invadido su preciosa playa? –lo interrumpió ella, irritada–. A riesgo de aburrirlo, le pido disculpas de nuevo, señor Chiba. Le aseguro que después de lo que ha pasado no volveré a hacerlo.

–¿Aunque no consiguió lo que quería?

Serena arrugó el ceño.

–No le entiendo.

–Con su permiso, señorita Tsukino, volveré cuando haya comido. Quiero hablar con usted.

De nuevo sola, Serena tomó la muleta para dar una vuelta por la habitación. Afortunadamente, aunque le dolían el tobillo y la cabeza, al menos podía moverse. Después de hablar con el hostil señor Chiba, volver a su casa era justo lo que necesitaba.

Cuando Luna entró con una bandeja, Serena señaló el balcón.

–¿Podría comer fuera, por favor?

–Es de noche –dijo la mujer, sorprendida.

–Me gusta mirar las estrellas.

–Como quieras, _kyria_.

Luna sacó la bandeja al balcón y, cuando por fin estuvo sentada, Serena dejó escapar tal suspiro de triunfo que el ama de llaves tuvo que sonreír.

–Me alegro mucho de que te encuentres mejor. Y ahora, come algo –Luna levantó la tapa de una bandeja que contenía una ensalada y una tortilla antes de dejarla sola.

Serena descubrió que comer con las estrellas por toda compañía hacía maravillas por su apetito. Y la piscina iluminada en el jardín... le encantaría darse un baño antes de volver a su casa, pero iba a ser imposible con «Mister Amabilidad» vigilándola como un halcón.

Un golpecito en la puerta de la habitación interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era Luna.

–Me ha gustado mucho la cena, gracias. Ahora me encuentro mejor.

–Me alegro –dijo la mujer–. He traído más yogur para la cara. Úsalo antes de irte a dormir. ¿Te ayudo a ir al baño?

–No, gracias. Puedo hacerlo sola.

Luna arrugó el ceño.

–Entonces volveré después, cuando sea la hora de dormir.

–Muy bien, Luna – Serena suspiró, sabiendo que estaba derrotada–. Pero antes de irte, ¿podrías poner el sillón frente a la ventana?

–Sí, claro.

–Efcharisto poli.

Serena se miró al espejo del cuarto de baño. Tenía un ojo morado... o más bien de un interesante tono ciruela, pero al menos lo tenía abierto y, gracias a la ayuda del yogur, la quemadura del sol había dejado de ser dolorosa. Contenta con su nueva movilidad, fue cojeando para sentarse en el sillón a mirar por la ventana mientras esperaba a su anfitrión.

–Entre –le dijo cuando oyó un golpecito en la puerta.

–Kalispera –la saludó Darien–. Tiene mejor aspecto y Luna me ha dicho que ha cenado bien.

–Sí, la cena estaba riquísima.

Serena siguió sentada, tensa, sin saber de qué podían hablar.

–¿Puedo sentarme?

–Sí, claro.

Darien acercó un taburete pero se quedó de pie un momento.

–¿Quiere su cuaderno? Como ha sufrido tanto para conseguirla, he decidido darle una entrevista.

–¿Una entrevista?

–Al recoger sus cosas de la playa, vi un cuaderno y varios lápices... ¿va a negar que es usted periodista, señorita Tsukino?

Serena respiró profundamente mientras le mostraba el cuaderno de dibujo.

–Juzgue usted mismo.

Darien pasó un par de páginas, con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué es esto?

–A mí me parece evidente, señor Chiba. Éste es un dibujo de los barcos desde el porche de mi casa y el otro un dibujo que hice en la playa. Me habría gustado hacer una acuarela, pero no podía bajar todo el material por un camino tan empinado – Serena lo miró con frialdad–. Otras personas se echan la siesta, yo hago dibujos.

–Y muy buenos, además.

–Gracias.

Darien se pasó una mano por el pelo, mirándola en silencio durante unos segundos. –Soy yo entonces quien le debe una disculpa –dijo por fin, como si estuvieran arrancándole cada palabra.

–Disculpa aceptada – Serena lo miró con curiosidad–. No le gustan los periodistas y guarda su privacidad con uñas y dientes. ¿Es usted una celebridad en Grecia?

Él negó con la cabeza.

–Soy armador, pero últimamente he salido mucho en las noticias debido a la compra de una compañía aérea –respondió, haciendo una mueca–. Y no estoy casado. Eso también atrae el interés de la prensa.

–¿Se preguntan si es usted gay?

Serena intentó disimular su satisfacción al ver la expresión de furia en el rostro del magnate.

–No estoy casado, pero todo el mundo sabe que disfruto de la compañía de las mujeres. ¿Ha pensado usted que era gay?

–No he pensado nada, no le conozco. Le agradezco mucho que me haya traído a su casa y no he pensado en nada más.

–Ha sido un mal comienzo de sus vacaciones.

–Desde luego que sí – Serena apartó el pelo de su cara–. Si no le importa llevarme a casa mañana, se lo agradecería mucho.

–Aún no puede manejarse sola.

–Claro que puedo. No hay ninguna diferencia entre moverme sola en esta habitación y hacerlo en mi casa.

–¿Y cómo piensa hacerse la comida, por ejemplo?

–Si Luna me hiciese la compra antes de irme, yo misma puedo hacerla apoyándome en la muleta. El tobillo ya no me duele tanto como antes y en un par de días estaré como nueva.

Él la miró, en silencio durante unos segundos.

–Antes de escapar de Villa Medusa, por favor cuénteme algo más sobre usted. Por sus dibujos, es evidente que tiene interés en el arte.

–Tengo un título en Bellas Artes, sí.

–¿Es profesora?

–No, dirijo una galería de arte.

–¿Vive sola?

–Vivo en un apartamento sobre la galería. Es un acuerdo que tengo con el propietario que, además, me deja exponer mi obra allí.

–¿Vive cerca de su familia?

Serena se miró las manos.

–No, me criaron mis abuelos, pero ya han fallecido.

–¿Y sus padres?

–No los conocí. Murieron en un accidente cuando yo era pequeña.

–Es una historia muy triste –murmuró él–. Pero afortunadamente sus abuelos cuidaron de usted.

–Sí, desde luego. Son los únicos padres que conocí y no podrían haber sido mejores. Pero, aunque no tengo familia, sí tengo muy buenos amigos –dijo Serena –. En el pasado solía ir de vacaciones con una de ellas, Mina, pero se ha casado y ahora viajo sola.

–¿Le ha contado a su amiga lo del accidente?

–No, ¿para qué? En un par de días estaré bien.

–Pero veo que guiña los ojos... ¿le sigue doliendo la cabeza?

–Sí, un poco –admitió ella.

–Le diré a Luna que suba para ayudarla a acostarse. Sí, ya sé que puede hacerlo sola, pero ella insistirá. ¿Quiere tomar algo?

–Me encantaría tomar un té.

–Muy bien, ahora mismo. Kalmychta... buenas noches, señorita Tsukino.

–Buenas noches, señor Chiba.

Serena se quedó pensativa cuando salió de la habitación, preguntándose por qué le habría hecho tantas preguntas.

No le caía muy bien Chiba, tal vez porque su opinión general sobre el género masculino era bastante baja en ese momento. Pero, mirándolo objetivamente, debía reconocer que era un ejemplar magnífico de hombre, con el físico y las facciones de las estatuas griegas que había estudiado en la universidad. Rizos similares, desde luego, pero Luke Andreadis era muy masculino y su fabuloso físico una suerte ya que había tenido que cargar con ella. Aunque se parecía más a la versión renacentista que al andrógino Apolo de Belvedere de la antigua Grecia. Su única concesión a la vanidad parecía ser el pelo, que llevaba más largo de lo habitual. Sus rizos eran de color azabache con reflejos más claros, seguramente del tiempo que pasaba al sol. Era guapo, sí, pero al verla en esa playa privada suya la había mirado con una expresión tan amenazadora que casi le dio miedo.

Serena tomó un analgésico con el té que le llevó Luna y, después se someterse al tratamiento del yogur, dejó que la mujer la ayudase a meterse en la cama.

Y aunque no esperaba dormir debido al dolor de la cabeza y el tobillo, logró conciliar el sueño y durmió sin pesadillas.

* * *

_**Uno más, chicas, Gracias por acompañar la história!**_

_**Besos, y abrazos,**_

_**Bru.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

DESPUÉS de pedirle a Luna que le hiciera un té a su invitada, Darien Chiba fue a su habitación. Pero estaba demasiado inquieto como para dormir y, con una copa de coñac en la mano, salió al balcón y se apoyó en la barandilla, respirando el delicioso aroma del jardín.

Después de trabajar tanto durante las últimas dos semanas echaba de menos la descarga de adrenalina. Y tuvo que sonreír, satisfecho, al recordar su victoria sobre Neherenia Chiba. Debía de estar fuera de sí porque ya no controlaba la compañía aérea adquirida por su marido, que le había dado todos los caprichos a su segunda esposa. Su lazo con la compañía aérea roto sin piedad por el nieto al que Mamoru Chiba se había negado a reconocer.

Darien levantó su copa hacia las estrellas en un brindis exultante al recordar la furia de Neherenia, su rostro escarlata de rabia. Había merecido la pena trabajar durante tantos años sólo por ver el rostro de la arpía cuando el consejo votó contra ella. Quien hubiera dicho que la venganza era un plato que se servía frío tenía toda la razón.

Aunque su deseo de venganza, largamente albergado, apenas había dejado espacio para una vida normal, con relaciones personales. Pero eso importaba poco. Su única pena era que su madre no viviera para ver su triunfo.

Mamoru Chiba había criado a su hija huérfana de madre de manera tan estricta que fue inevitable que por fin se rebelara. Y descubrir que estaba embarazada lo había enfurecido tanto que la había echado de casa. Ella, desesperada, se había refugiado con su antigua niñera en Chyros, donde Gaia Chiba, hija de uno de los hombres más ricos de Grecia, había tenido que mantenerse trabajando en la taberna de Basil Kou, padre del presente propietario, Nikos.

Los ojos de Darien se oscurecieron al pensar en Gaia, frágil y pequeña, huyendo de Atenas sólo con las joyas que había heredado de su madre. Gracias a ellas había podido criar a su hijo, un niño estudioso que absorbía conocimientos como una esponja y que, con la ayuda de una joven y entusiasta profesora, se graduó como el primero de la clase. Animado por el deseo de ayudar a su madre, Darien trabajaba por las tardes en la taberna y los fines de semana salía a pescar con los pescadores locales, aunque su madre no lo aprobaba. Pero Darien habría hecho cualquier cosa para protegerla de Caos Petrides, el hombre más rico de la isla. Costas deseaba tanto casarse con la exquisita y culta Gaia que incluso decía querer adoptar a su hijo. Pero ella lo había rechazado siempre, a salvo bajo la protección de Artemis, el hijo de su vieja niñera, y con el apoyo de Basil Kou y su hijo Nikos, que llevaban la taberna. Darien sabía que Caos siempre lo había culpado a él, su hijo, por el rechazo de Gaia.

Darien, por tanto, creció en una casa en la que había mucho cariño pero pocos fondos. A medida que se hizo mayor se sentía consumido por el deseo de ganar dinero para que su madre pudiera vivir rodeada de lujos, para pagarle a Artemis y a la familia Kou todo lo que habían hecho por ella y, por fin, para vengarse de los responsables de que su madre estuviera en esa situación.

Neherenia Chiba era la primera de la lista y lo había conseguido. Había atacado a Neherenia con el arma más poderosa de todas: la falta de apoyo del consejo de administración.

Darien sonrió, satisfecho al recordar que había parecido a punto de clavarle las uñas al darse cuenta de que había perdido la compañía aérea. Y ahora, él estaba al mando de Air Chyros, el nuevo nombre que le había dado a la compañía de su abuelo. En el futuro, en lugar de ganar dinero con vuelos baratos, la compañía pondría el énfasis en la seguridad y el lujo, los elementos clave que ofrecería Air Chyros cuando los nuevos aviones empezasen a operar.

Darien tomó un sorbo de coñac y volvió a la habitación, haciendo una mueca cuando un músculo de su espalda protestó. Él se enorgullecía de estar en forma y nadaba a diario para mantenerse, pero no todos los días tenía uno que rescatar a una damisela en apuros. Una damisela muy atractiva, debía reconocer, aunque el pelo rubio y los ojos azules no eran rasgos que lo atrajesen normalmente. A él le gustaban las mujeres morenas, de temperamento fiero y amplias curvas.

Darien rió entonces, agradeciéndole a los dioses no haber tenido que llevar en brazos a una mujer así. Pero, aunque la señorita Serena Tsukino parecía la viva imagen de la inocencia, él aún tenía dudas sobre sus razones para estar en la playa esa mañana. Sin embargo, su estoicismo e independencia, y el roce de su cuerpo, lo atraían enormemente. Mientras a ella le resultaba difícil sentir agradecimiento por un hombre al que miraba con recelo si no con desagrado. Una nueva experiencia para él.

Pero Serena Tsukino iba a estar allí unos días y podría ser divertido comprobar cuánto tiempo tardaba en tirar las barreras que había levantado contra él. Debía encontrar la manera de retenerla allí hasta que hubiera conseguido su objetivo. De nuevo, sonrió al darse cuenta de que gran parte del atractivo de la señorita Tsukino residía precisamente en esa actitud. Sí, era un reto irresistible.

Sin conocer los planes de su anfitrión, Serena despertó a la mañana siguiente y miró alrededor, desconcertada. Sólo al ver la muleta apoyada en la cama recordó todo lo acontecido el día anterior...

Se quedó en la cama un momento, asombrada de haber sobrevivido a la noche sin ninguna de las pesadillas que la afligían últimamente. Tal vez se había curado por fin. Estaba tan cómoda que no quería moverse, pero sabía que no tenía más remedio que hacerlo, de modo que se incorporó, agarró la muleta y puso el pie sano en el suelo.

Después de lavarse los dientes y la cara, cepillarse el pelo y tomar un analgésico con zumo de naranja, salió al balcón para disfrutar del fresco de la mañana. Aunque seguían doliéndole la cabeza y el tobillo, el dolor era soportable, de modo que podía volver a su casa.

Serena sonrió cuando Luna apareció con la bandeja del desayuno.

–Buenos días.

La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Kalimera. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Mucho mejor, gracias. Eres un cielo, Luna.

La mujer dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa.

–Come bien –le ordenó, antes de dejarla disfrutando de su desayuno.

Mientras tomaba el té, Serena miraba con añoranza la piscina... y de repente se quedó sin aliento. Había alguien en la piscina, un cuerpo bronceado que cortaba el agua con sus grandes brazadas, como una exótica criatura marina. Darien Chiba nadaba a toda velocidad de un lado a otro hasta que, por fin, salió del agua y envolvió su cuerpo espectacular en una toalla.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro y, al darse cuenta, intentó apartarse sin que él la viera. Pero Darien Chiba se volvió, la saludó con la mano y entró en la casa sin decir nada.

Colorada, Serena volvió al dormitorio para asearse un poco. Era incómodo y poco satisfactorio lavarse así, pero consiguió hacerlo y se sintió tontamente satisfecha cuando terminó. Después, se puso su vestido amarillo favorito y, con la ayuda de una muleta, volvió al dormitorio justo cuando Luna entraba.

–He venido a ayudarte –le dijo, con tono de reproche.

Serena sonrió.

–Quería comprobar si podía hacerlo sola. Tengo que volver a mi casa hoy mismo.

Estaba decidida a alejarse de Darien Chiba lo antes posible. Una vez en su casa no tendría por qué volver a verlo y eso estaría bien porque su presencia era extrañamente turbadora. Para empezar, porque era un hombre. Y, además, estaba segura de que seguía creyendo que entró en su playa con algún propósito oculto.

Unos minutos después sonó un golpecito en la puerta. Era Darien Chiba, en camiseta y vaqueros, con una bandeja en la mano.

–Kalimera –la saludó–. Le he traído café.

–Gracias.

–¿Puedo sentarme con usted?

–Sí, claro.

–¿Cómo se encuentra? –le preguntó Darien, dejándose caer sobre una silla.

–Mucho mejor –contestó Serena.

–Luna me ha dicho que no ha esperado para que la ayudara a vestirse.

–Tenía que intentar hacerlo sola. He puesto un plástico sobre el vendaje del tobillo para lavarme un poco, pero ya puedo manejarme sola. Y si no le importa llevarme a casa esta mañana, lo dejaré en paz.

–¿Esta mañana? –repitió él, haciendo una mueca.

–¿Esta tarde entonces?

–Antes de que pueda quedarse sola, alguien tendrá que hacerle la compra.

–Le daré dinero a Luna.

–Además, debo inspeccionar la casa para comprobar si es verdad que puede manejarse sola allí.

–No hay ninguna necesidad de hacerlo, señor Chiba. Si puedo manejarme aquí, también podré hacerlo en mi casa.

–¿Y también va a cocinar?

–Puedo arreglármelas con fruta y verdura durante un par de días. Y para entonces el tobillo estará curado del todo.

–Si me da la llave, yo mismo iré a ver la casa.

Serena suspiró, frustrada.

–Pensé que estaría encantado de librarse de mí.

La encantadora sonrisa de Darien despertó una campanita de alarma.

–Como le he dicho ya, señorita Tsukino, en Grecia creemos en ayudar a lo viajeros.

–No parecía pensar lo mismo cuando me encontró en la playa.

–Porque había malinterpretado su presencia allí. Es habitual que algún periodista aparezca en mi playa y también que alguna chica joven se cuele por allí como por despiste.

–¿Con la esperanza de que usted las rescate?

–Normalmente, esperan algo más –dijo él, haciendo una mueca de desdén–. Aunque no me engaño a mí mismo, no se sienten atraídas por mí, sino por mi dinero.

–Y el poder que tiene para amasarlo, claro. ¿No se supone que el poder es el mayor afrodisíaco? Los griegos tienen una explicación para todo.

–El resto del mundo nos debe mucho, sí –bromeó él.

–¿Qué ocurre con los que aparecen en su playa cuando usted no está aquí?

–Haruka se encarga de ellos. Trabaja oficialmente como jardinero, pero también se encarga de la seguridad. Ayer era su día libre, de otro modo la habría echado antes de que yo llegase.

–Y eso nos habría ahorrado a todos muchos problemas.

Darien sonrió de nuevo.

–Pero también me hubiese privado del placer de conocerla.

Serena tuvo que sonreír.

–Habla usted muy bien mi idioma.

–Hice un máster en Londres –le explicó él–. Afortunadamente, no es usted periodista. No suelo contar detalles de mi vida.

–No se lo contaré a nadie, no se preocupe.

–En realidad, no hay ningún secreto. Nací aquí, en Chyros. Todo el mundo conoce mi pasado.

–Y yo no hablo griego, de modo que no podría contarle nada a nadie.

–¿Ni siquiera a Seiya Kou? Él también habla su idioma.

–Pero si no nos conocemos... aunque se ha portado muy bien conmigo, es verdad.

–Imagino que no le habrá sorprendido.

Serena levantó una ceja.

–No le entiendo.

–Una mirada al espejo respondería a esa pregunta.

–En caso de que no se haya dado cuenta, tengo un ojo morado, señor Chiba.

–Sí me he dado cuenta, pero el moratón está desapareciendo y, además, no le roba atractivo.

–Gracias –dijo ella, sacando las llaves del bolso–. ¿Le importaría darme su veredicto lo antes posible?

–¿Tantas ganas tiene de marcharse?

–No quiero aprovecharme de su hospitalidad más tiempo del necesario.

Darien sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Nos veremos a la hora del almuerzo.

Serena hizo una mueca cuando salió de la habitación. Darien Chiba, de buen humor, era un hombre completamente diferente. Saber algo de su pasado había despertado cierta curiosidad, pero como Luna era la única que podría contarle algo y ella no estaba dispuesta a preguntar...

En fin, no podía marcharse hasta que él la llevase a casa, de modo que haría lo que hacía siempre que tenía un momento libre.

Serena se colocó frente a barandilla del balcón y empezó a dibujar la piscina, que a la luz del sol brillaba como una joya, rodeada de palmeras, madreselva y tamarindos de color rosa. Como le pasaba siempre, estaba tan concentrada que Luna tuvo que tocar su hombro para llamar su atención.

–El almuerzo, Serena.

–Ah, no sabía que fuera tan tarde.

–¿Necesitas ayuda?

–No, creo que puedo hacerlo sola, gracias. Pero antes tengo que ir un momento al baño a lavarme las manos...

Cuando volvió al dormitorio se encontró con Darien.

–Luna dice que debe bajar inmediatamente o la comida se va a enfriar. No se preocupe, yo la llevaré.

Serena se puso colorada.

–Pensé que iba a comer aquí, en la habitación.

–Yo había pensado que le gustaría comer en el jardín. A pesar de que tendrá que soportar mi compañía.

Ella lo miró, sin poder disimular su irritación.

–No tiene que llevarme en brazos. Puedo bajar sola.

–Tardaría mucho en hacerlo y Luna se enfadaría –replicó él, tomándola en brazos.

Serena contuvo el aliento. El aroma de su colonia y el calor de su cuerpo la hacían sentir... algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

–Luna no me lo advirtió.

–Le pedí que no dijera nada.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque sabía que usted se negaría.

–Yo no soy tan maleducada, señor Chiba.

Cuando llegaron al piso de abajo, Darien la llevó hasta un cenador cubierto de buganvillas frente a la piscina.

–Creo que, en estas circunstancias, podemos dispensar con las formalidades. Llámame Darien.

Mala idea.

–Y tú puedes llamarme Serena.

–Mucho mejor. ¿Quieres una copa de vino, Serena?

–En deferencia a mi dolor de cabeza, creo que será mejor que siga con el agua.

–Ah, sí, perdona un momento – Darien volvió a la casa y salió luego con un bastón en la mano–. Cuando ya no necesites la muleta podría venirte bien.

Los ojos de Serena se iluminaron.

–Muchas gracias, ahora podré moverme sola por todas partes. ¿Qué te ha parecido la casa?

–La verdad es que ya la conocía. Había inspeccionado la construcción con Seiya Kou.

–Entonces sabrás que no voy a tener ningún problema para moverme por allí.

–Más o menos –admitió él, sirviéndole un vaso de agua.

–¿Vas a llevarme esta tarde?

En lugar de contestar, Darien saludó a Luna, que había aparecido con una bandeja.

–Ah, garides saganaki... o, para nuestra invitada inglesa, gambas con queso feta en salsa de tomate y probablemente alguna sutileza que sólo conoce la cocinera –anunció–. Efcharisto, Luna.

–Comedla ahora que está caliente –dijo la mujer.

–Huele de maravilla –comentó Serena.

–¿Te gusta la comida griega?

–Sí, me encanta. Me gustan mucho el pescado y el marisco.

–Menos mal que no eres alérgica.

–No, en absoluto. Tengo un metabolismo estupendo, por eso lo pasé tan mal cuando me puse enferma mientras íbamos a la clínica. Fue una nueva experiencia para mí.

–Para mí también –bromeó Darien –. ¿Pero hoy te encuentras bien del todo?

–Perfectamente. Si no, no probaría estas gambas tan ricas. Luna es una cocinera estupenda. ¿Lleva mucho tiempo contigo?

–Toda mi vida. Ayudaba a mi madre cuando yo era un niño. Y su marido, Artemis, es el hijo de la antigua niñera de mi madre, Diana. Como te he dicho, todo el mundo en Chyros conoce mi historia.

–Eso debe de ser maravilloso... como tener una gran familia.

–Y por eso paso el mayor tiempo posible aquí, siempre que me lo permite el trabajo. En Atenas y Tesalónica mucha gente sabe quién soy, pero pocos conocen al auténtico Darien Chiba.

–¿Y lo prefieres así?

–En cierto modo, sí. Pero, como tú, tengo buenos amigos. En mi caso, hombres con intereses similares a los míos.

–Ayer dijiste que tu interés por las mujeres era bien conocido.

–Pero sólo son compañeras temporales. Compañeras de cama –contestó él, mirándola a los ojos–. Y siempre dejo bien clara mi posición sobre el matrimonio y el compromiso.

Serena intentó disimular su irritación. ¿Por qué le contaba eso? A ella no le interesaba en absoluto su opinión sobre el matrimonio o el compromiso. Ni la de él ni la de ningún otro hombre.

–Pensé que un hombre como tú querría que sus hijos heredasen su imperio. Aunque no es asunto mío, claro.

–¿Tú quieres un marido y una familia? –le preguntó Darien entonces.

–No, ahora mismo no.

–¿Nunca has conocido a un hombre con el que quisieras casarte?

–No –respondió Serena, sonriendo cuando Luna apareció con una bandeja de fruta–. Todo estaba riquísimo, gracias.

La mujer sonrió, contenta, antes de desaparecer con los platos.

–He visto al doctor Tomoe en el pueblo –dijo Darien cuando se quedaron solos de nuevo–. Según él, lo mejor sería que te quedases aquí durante unos días. Así no tendrías que hacerlo todo sola.

–¿Por qué? No me pasa nada. Y con la muleta y este maravilloso bastón puedo manejarme sola estupendamente.

–En cualquier caso, su consejo es que te quedes aquí unos días más. Después de todo, un golpe en la cabeza puede traer complicaciones.

–¿Qué clase de complicaciones?

–Un coágulo en el cerebro, por ejemplo. Recientemente hubo un caso...

–¿Qué?

–Un joven se quejaba de jaquecas después de darse un golpe en la cabeza y los médicos tuvieron que operarlo urgentemente para aliviar la presión en el cerebro.

Serena hizo una mueca de horror, pero Darien sonrió.

–Como tú no tienes una fractura, el doctor Tomoe dice que en tu caso no ocurrirá eso, pero también opina que deberías quedarte aquí unos días más. Y Luna piensa lo mismo.

También él, claro, pero por razones muy diferentes.

Serena suspiró, un poco asustada.

–Pobre Luna. Le estoy dando mucho trabajo.

–Ella no lo ve así, no te preocupes –le aseguró él, mientras pelaba una naranja–. De hecho, Luna cree que eres una chica encantadora. Y Artemis también –sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de Serena un momento–. Y yo también lo creo.

–Gracias –dijo ella–. Si debía tener un accidente, ha sido una suerte que ocurriese en tu playa privada. Todos estáis siendo muy amables.

–¿Me incluyes a mí?

–Desde que descubriste que no soy periodista, sí. Eres un poco dictatorial... pero imagino que eso es como una segunda naturaleza para ti.

–Si fuese dictatorial de verdad, sencillamente exigiría que te quedases aquí. Pero, aunque apenas nos conocemos, estoy seguro de que eso iría en mi contra. Así que repito mi invitación: quédate unos días más.

Serena suspiró.

–Ahora que has plantado en mi cabeza esa horrible idea de coágulos en el cerebro, la soledad de la casa ya no me apetece tanto. Así que gracias, me quedaré un par de días más.

–Muy sensata. Y cuando te marches de la villa buscaremos a alguien que vaya a visitarte todos los días... – Darien levantó una ceja al verla sonreír–. ¿Por qué sonríes?

–Ha vuelto a ponerse en contacto con su pequeño dictador, señor Chiba.

–No puedo evitar ser quien soy –dijo él–. Volveré pronto a Atenas, así que podrás convalecer en paz. Y cuando quieras marcharte, Artemis te llevará a tu casa.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

SERENA se animó un poco con la noticia. Villa Medusa sería mucho más tranquila sin la formidable presencia de su propietario. Pero lo echaría de menos... desde el punto de vista del transporte.

–¿Qué hay detrás de esos preciosos ojos azules? –le preguntó Darien entonces–. ¿Es posible que eches de menos mi ayuda para bajar la escalera?

–Sí –contestó ella francamente.

–Me lo había imaginado – Darien soltó una carcajada–. Había pensado pedirle a Haruka que te llevase en brazos, pero decidí hacerlo personalmente.

–¿Por qué?

Él la miró en silencio durante unos segundos.

–Prefiero instalarte en una habitación en el piso de abajo.

Serena lo miró, con curiosidad.

–¿Te importaría decirme por qué no me pusiste ahí cuando llegamos de la playa?

–Porque no había cama. Ahora la tiene y será mucho mejor para Luna. Así no tendrá que subir y bajar la escalera constantemente.

–Ah, me parece muy bien. Gracias.

–¿Quieres ver tu habitación?

–Sí, por favor –Serena tomó su muleta para levantarse de la silla.

–Sería más fácil si te llevase en brazos.

–No hace falta, camino muy bien con mi muleta. Dime dónde vamos.

Él la llevó a una habitación que daba al jardín en la que, evidentemente, habían movido los muebles para poder meter la cama.

–Es preciosa. ¿Pero no es el sitio en el que sueles descansar por las noches?

–Raramente. Prefiero el invernadero o mi estudio, al otro lado del pasillo. Y a veces salgo al porche hasta que me voy a la cama – Darien sonrió–. Puedes usar la habitación el tiempo que quieras, Serena. El baño está cerca y Luna y Artemis tienen el suyo propio, de modo que es todo para ti.

Serena examinó la habitación en silencio. Sus cosas de aseo estaban sobre una cómoda y su ropa colgada en un armario.

–Había reservado estas vacaciones por la recomendación de una cliente que vino aquí a recuperarse de un divorcio –dijo por fin–. Me dijo que Chyros era el lugar perfecto para olvidarse de todo y estar tranquila, pero en mi caso ha sido al contrario.

Darien abrió las puertas que daban a la terraza.

–¿Por qué necesitabas paz y tranquilidad, algún asunto amoroso que salió mal?

–No –mintió Serena–. Mi jefe había decidido reformar la galería y, además del trabajo habitual, estaba haciendo una serie de acuarelas que me habían encargado, preparando una exposición... en fin, no es como tus negocios, pero me alegré de tener unos días de vacaciones.

–Entonces será mejor que te quedes aquí un tiempo y dejes que Luna y Artemis cuiden de ti. ¿Tienes un móvil?

–Sí... bueno, al menos eso espero –Serena miró en su bolso–. Ah, aquí sigue, menos mal. Con todo lo que pasó ayer, no me extrañaría haberlo perdido.

–Dame tu número –dijo él entonces, sacando el móvil del bolsillo–. ¿Te duele la cabeza? –le preguntó después de anotarlo.

–Sí.

–Le pediré a Luna que te traiga un té. Toma un analgésico y descansa un poco. Nos veremos durante la cena.

Más tarde, sentada en la cama mirando el jardín, Serena tuvo que admitir que, si el propietario se iba, no le importaría nada quedarse allí un par de días. Eso del coágulo la había asustado y sola en su casa cualquier dolor de cabeza la haría imaginar todo tipo de horrores.

Suspirando, se apoyó en las almohadas. No estaba haciendo nada cuando su intención al ir a Grecia había sido pintar acuarelas que pudiese vender en la galería.

Mina le había dicho que debía descansar, pasarlo bien y olvidarse del trabajo, pero para Serena pintar era pasarlo bien. De modo que al día siguiente, cuando Darien Chiba se hubiera ido a Atenas, pintaría aquel maravilloso jardín. Y si el resultado era lo bastante bueno, le dejaría la acuarela como agradecimiento por sus cuidados. Unos cuidados hostiles al principio, pero se lo dejaría de todas formas... aunque la había tomado por una periodista en busca de una exclusiva. Y, a menos que estuviera equivocada, seguía sospechando de ella. Pero en cualquier caso la había rescatado, se había encargado de que recibiera atención médica y la había llevado a su casa para que se recuperase. De modo que, le gustase o no, estaba en deuda con él.

Serena durmió un rato y cuando despertó se quedó en la cama, saboreando el simple placer de encontrarse un poco mejor. Pero después tomó la muleta y decidió explorar un rato. Moviéndose con cuidado salió a la terraza y, con la ayuda de la muleta, se acercó al borde de la piscina y se quedó mirando el agua con cara de anhelo. Luego, suspirando, se dio la vuelta hacia la casa. Pero, al hacerlo, la punta de la muleta se enganchó en la hierba y, dejando escapar un gemido, Serena cayó al suelo.

De inmediato, alguien la levantó del suelo. Avergonzada, intentó convencer a Haruka de que estaba bien y se puso colorada cuando Darien salió de la casa y la tomó en brazos mientras el jardinero se encargaba de la muleta.

–No pasa nada, estoy bien...

–Dime la verdad, ¿te has hecho daño?

–He caído sobre la hierba, esta vez era terreno blando.

–Y, sin embargo, estás decidida a vivir sola en tu casa.

–Estoy bien, en serio. Sólo quería ver la piscina.

–Podrías haberte caído al agua –dijo Darien.

–No habría pasado nada, sé nadar.

–Ah, menos mal. Al menos no tendré que preocuparme de que te ahogues mientras estoy en Atenas – Darien la dejó en la cama y se volvió para servirle un vaso de zumo.

–Por favor, pídele disculpas a Haruka de mi parte. El pobre debe de haberse asustado.

–No hace falta que te disculpes –dijo él, con una sonrisa irónica–. Seguro que está encantado de haber podido tenerte en sus brazos.

Serena lo miró, sorprendida.

–¿Crees que me he caído a propósito?

–¿No es así?

–Pues claro que no –contestó ella, atónita–. ¿Te importaría pedirle a Luna que venga cuando tenga un momento?

–Claro. A menos que pueda ayudarte yo...

–No.

–¿Estás enfadada?

–No, en absoluto –mintió Serena, sin mirarlo.

–Iré a buscar a Luna.

–Gracias.

Serena se quedó mirando el jardín, echando humo por las orejas. ¿De verdad pensaba que se había caído a propósito para que Haruka la tomase en brazos? Era absurdo. O algo peor: tal vez creía que se había caído para que él tuviera que rescatarla de nuevo.

–¿Estás bien? –exclamó Luna, entrando en la habitación.

–Estoy perfectamente, no ha sido nada.

–Haruka me ha dicho que te has caído.

–Mi muleta se enganchó en la hierba, pero no me he hecho daño.

Luna sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Necesitas algo?

–No quiero molestarte, ¿pero podría cenar aquí, en la habitación?

–Por ahora, descansa. No es hora de cenar.

Aunque había decidido no cenar con el propietario de Villa Medusa, encontrarse con él más tarde sería inevitable. Para armarse, Serena se arregló cuidadosamente en el cuarto de baño y se puso un vestido de algodón de color violeta. La muleta era una gran ayuda, pero resultaba agotador moverse teniendo que apoyarse en ella. Ojalá pudiese llamar a Mina, pero si lo hacía, de inmediato intuiría que pasaba algo e insistiría en que se lo contara. Y ya habría tiempo suficiente para eso cuando volviera a casa...

Serena cerró los ojos al sentir un repentino mareo y, cuando los abrió de nuevo, vio a Darien en la puerta de la terraza.

–¿Puedo pasar?

–Sí, claro. Estás en tu casa.

–Pero es tu habitación.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

–Entra si quieres.

–Luna me ha dicho que quieres cenar aquí.

–Sí, prefiero cenar sola esta noche.

–¿Por qué?

Serena levantó una ceja, airada.

–Ha sido usted muy insultante, señor Chiba.

–Fue una sorpresa ver a Haruka tomándote en brazos. Pensé que te habías hecho daño...

–No, lo que pensaste es que me había caído a propósito para que él me tomase en brazos. Lo cual es completamente ridículo, por cierto.

–Bueno, sólo lo pensé durante un minuto. ¿Me perdonas?

¡Ni en sueños!

–Sí, claro.

–¿Entonces cenarás conmigo?

–No, gracias.

Darien se dejó caer sobre una silla.

–Entonces yo también cenaré aquí.

–No creo que a Luna le hiciese mucha gracia.

–Pues entonces ven conmigo a la terraza – Darien se quedó en silencio un momento–. Te pido disculpas, Serena. Mi única excusa es mi reacción al verte en los brazos de Haruka... me enfadé al ver que te tocaba.

–Pero eso es absurdo. Sólo estaba siendo considerado...

–Espero que lo desanimes. No quiero que te muestre tanta consideración en el futuro.

Serena lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Me aseguraré de que ni Haruka ni tú tengáis que tomarme en brazos en el futuro.

–Tomarte en brazos es un placer para mí –dijo Darien, apretando su mano–. Aunque tú has dejado bien claro que el placer no es mutuo. Cambia de opinión, por favor. Cena conmigo esta noche. Si no, la pobre Luna tendrá que servir la cena en dos sitios diferentes. Tres, si cuentas su cena con Artemis en la cocina.

Serena suspiró, derrotada. Luna estaba siendo tan amable con ella que no era justo hacerla trabajar el doble. Darien se marcharía pronto, pensó. Y aunque volviese a Chyros mientras ella estaba allí, ella estaría en su casa, no en la villa.

–Muy bien –dijo por fin, apartando la mano–. Pero sólo por Luna.

Darien sonrió, victorioso.

–Estupendo. Descansa hasta la hora de la cena entonces. Nos vemos más tarde.

Sola de nuevo, Serena se quedó mirando el jardín. ¿Qué esperaba Darien a cambio de tenerla en su casa?, se preguntó. Era un hombre peligrosamente atractivo, pero ella no quería tener una aventura ni con él ni con otro hombre.

¿De verdad se había puesto celoso cuando Haruka la tomó en brazos? En fin, afortunadamente se marcharía al día siguiente. De otro modo, Darien podría entender su estancia allí como un deseo de compartir cama con él. En general, los hombres se sentían atraídos por ella... con desastrosos resultados en alguna ocasión.

Serena sintió un escalofrío. Que no hubiera ningún hombre en su vida era decisión suya. Y eso no iba a cambiar.

Habría querido lavarse el pelo, pero sólo pudo peinarse un poco y aplicarse quitaojeras para disimular el hematoma en el ojo que, afortunadamente, estaba desapareciendo. A pesar de todo, no le dolía la cabeza y el tobillo empezaba a estar menos hinchado.

Cuando Darien salió a la terraza, espectacular con un pantalón de lino oscuro y una camisa de color salmón, Serena tuvo que tragar saliva.

–He ido a tu habitación, pero mi pajarito había volado.

–Necesitaba hacer un poco de ejercicio –dijo Serena.

–Y yo esperaba tener el placer de traerte en brazos –replicó él, sentándose a su lado–. ¿Te duele la cabeza?

–No, por el momento no. Tocaremos madera.

–Estupendo. En ese caso, ¿quieres tomar una copa de vino? Es un vino local, pero creo que te gustará.

–Seguro que sí. Gracias.

–Gracias a ti por cenar conmigo después de haberte enfadado tanto esta tarde.

Serena lo miró, sus antenas alerta en respuesta a aquel Darien repentinamente encantador. ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud?

–Como te irás pronto, vamos a disfrutar de la cena en un espíritu de amistad.

Darien levantó su copa.

–Disfrutaremos de la cena, desde luego, pero volveré de Atenas antes de que te marches.

–¿Ah, sí? Pensé que estabas muy ocupado.

–Y lo estoy. Pero tengo gente muy inteligente trabajando para mí y son capaces de mantener el motor en marcha mientras me tomo unos días de vacaciones –le aseguró él–. Incluso Air Chyros, mi nuevo proyecto, tiene un departamento especial y puede funcionar sin mí durante unos días. Si tuvieras algún problema, llámame al móvil. Pero si te sintieras enferma, por favor dile a Artemis que llame al doctor Tomoe inmediatamente.

–No creo que vaya a ponerme enferma, pero te lo agradezco.

–Sé que valoras mucho tu independencia, Serena –comentó Darien después–. ¿No hay ningún hombre en tu vida?

–No.

–Asombroso. ¿Por qué no?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Porque no he conocido a ninguno que me parezca adecuado.

Darien levantó las cejas.

–Qué actitud tan fría. Un amante debe ser algo más que «adecuado». ¿Nunca has conocido a un hombre que hiciera latir tu corazón más deprisa?

«Sí, pero por razones equivocadas».

–Tuve una relación recientemente –admitió ella.

–¿Y qué pasó?

–Diferencias irreconciliables –Serena se encogió de hombros–. Yo sólo quería amistad, él estaba obsesionado conmigo... o más bien con mi aspecto físico. No veía nada más.

Darien arrugó el ceño.

–Qué raro. Imagino que un hombre puede sentirse atraído por tu belleza y, al mismo tiempo, por tu cerebro y tu personalidad.

–Muy pocos, desgraciadamente.

Darien le ofreció un plato de aceitunas.

–Debes comer bien para recuperar las fuerzas. Estás demasiado delgada.

–Imagino que te alegrarías de eso cuanto tuviste que llevarme en brazos.

–Cierto –admitió él, burlón–. La mayoría de las mujeres que conozco están más... generosamente dotadas.

–Pues entonces me alegro de estar delgada.

–En Atenas pensaré en ti –dijo Darien entonces.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

–Estarás demasiado ocupado.

–Nunca estaré lo bastante ocupado como para no pensar en ti –le aseguró él, mirándola con un brillo en los ojos que empezaba a conocer.

–Asombroso –dijo Serena entonces.

–¿Qué es asombroso?

–Cómo has cambiado en unas horas. Si en lugar de estar inconsciente en tu playa hubiera sido una periodista, ¿qué habrías hecho?

–Normalmente les doy una seria charla sobre lo inadecuado de entrar en una playa privada y luego los envío de vuelta al pueblo. Supongo que habría hecho lo mismo contigo, pero me resulta difícil imaginarlo.

–Seguro que también me habrías enviado de vuelta al pueblo.

–Lo dudo –dijo él.

Serena se refugió en su copa de vino. A menos que estuviera equivocada, Darien estaba dejando claro que le gustaba. Y porque la había rescatado en la playa y la había llevado a su casa, seguramente creía que tenía derecho a esperar algo de ella. Y, si era así, eso haría que la situación fuese muy incómoda.

–Estás muy callada –comentó él.

–Tengo hambre. Y aquí llega Luna con la cena –dijo Serena, aliviada.

–Y confío en que comas bien. Si no, no tendrás fuerzas para volver a tu casa, ¿verdad, Luna?

La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

–Sería mucho mejor que se quedase aquí.

–Luna es un cielo –dijo Serena cuando el ama de llaves desapareció.

–Ella parece pensar lo mismo de ti – Darien se encogió de hombros–. Nunca había traído una mujer aquí, supongo que es algo nuevo para ella.

Absurdamente, esa información la complació. Qué bobada, se dijo. Su vida social no tenía nada que ver con ella.

–Supongo que mantienes esa parte de tu vida en Atenas.

–¿Esa parte de mi vida?

–Tu vida social y tus «compañeras de cama».

–Me refería a las mujeres con las que ceno y comparto la noche ocasionalmente. Pero dejo mis intenciones bien claras desde el principio para no hacerle daño a nadie –explicó Darien.

Serena lo dudaba. Probablemente todas esas mujeres esperaban algo permanente con Darien Chiba quien, además de ser un hombre tremendamente atractivo, era rico y poderoso. Una combinación irresistible para mucha gente, pero demasiado poderosa para ella.

Después de la cena, Darien sugirió que se sentaran frente a la piscina y, sin esperar respuesta, la tomó en brazos.

–¿Estás cómoda?

–Sí, gracias –respondió ella, irritada al darse cuenta de que, aunque su cerebro repudiaba el contacto físico con Darien, sus hormonas no parecían pensar lo mismo.

–¿Qué ocurre, Serena?

–Nada. Este sitio es precioso.

–Cierto... – Darien murmuró algo en griego cuando sonó su móvil–. Perdona un momento, debo contestar.

–Sí, claro.

Serena lo vio dirigirse hacia la casa hablando con alguien. No entendía lo que decía porque hablaba en griego pero, por el tono, parecía que no eran buenas noticias.

Y estaba muy serio cuando volvió a su lado.

–Debo irme a Atenas mañana a primera hora.

–¿Algún problema?

–Sí, en cierto modo. Verás, durante la adquisición de la compañía aérea había una sola persona que se negaba a aceptarlo.

–¿Y está poniendo problemas?

–Cuando descubrió que no podía evitarlo se enfureció tanto que ha sufrido un infarto. Acaban de decirme que ha muerto.

–Ah, vaya. ¿Y te sientes culpable?

–No –contestó Darien –. Si los dioses la han castigado, era su destino.

–Eso es muy... griego.

–Aunque yo fuera culpable de su muerte, sería meramente un instrumento elegido por los dioses para ello.

–Evidentemente, esa mujer no te caía muy bien.

–No, nada bien –dijo Darien –. Puede que te sorprenda escuchar esto, pero la odiaba tanto que me alegro de que haya muerto.

Su brutal honestidad sorprendió desagradablemente a Serena.

–No creo que nadie deba alegrarse por la muerte de otra persona.

–Aun así.

–¿Irás a su funeral?

–Es lo que se espera de mí. Esta noche habrá un trisagion, un velatorio. No iré allí, pero mañana acudiré al funeral. A menos que su marido me impida la entrada, claro.

–Pero nadie puede culparte a ti por su muerte.

–Él nunca ha sido un hombre muy razonable.

–¿Lo conoces bien?

–Sé muchas cosas sobre él – Darien se encogió de hombros.

–¿Tuvo algo que ver con la negociación?

–No, por alguna razón decidió quedarse fuera y dejar que su esposa negociase, lo cual fue un gran error. Si él hubiera llevado las negociaciones, tal vez no habría sido tan fácil para mí. Pero desde que dejó las riendas de la compañía aérea, su esposa se granjeó la enemistad de todo el consejo y el resultado fue que aceptaron mi oferta de manera unánime.

–No debía de ser una persona muy agradable entonces.

Darien sonrió con frialdad.

–No lo era en absoluto.

–En cualquier caso, su marido estará pasándolo mal.

–Posiblemente. Pero se consolará con sus variados intereses económicos. No creo que llore durante mucho tiempo.

–Está claro que tampoco te cae bien.

Los dientes de Darien asomaron en la semioscuridad.

–Eso es decir poco, Serena.

–¿Lo conoces personalmente?

–No, si nos vemos mañana, será la primera vez. Sin embargo, Mamoru Chiba es mi abuelo.

* * *

_**Dos más y mañana subiré otros dos, que disfruten!**_

_**Besitos,**_

_**Bru.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

SERENA lo miró, boquiabierta.

–¿Tu abuelo? ¿Y no lo conoces?

–Él no reconoce nuestro parentesco –Darien se encogió de hombros–. Me da igual que lo haga o no, para mí sólo es un viejo tirano al que no puedo perdonar por cómo trató a mi madre. Si te cuento lo que hizo, tal vez lo entiendas. Aunque normalmente es un tema del que no suelo hablar.

–Tus confidencias están a salvo conmigo, te lo prometo.

–No lo dudo –Darien dejó escapar un suspiro–. Mi abuela, la primera esposa de Mamoru Chiba, lo dejó por otro hombre cuando su hija era pequeña, pero murió poco después. Para que la historia no se repitiera, Mamoru educó a Gaia, mi madre, de manera muy estricta. La educó en casa en lugar de enviarla a un colegio, permitiendo que tuviera contacto sólo con las personas que él consideraba adecuadas. Con el tiempo, volvió a casarse con Neherenia, la típica madrastra malvada, y ella le hizo la vida imposible a mi madre.

–¿Por eso la odiabas?

–Hay cosas mucho peores. Aconsejada por una amiga, mi madre decidió escaparse de casa para ir a una fiesta y allí conoció a un hombre. Después de probar la libertad, solía escaparse de casa por las noches para encontrarse con él siempre que podía. Gracias a los leales criados, mi abuelo no se enteró, pero yo soy el inevitable resultado de esos encuentros secretos. Cuando Neherenia, su madrastra, descubrió que estaba embarazada, le pidió a mi abuelo que la echase de casa por ensuciar su nombre como antes había hecho su esposa. Y mi abuelo la echó de casa.

–¿Y qué hizo tu madre?

–Con la ayuda de su amiga Ikuko, consiguió venir aquí, a Chyros, a casa de su antigua niñera. Y Basil Kou, el propietario de la taberna, le dio trabajo. Ahorraba todo lo que podía para pagar mis estudios y, después del colegio, yo solía trabajar también, normalmente en el muelle, ayudando a los pescadores. Las joyas que mi abuela le había dejado eran lo único que mi madre se trajo de Atenas y gracias a ellas pude ir a la universidad. Pero, desgraciadamente, mi madre murió antes de que yo empezase a ganar dinero... –Darien apretó los labios, entristecido–. De modo que entenderás que no sienta ningún cariño por Mamoru Chiba y menos por su mujer.

Serena se quedó callada un momento.

–¿Cuándo empezaste a pensar en vengarte de ellos?

–Desde que supe lo que le habían hecho a mi madre.

–Imagino que no debió de ser fácil para ella contártelo.

Darien negó con la cabeza.

–Ella no me lo contó. Lo hizo Diana, su antigua niñera, que podría haber estrangulado a mi abuelo y a su mujer con sus propias manos. Ese día juré que me vengaría de ellos, pero no asesinándolos, como quería Diana. Yo tenía algo más sutil y más doloroso en mente: comprar la compañía aérea era la venganza perfecta porque sería una terrible humillación para Neherenia. Estaba tan furiosa que no me sorprende que sufriera un infarto... y yo no soy tan hipócrita como para pretender que lo lamento.

Serena volvió a quedarse callada, mirando las estrellas.

–¿Te sorprende que diga eso?

–Sí, la verdad es que toda la historia es sorprendente. Es como una tragedia de Sófocles. Te has vengado de Neherenia, ¿pero qué pasa con tu abuelo? ¿La muerte de su mujer es venganza suficiente para ti o tienes algo planeado para él?

–Yo no planeé la muerte de Neherenia, el destino lo hizo por mí. Y sin duda hará lo mismo con Mamoru Chiba algún día. Pero, aunque no siento el menor cariño por él, no tengo intención de vengarme –le aseguró Darien.

–Me alegro.

–Mira, sé que no es una conversación habitual entre dos extraños, pero imagino que sentirás curiosidad sobre la identidad de mi padre.

–Sí, bueno... pero sólo si tú quieres contármelo.

–Ikuko, la amiga de mi madre, tenía un hermano nadador que había ganado una medalla en los juegos olímpicos. Fue amor a primera vista para los dos. Pero después de sus encuentros secretos ese verano, el nadador se marchó a Atenas para entrenar, prometiendo volver para casarse con ella...

–No creo que vaya a gustarme lo que sigue –lo interrumpió Serena–. Evidentemente, no volvió nunca.

–No, su avión se estrelló.

–Oh, no, qué horror.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

–Lo único que le quedó de él era el hijo que pronto tendría. Y, aparentemente, me parezco mucho a él. Siempre he sido un buen nadador –bromeó Darien.

–Te he visto en la piscina.

–Lo sé, Serena. ¿Y te gustó verme nadar? –preguntó Darien, burlón.

–Sí, la verdad es que resultaba impresionante –le confesó ella.

–Bueno, estás cansada, será mejor que te vayas a la cama.

Sin hacer caso de sus protestas, la tomó en brazos para llevarla a su habitación y sus sentidos, que solía controlar con mano de hierro, parecieron despertar a la vida. Sentía un deseo que sólo una mujer podía satisfacer y, en lugar de dejarla en el suelo, se sentó en el sillón colocándose a Serena sobre las rodillas.

–¿Qué haces?

–Cuando un hombre rescata a una damisela en apuros merece una recompensa, ¿no?

Serena se puso tensa.

–¿Qué clase de recompensa tienes en mente? –le preguntó.

–Sólo un beso de buenas noches.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–No, lo siento.

Suspirando, Darien volvió a tomarla en brazos para llevarla a la cama.

–No me mires con esa cara, no soy un violador.

–Ya lo sé, pero yo no recuerdo haber solicitado el puesto de «compañera de cama» –replicó Serena.

Darien se quedó mirándola en silencio durante unos segundos.

–Espera que yo te pida que solicites ese puesto antes de rechazarlo.

Después de eso, salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Afortunadamente se marchaba de la isla al día siguiente, pensó Serena. Y cuando volviera, ella estaría en la casa que había alquilado...

Darien apareció entonces por la puerta de la terraza, con la muleta en la mano.

–Le diré a Luna que te traiga un té.

–No. Por favor, dile que esta noche no quiero té.

–Como quieras –asintió Darien–. Me iré muy temprano, de modo que debemos despedirnos.

–Muy bien, gracias por tu ayuda.

–De nada, ha sido un placer.

Cuando Darien desapareció, Serena sintió una extraña tristeza. Pero con coágulo o sin coágulo, al día siguiente se iría de allí, decidió.

Entonces miró su reloj. Aún era pronto y no estaba cansada, al contrario. Aquel episodio con Darien la había puesto tan nerviosa que tendría que calmarse si quería pegar ojo.

Intentó concentrarse en un libro, pero no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza... no podía explicar por qué se había sentido como una virgen asustada. Aunque la había sorprendido contándole los detalles de su pasado, su propia experiencia era demasiado desagradable como para contársela a un extraño.

Y si Darien tenía intención de mantener una aventura veraniega con ella, estaba más que equivocado.

Serena suspiró pesadamente. El problema era que el contacto íntimo de sus brazos parecía haber creado una extraña intimidad entre ellos...

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

–Entre –dijo, esperando que fuese Luna. Pero se puso rígida al ver a Darien.

–He visto la luz encendida por debajo de la puerta... te he traído tu móvil.

–Ah, gracias. Se me había olvidado por completo.

–En realidad, el teléfono sólo es una excusa –dijo Darien entonces, sentándose al borde de la cama–. Serena, ¿de verdad te has asustado cuando te he pedido un beso? Eres una invitada en mi casa y estás recuperándote de un accidente. ¿De verdad crees que soy tan malo?

–No, no es eso.

–¿Entonces por qué me has mirado con esa cara de susto?

Ella respiró profundamente.

–Es que hace poco tuve una mala experiencia.

–¿Un hombre que se negaba a aceptar una negativa?

–Algo así.

Los ojos de Darien se oscurecieron.

–¿Se propasó contigo?

–No quiero hablar de eso.

–Tal vez sería bueno que hablases –dijo él, levantando su barbilla con un dedo para mirarla a los ojos–. Cuéntamelo, Serena.

Ella lo miró, indecisa, antes de suspirar. ¿Por qué no? Supuestamente, era más fácil confiarle secretos a un extraño que a una persona conocida.

–Verás, creo que yo tengo un problema. Debido a la falta de parientes, tiendo a buscar amistad y cariño más que... en fin, sexo. Hace unos meses, conocí a un artista cuyo trabajo habíamos expuesto en la galería y nos hicimos amigos. Salíamos juntos a comer, a cenar, a conciertos y todo eso. Pero una noche, cuando volvíamos de cenar, me pidió que le enseñara mis últimas acuarelas, así que lo invité a subir a mi estudio –Serena se apartó el pelo de la cara–. Lamentablemente, él malinterpretó la invitación. Intenté apartarlo, pero es un hombre muy grande y la situación se puso difícil.

–¿Te hizo daño? –preguntó Darien.

–Intentó hacérmelo, pero conseguí clavarle el tacón de mi zapato en un sitio particularmente doloroso –respondió Serena.

Darien murmuró algo en griego.

–Afortunadamente no consiguió lo que quería. Aparte de todo, incluso podría haberte dejado embarazada.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–No, eso no. Tomo precauciones contra ese tipo de accidentes –dijo luego, suspirando–. Hasta ese momento pensé que Diamante era un amigo, pero no era así. No he podido dormir bien desde entonces y he decidido olvidarme de los hombres por el momento.

–Me alegra saber que no es por mi culpa –dijo Darien–. Me llevé una desilusión antes, cuando dijiste que no querías cenar conmigo.

Serena sonrió.

–Lo siento.

–Ah, me alegra verte sonreír. Eres incluso más guapa cuando sonríes. Pero si digo eso, me acusarás de apreciar tu belleza más que tu intelecto.

–Como has sido muy amable conmigo, en este caso haré una excepción.

–¿Entonces somos amigos de nuevo?

–De acuerdo.

–Después del funeral intentaré solucionarlo todo para volver lo antes posible. Para entonces, tú ya estarás bien, así que cuídate esta semana. Si quieres bañarte en mi playa, Artemis te llevará. Artemis, no Haruka.

Serena sonrió de nuevo.

–No creo que necesite a ninguno de los dos, pero gracias. Estoy deseando sentarme en la terraza de mi casita y cuando pueda iré caminando a la taberna.

Darien arrugó el ceño.

–Sería más sensato que te quedaras aquí.

–Es muy amable por tu parte, pero debo irme a mi casa. Ah, por cierto, antes de que te vayas, ¿puedo nadar en tu piscina?

–Espera a que vuelva y nadaré contigo –contestó Darien–. El doctor Tomoe vendrá a verte mañana y debes hacer todo lo que te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí, claro.

–Y cuando te vayas a tu casa, llévate las muletas y el bastón.

–Por supuesto –Serena le ofreció su mano, pero en lugar de estrecharla, Darien la besó.

–Normalmente me gustan las mujeres morenas y voluptuosas. Todo lo contrario que tú, mi amiga inglesa.

–Pues entonces no soy de tu gusto. Mi pelo es rubio...

–Dorado –la corrigió él.

–Y no soy en absoluto voluptuosa. Y, francamente, no estoy interesada en cómo te gusten las mujeres.

–Pero te he salvado la vida –le recordó él–. En algunas culturas, eso significa que ahora eres mía.

–En la mía, no. Además, al principio sólo querías echarme de tu isla. No es lo mismo que salvarme la vida, Darien Chiba.

–¿Tú crees? Estabas inconsciente... ¿qué habría pasado si no te hubiese encontrado? Estaba destinado a rescatarte, Serena, y es absurdo luchar contra el destino –Darien apartó el pelo de su cara, con cuidado para no rozar la herida–. Este pelo tuyo me fascina, hriso mou.

–¿Qué significa eso?

–En este caso, chica dorada –Darien sonrió–. Me gustaría ser tu amigo, Serena.

Si pudiera creerlo...

–¿Por qué has vuelto, Darien?

–Tu teléfono. Era la excusa perfecta –reconoció él–. Pero ahora debo irme.

Aunque quería quedarse. Le daba igual la razón por la que hubiera aparecido en su playa, en aquel momento sentía el deseo de tumbarse a su lado y abrazarla, un descubrimiento que lo asustó. Serena no debía complicarle la vida, que ya era suficientemente complicada–. Buenas noches –dijo abruptamente, antes de levantarse.

–Buenas noches –se despidió ella, sorprendida.

–Que duermas bien –fue lo último que dijo Darien antes de cerrar la puerta.

Mientras subía a su habitación, Darien sonrió, irónico. El plan de seducir a su pajarito dorado no estaba funcionando como esperaba. Pero Serena no podía escapar del destino que la había arrojado a sus brazos.

Sus relaciones con las mujeres eran siempre aventuras transitorias, sin emociones. Pero aquella rosa inglesa lo afectaba de una manera especial. Era sorprendentemente importante para su tranquilidad que estuviera a salvo y bien cuidada en la villa, en lugar de volver a su casa y arriesgarse a una nueva caída. Y estaba decidido a ser «amigo» de Serena durante el tiempo que estuviera en la isla.

Un amigo tan íntimo que pronto le haría el amor para borrar de su memoria para siempre los malos recuerdos de otros hombres.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

SERENA apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando el ruido del helicóptero la despertó. Mientras escuchaba el sonido de las aspas se quedó pensativa... Darien se había tomado su rechazo mejor de lo que había esperado. Claro que un hombre como él debía de tener mujeres haciendo cola, pensó. Y con el día que lo esperaba en Atenas, seguramente ya se habría olvidado de ella.

Y, sin embargo, ahora que se había ido, Villa Medusa le parecía extrañamente solitaria.

Luna le llevó el desayuno un poco antes de lo habitual.

–El helicóptero te ha despertado, ¿verdad?

–En realidad, acababa de dormirme.

–Bueno, descansa un poco. Yo tengo que ir al mercado.

–¿Te importaría comprar algo de comida para que la lleve a mi casa? Pienso volver mañana mismo.

Luna estaba en contra, pero Serena insistió.

–Te estoy dando demasiado trabajo. Si Artemis me lleva a casa mañana, te aseguro que estaré perfectamente.

–El doctor Tomoe tiene que venir hoy. Si él dice que sí, te compraré comida en el mercado. Y tienes que comer, Serena. Darien ha dicho que debo cuidar de ti.

Esa información la alegró más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Pero antes de que llegase el doctor Tomoe debía darse una ducha y, más tarde, pensaba sentarse en la terraza a pintar para dejarle la acuarela a Darien como recuerdo.

Era tan maravilloso estar bajo la ducha que se quedó largo rato, hasta que Luna empezó a llamar a la puerta.

–Entra –dijo Serena–. No está cerrada.

El ama de llaves se apresuró a entrar, arrugando el ceño al ver que se había quitado las vendas.

–Ahora me siento mucho mejor. Había pensado salir a la terraza para secarme el pelo antes de que haga demasiado calor.

–Espera, yo te ayudaré.

–Eres un cielo, Luna.

El doctor Tomoe llegó poco después.

–Kalimera, señorita Tsukino –la saludó–. Darien me ha pedido que viniera a verla antes de abrir la clínica. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

–Mucho mejor. Me he duchado por primera vez esta mañana.

–Ha hecho muchos progresos –el médico le tomó el pulso y luego examinó el tobillo y la herida de la frente–. Tengo que volver a vendarlo, pero la herida de la frente está curando muy bien. Y el hematoma del ojo ha desaparecido por completo.

–¿Entonces puedo volver a mi casa?

El doctor Tomoe estuvo de acuerdo en que podía volver a su casa con la condición de que tuviese cuidado.

Una vez sola, Serena se levantó y, con la ayuda de la muleta, dio un par de pasos por la habitación, contenta con el vendaje, más pequeño y menos aparatoso. Sonriendo, sacó sus cosas al balcón para pintar un rato, pero Luna apareció enseguida para preguntar qué le había dicho el doctor Tomoe.

–Que puedo irme a mi casa. Y si Artemis es tan amable de llevarme en el coche, me iré mañana mismo.

–Entonces iré a verte todos los días –dijo la mujer, entristecida–. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Una acuarela para Darien, como regalo –contestó Serena.

–Ah, muy bien. Yo me voy al pueblo con Artemis, pero Haruka cuidará de ti.

Como si fuera la joya de la corona, pensó ella, divertida, mientras iba al baño para llenar unos vasos de agua, contenta con su nueva movilidad. Con aquel calor, todo se secaba mucho más rápido que en casa y cuando Luna y Artemis volvieron del pueblo la acuarela ya estaba tomando forma.

–¡Qué rápido habéis vuelto!

–Llevamos fuera mucho rato, señorita Tsukino.

–No me he dado ni cuenta.

–Haruka nos ha dicho que has trabajado todo el tiempo –dijo Luna, admirando la acuarela–. A Darien le gustará mucho.

–Eso espero. Pero no le contéis lo que estoy haciendo, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

–¿Tienes hambre?

Luna asintió con la cabeza.

–¿Qué tal el pie, _kyria_? –le preguntó Artemis, tomando la bandeja del café.

–Mucho mejor. Dentro de nada podré caminar sin las muletas.

–Pero hoy no –le advirtió Luna.

El teléfono de Serena sonó cuando estaba a punto de ponerse a trabajar, después de comer.

–¿Cómo te encuentras, amiga?

–Hola, Darien. ¿Dónde estás?

–En el coche, de camino al funeral. ¿El doctor Tomoe ha ido a verte?

–Sí, ha estado aquí. Me ha vuelto a vendar el tobillo, pero con una venda menos aparatosa. Y dice que puedo volver a mi casa.

–Te llamaré esta noche –le prometió él–. Descansa esta tarde, Serena. Ojalá... –pero Serena no pudo escuchar la última frase porque se había quedado sin cobertura.

El traje oscuro de Darien iba a juego con su estado de ánimo cuando llegó a la iglesia. Mamoru Chiba no lo miró siquiera, pero Zoisite y Kaolinite Karras, hermanas de Neherenia, lanzaron sobre él una mirada venenosa. Darien, sin amilanarse, se colocó en la parte trasera del cortejo fúnebre y se preparó para soportar la ceremonia, su rostro una rígida máscara mientras escuchaba al sacerdote decir un responso por el alma de Neherenia.

¿Qué alma?, se preguntó.

Cuando el interminable servicio finalizó por fin, él fue el primero en levantarse del banco. Salía con tanta prisa para evitar a su abuelo que el hombre que apareció entre la gente con un cuchillo en la mano lo tomó por sorpresa.

Los reflejos hicieron que se echara a un lado y la hoja del cuchillo se clavó en la manga de su traje, haciéndole un corte en el brazo. Pero Darien levantó el otro brazo para golpearlo en el estómago y cuando el hombre trastabilló lo golpeó en la barbilla, enviándolo al suelo.

La gente que estaba a su alrededor empezó a gritar y, unos segundos después, llegaron dos policías.

Darien vio el rostro sorprendido de su abuelo, pero fue el gesto de satisfacción de las hermanas Karras lo que recordó después. Porque esa satisfacción se convirtió enseguida en un gesto de decepción. Porque no lo había matado, por supuesto.

Darien se volvió hacia los policías para contarles lo que había pasado mientras ellos sujetaban al hombre. Una ambulancia llegó poco después, pero pidió que esperasen, decidido a informar a la policía antes de ir al hospital.

Inspirada después de hablar con Darien, Serena volvió a concentrarse en su acuarela. La luz de mediodía era más brillante, más vívida que antes y estuvo largo rato mezclando colores en su paleta para intentar capturar el brillo del sol sobre la piscina y el verde de las plantas, con todos sus tonos; un reto al que respondió con total concentración.

Cuando Luna tosió diplomáticamente, Serena levantó la cabeza.

–Ah, algo de beber. Qué bien, estoy muerta de sed.

–Tienes una visita.

–¿En serio? ¿Quién?

–Rei Kou, la hermana de Seiya. No te preocupes, también habla tu idioma.

–Ah, estupendo, me vendrá bien un descanso. ¿Te importa decirle que espere aquí un momento mientras voy a asearme un poco?

Cuando volvió a la terraza, después de haberse lavado las manos y cambiado la camiseta, una joven morena estaba mirando su acuarela.

–Hola, yo soy Rei –se presentó–. Estaba hablando con el doctor Tomoe el otro día y me dijo que tal vez te gustaría tener compañía ahora que Darien ha vuelto a Atenas.

–Me gustaría mucho –dijo Serena, con una sonrisa en los labios–. Y ahora puedo darte las gracias por guardar mis cosas en la bolsa.

–De nada. Seiya me contó que habías tenido un accidente.

–Tu hermano también ha sido muy amable conmigo. Por favor, dale las gracias de mi parte cuando hables con él. ¿Ha vuelto al hospital?

–Sí, sólo había venido para estar unos días –Rei señaló el cuadro–. Estoy impresionada. Tienes mucho talento.

–Gracias. ¿Te apetece un zumo de fruta?

–Sí, gracias.

–Pero siéntate...

Rei miró el vendaje de su tobillo.

–¿Crees que podrás manejarte sola en la casa?

–Una vez que Artemis me lleve allí, seguro que no habrá ningún problema. La casa sólo tiene un piso, así que no tendré que bajar y subir escaleras. Por cierto, hablas muy bien mi idioma.

–Teníamos una estupenda profesora en el colegio. Además, luego me fui a estudiar a Inglaterra y trabajé en Londres durante un tiempo –Rei sonrió–. El acento griego aún es muy fuerte, pero eso es más difícil de quitar.

–Lo haces de maravilla, ya me gustaría a mí hablar tu idioma. ¿A qué te dedicabas en Londres?

–Trabajé en un banco, con unos chicos guapísimos de la City. Uno de ellos incluso intentó convencerme para que compartiésemos su elegante apartamento frente al río.

Con esos ojos y esas curvas, Serena podía creerlo. Rei era seguramente el tipo de mujer que le gustaba a la mayoría de los hombres.

–¿Pero no lo hiciste?

–No, qué va. Sentí la tentación, si quieres que te diga la verdad, pero echaba de menos mi casa. Para entonces había ahorrado algo de dinero, así que decidí volver. Y luego mi hermano me presentó a un médico guapísimo del hospital... –Rei le mostró el anillo de compromiso que llevaba en el dedo–. Me caso dentro de unas semanas...

–¿En serio? –exclamó Serena–. Enhorabuena. ¿Cómo se llama?

–Nicholas. Pero ya te he contado muchas cosas sobre mí, cuéntame algo sobre ti.

Rei la escuchó mientras Serena describía su trabajo en la galería de arte y después le preguntó qué opinaba sobre Darien.

–¿Te cae bien?

–Sí, ha sido muy amable conmigo.

Ah, qué británicamente discreta.

Serena sintió que se ponía colorada.

–Bueno, en realidad al principio no fue nada amable conmigo, al contrario. Se mostró incluso amenazante cuando me encontró en la playa. Cuando le expliqué que no era una periodista empezó a mostrarse más simpático, pero no puedo seguir aprovechándome de su hospitalidad...

Serena levantó la mirada, alarmada, cuando Luna salió a la terraza llorando. Rei le preguntó en griego qué pasaba y después miró a Serena con gesto de preocupación.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Toma tu muleta, vamos al estudio de Darien –dijo Rei–. Por lo visto, ha ocurrido algo en Atenas que tiene que ver con Darien.

Una vez en el estudio, Rei la ayudó a sentarse en el sofá mientras encendía el televisor.

–Vamos a ver si dicen algo en las noticias...

En la pantalla apareció un grupo de gente gritando y varios policías en la puerta de una iglesia. Un periodista contaba lo que ocurría mientras se llevaban a alguien en una camilla para meterlo en una ambulancia.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Serena.

–Alguien atacó a Darien cuando salía de la iglesia después del funeral de Neherenia Chiba, la mujer de su abuelo.

–¿Qué?

Rei tradujo lo que decía el periodista:

–Darien Chiba, el famoso empresario, fue atacado por un hombre que blandía un cuchillo...

¿Un cuchillo? Serena tragó saliva, mirando la pantalla.

–¿Qué más?

–Darien se defendió y lo han llevado al hospital. Pero el que iba en la camilla era el hombre que lo atacó, no él –Rei dejó escapar un suspiro, volviéndose hacia ella para darle una palmadita en el brazo–. Voy a llamar a Nocholas al hospital... o a mi hermano, si no lo encuentro. No te preocupes, enseguida sabremos cómo está Darien.

–Sí, por favor.

–¿Estás bien? Te has puesto muy pálida.

–No, es que me ha sorprendido. No te preocupes por mí, ve a hacer esa llamada.

Rei le dio instrucciones a Luna, que fue corriendo a la cocina, mientras Artemis ayudaba a Serena a volver a la terraza.

–No tenga miedo, señorita Tsukino. Darien es un hombre muy fuerte.

–Sí, lo sé. Estoy bien, ve a consolar a Luna. La pobre está muy disgustada.

–Quiere a Darien como si fuera un hijo –dijo Artemis–. Y yo también.

–Lo sé, así que no se preocupe por mí, estoy perfectamente. Además, no debería estar aquí dándoles trabajo en este momento...

–Darien nos dijo que cuidásemos de usted y eso es lo que vamos a hacer –la interrumpió el hombre–. Además, es un placer, no es trabajo. Luna le está haciendo un té.

En cuanto Artemis desapareció, Serena buscó un pañuelo de papel en el bolso. El golpe en la cabeza parecía haber aflojado sus lagrimales. Pero tendría que esperar hasta que alguien le contase lo que estaba pasando...

Desde luego, el primer encuentro de Darien con su abuelo había sido dramático. Serena se quedó mirando el jardín, angustiada hasta que Rei volvió a reunirse con ella.

–Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que no localizaba a nadie. No te preocupes, Darien está bien. Sólo es un corte superficial, según Nicholas. Pero me ha enviado un mensaje de texto, así que no sé más detalles. Seiya llamará más tarde para contárnoslo todo –Rei se inclinó para abrazarla al ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas–. No te preocupes, Serena. No le ha pasado nada. Voy a contárselo a Artemis y Luna.

–Gracias –dijo Serena, sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo–. No sé por qué estoy llorando.

–Me lo puedo imaginar –Rei sonrió antes de volver a entrar en la casa.

Si el asaltante tenía un cuchillo, Darien había sido muy valiente, o muy insensato, al defenderse.

Poco después, Rei volvió a su lado.

–Ya los he tranquilizado un poco, estaban muy nerviosos. –Ojalá hablase griego, así podría enterarme de algo en televisión.

La joven la miró en silencio durante unos segundos.

–Me parece que Darien te gusta más de lo que estás dispuesta a admitir.

–Sí, ahora me gusta, pero al principio me caía fatal. Parecía pensar que había entrado en su playa buscando pasar un buen rato con el propietario o algo así.

Rei soltó una carcajada.

–Pobre Darien. Las mujeres lo han perseguido toda la vida y ahora que tiene tanto éxito es aún peor. Pero él nunca trae a ninguna mujer aquí. Éste es su refugio y la gente del pueblo respeta su privacidad –le dijo, mirando alrededor–. ¿Te gusta la casa?

–¿Cómo no iba a gustarme? –por impulso, Serena apretó la mano de la joven–. Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido. Luna y Artemis estaban demasiado disgustados como para contarme lo que pasaba.

–Pobrecitos.

–Si te apetece pasar por mi casa esta semana, estaré encantada de verte.

–En realidad, tengo instrucciones de «pasarme por allí» todos los días –dijo Rei.

–¿Instrucciones de quién?

–De Darien, por supuesto. Darien y yo somos viejos amigos, íbamos juntos al colegio.

–¿Y alguna vez fuisteis algo más que amigos?

–No, en absoluto –Rei rió de nuevo–. Darien siempre estaba ocupado estudiando o trabajando. Fue a verme a Londres cuando estaba estudiando allí y mi novio de entonces vio a aquel chico tan guapo que se subió por las paredes. Pero no, nunca ha habido nada más que una buena amistad.

–Pero tú eres el tipo de mujer que le gusta.

–¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

–Me lo ha dicho. Las rubias lo dejan frío.

–Hasta que te conoció a ti, evidentemente –dijo Rei–. Yo creo que le gustas, Serena. Si no, ¿por qué iba a pedirle a todo el mundo que cuidase de ti?

–¿A todo el mundo?

–A Luna, Artemis, Haruka y a mí, por no hablar del doctor Tomoe. Todos tenemos instrucciones para cuidar de ti. Por cierto, ¿quieres que vuelva esta tarde, por si hay más noticias?

Serena podría haberla besado.

–¿Te importaría? Podríamos cenar juntas.

–Estupendo.

–¿Pero no te echarán de menos en la taberna?

–En estas circunstancias, a mi padre no le importará. Quiere mucho a Darien y, además, yo no podré ver a Nicholas hasta el fin de semana –Rei miró su reloj–. Voy a echarles una mano ahora, volveré alrededor de las ocho.

–Muchas gracias. Se lo diré a Luna.

–No te preocupes, Serena. Haría falta algo más que un cortecito de nada para hacerle daño a Darien.

En cuanto su alegre visita desapareció, Luna salió a la terraza.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

–Sí, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

–Ahora mejor. Y me alegro de que Rei venga a cenar. Haré algo especial.

–Todas tus cenas son especiales, Luna... más que especiales, fabulosas –Serena apretó la mano de la mujer–. No te preocupes, Darien se va a poner bien.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

–Eso dice Artemis, pero yo siempre me preocupo. Artemis y yo no tenemos hijos, pero ayudamos a Gaia a criar a Darien...

–Y es como el hijo que no habéis tenido, ¿verdad?

–Así es –murmuró Luna, secándose una lágrima con el mandil–. Bueno, voy a preparar la cena. Si dicen algo más en televisión, Artemis te lo contará.

Al atardecer, Serena empezó a quedarse sin luz y decidió dejar la acuarela para el día siguiente. Si se levantaba temprano, podría terminarla antes de marcharse. Mientras limpiaba los pinceles, sintió un escalofrío al pensar que Darien podría haber muerto...

Pero sería una locura enamorarse de él, se dijo. Sin embargo, cuando sonó su teléfono, sintió una oleada de alivio al escuchar su voz.

–¿Estás bien? He visto las noticias y me he dado un susto terrible. ¿Sigues en el hospital?

–Si me dejas hablar, te lo contaré...

Pero Serena siguió hablando, tan nerviosa que no podía controlar los nervios:

–La pobre Luna está hecha polvo. Afortunadamente, Rei estuvo aquí y pudo traducirme lo que decían en televisión. ¡Por favor, Darien, ese hombre podría haberte matado!

–¿Y habrías guardado luto por mí?

–Pues claro que sí. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en el hospital?

–No estoy en el hospital, me marché en cuanto me limpiaron la herida. En realidad no es más que un rasguño, fui demasiado rápido para él –dijo Darien, con una arrogancia que la hizo sonreír.

–¿Te han dado puntos?

–No, sólo me han puesto un vendaje. Y una inyección antitetánica, por si acaso.

–¿Conocías al hombre?

–No... –Darien dijo algo en griego–. Perdona, tengo que irme. Hablaremos luego.

Serena se quedó sentada frente al escritorio y, desesperada por pensar en algo que no fuera Darien, empezó a escribir postales. Imaginando la reacción de Mina si le contaba todo lo que le había pasado en esos días, se limitó a escribir que la isla era preciosa y que hacía un tiempo maravilloso. Después de eso, salió a pasear por el jardín apoyándose en el bastón hasta que volviese la bella señorita Kou.

Rei era tan encantadora que le resultaba imposible pensar que no hubiera habido nada entre Darien y ella. Aunque seguramente Darien conocía a muchas mujeres como Rei, voluptuosas bellezas griegas más de su gusto que las delgadas y pálidas inglesas.

Serena se miró al espejo. Se había lavado el pelo y lo tenía brillante, suelto. Cómo había envidiado el pelo liso de Mina cuando eran adolescentes... y Mina se reía, diciendo que ella envidiaba sus rizos rubios. Fijación por las Barbies, bromeaba. Y luego se apartaba cuando Barbie le tiraba un zapato. Después de ponerse un vestido de color frambuesa, Serena salió a la terraza para ayudar a Luna a poner la mesa.

–Estás muy guapa. Te queda muy bien ese color.

–Gracias. Por cierto, me ha llamado Darien.

–Sí, también ha llamado a Artemis. Una pena que no lo hayan dejado ingresado en el hospital.

–Me parece que no le gustan los hospitales.

Luna la miró entonces, pensativa.

–Te gusta Darien, ¿verdad?

Serena se puso colorada.

–Sí, claro. Ha sido muy amable conmigo.

–Y tú le gustas a él. Darien nunca había traído una mujer a la casa.

–En realidad no me ha traído, Luna. No tuvo más remedio que hacerlo cuando me encontró inconsciente en la playa.

–Pero le gustas –repitió Luna.

En ese momento escucharon el ruido de un coche en la entrada.

Con un pantalón blanco y una blusa de color verde mar que destacaba un escote envidiable, la visita de Serena estaba aún más guapa que antes.

–Bonito vestido –dijo Rei–. ¿Te has recuperado del susto?

–Más o menos. Darien me ha llamado por teléfono. Por lo visto, se marchó del hospital en cuanto le curaron la herida.

–Eso me han dicho.

–¿Alguna noticia sobre el hombre que lo atacó?

–La policía está cuestionándolo ahora.

–¿Y saldrá algo en las noticias?

–Las noticias son más tarde, después de cenar. Y haré de intérprete mucho mejor cuando haya comido algo –Rei la miró de arriba abajo–. ¿Estás así de delgada porque haces ejercicio?

–No, tengo un buen metabolismo.

–Qué suerte. Yo tengo que controlar mi peso.

–¿Por qué? Eres preciosa.

–¡Gracias, glykia mou! Pero para estar así tengo que hacer régimen.

–¿Para gustarle a Nicholas?

Rei sonrió.

–No, a él le encantan mis curvas. Pero tengo que entrar en el vestido de novia, así que... por cierto, he traído unos pasteles con miel y nueces para el postre, pero yo sólo puedo tomar uno.

–Qué bien.

–Y también una botella de vino, regalo de mi padre. Dice que una copa de vino es buena medicina para el estrés –Rei apretó su mano–. No te preocupes, Darien es un hombre muy fuerte y se pondrá bien.

Serena se puso colorada.

–Estoy preocupada por él, pero no hay nada entre nosotros. Acabamos de conocernos.

–Una hora, un minuto, eso es todo lo que hace falta para enamorarse. En fin, no voy a tomarte el pelo, aquí llega la cena.

Entretenida con el relato de Rei sobre los preparativos de su boda, Serena había comido lo suficiente como para satisfacer a Luna cuando volvió para retirar los platos.

–¿Te importa si vamos a ver las noticias? Si no tengo un traductor, no me entero de lo que dicen.

–No, claro.

Rei la ayudó a llegar hasta el estudio y apretó su mano cuando apareció una fotografía de Darien en la pantalla.

–Le han dado el alta en el hospital y el atacante está siendo custodiado por la policía.

–¿Nada más? –preguntó Serena cuando en la pantalla apareció otra imagen.

Rei asintió con la cabeza mientras apagaba el televisor.

–Si me entero de algo más, te lo diré mañana. ¿Cuándo piensas marcharte?

–Tal vez me quede un día más. En la casa no hay televisión y al menos aquí, Luna y Artemis pueden contarme lo que pasa.

Rei asintió mientras volvían a la terraza.

–Me parece muy bien. Además, en la casa estarías aislada. Acepta un consejo: quédate aquí hasta que puedas caminar sin el bastón.

–Et tu, Brute? –bromeó Serena.

–¡No tiene sentido que me hables en latín, _kyria_, yo soy griega! Y tú eres británica, así que vamos a tomar un té. Le diré a Luna que vas a quedarte un día más.

Serena rió.

–Muy bien, de acuerdo. Me rindo, Rei Kou. Me quedaré un par de días más.

–Dile a Darien que he sido yo la que te ha convencido, así estará en deuda conmigo.

Serena se metió en la cama con un libro pero, en lugar de concentrarse en el relato, no dejaba de pensar en lo cerca que había estado Darien de perder la vida. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Un día antes le resultaba desagradable y, de repente, sus sentimientos por él habían cambiado por completo.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, suspiró aliviada cuando la llamó por teléfono.

–¿Te he despertado?

–No, estaba despierta. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Me duele muchísimo, necesito que alguien me consuele.

–No, en serio.

–Lo digo en serio. ¿Estás en la cama?

–Sí.

–Dime qué llevas puesto.

–Una camiseta azul que me llega hasta las rodillas. Cuando duermo me gusta estar cómoda.

–Me parece muy bien... –Serena notó que contenía el aliento.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Nada, que me tira un poco la herida. Que duermas bien, hristo mou.

Serena dejó el móvil sobre la mesilla y apagó la luz, bostezando. Por alguna razón, escuchar la voz de Darien la había relajado y esperaba que a él le hubiera pasado lo mismo. De modo que cerró los ojos y apoyó la cara en la almohada...

Serena siguió trabajando a la mañana siguiente, interrumpida a intervalos por las llamadas de Darien.

–Me alegro mucho de que hayas decidido quedarte en la villa. Espera hasta que vuelva, por favor –le pidió.

–Ya veremos.

No le dijo nada sobre su intención de terminar su acuarela ni le habló de la otra, la de la playa desde el acantilado, pero estaba decidida a terminarlas.

Tuvo que discutir con Haruka y Luna pero, al final, Haruka colocó una sombrilla para resguardarla del sol. La acuarela de la piscina era para que Darien se acordase de ella en el futuro, la de la playa para ella misma, aunque no necesitaría recordatorios.

Serena recibió la visita de Rei por la tarde y su nueva amiga se mostró encantada con la acuarela.

–¿También es para Darien?

–No, ésta es para mí.

–¿Qué tal el tobillo?

–Mucho mejor. Ahora puedo ir casi corriendo con mi muleta.

–Seiya te envía saludos, por cierto. Vio a Darien en el hospital y me ha asegurado que está bien.

–Menos mal.

–Sé buena y volveré mañana. Tenemos una persona que nos ayuda en la taberna, así que podré pasar más tiempo contigo.

–Muchas gracias, Rei.

Serena trabajó durante unas horas para aprovechar la luz, pero estaba cansada cuando Artemis y Haruka fueron a quitar la sombrilla.

–Hora de volver a casa, _kyria_ –dijo Artemis–. Es hora de cenar.

Después de cenar, Luna la ayudó a meterse en la cama, regañándola porque había trabajado demasiadas horas.

–Voy a traerte un té.

–Muchas gracias –murmuró Serena.

–¿Quieres una manta?

–No, estoy bien.

Darien llamó antes de que tuviera tiempo de preguntarse si lo haría.

–¿Cómo estás?

–En la cama ahora mismo. He estado pintando todo el día.

–Ya me han dicho, al borde del acantilado.

–Quería pintar tu playa para llevármela a casa como recuerdo.

–¿Para acordarte de Chyros o de mí? –le preguntó Darien–. Aunque yo no necesito recordatorios, nunca olvidaré a mi bella intrusa.

Mejor, pensó Serena, que había pintado la acuarela precisamente con esa idea.

–¿Qué tal tu herida?

–Curando rápidamente.

–¿Conocías al hombre que te atacó?

–Sí –contestó él, muy serio–. Le ha contado a la policía que le pagaron para que me hiriese, no para matarme. Dice no saber quién le pagó, pero yo me niego a creerlo. Evidentemente, tiene miedo de dar nombres. Dice que el nombre y las instrucciones le llegaron por correo, junto con la amenaza de hacerle daño a sus hijos si se negaba.

–Por el amor de Dios, Darien, ten cuidado –le advirtió Serena, asustada–. Quien le haya pagado podría volver a intentarlo. ¿Hay seguridad donde vives?

–La mejor. El edificio en el que vivo tiene un excelente sistema de seguridad y dos guardias en la puerta, pero en cuanto pueda volveré a Chyros, donde nadie puede hacerme daño.

* * *

_**Muchas emociones, verdad? jiji Y Serena ya está enamorada de Darien total, no creen?**_

_**Mañana vuelvo con uno más.**_

_**Besos y abrazos,**_

_**Bruna.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

SERENA tardó largo rato en dormirse. Estaba preocupada por Darien y más preocupada por estarlo tanto. Aún no había superado el trauma de lo que pasó con Diamante y sólo una tonta se arriesgaría a mantener una relación con otro hombre, especialmente con uno como Darien Chiba.

Estuvo horas dando vueltas en la cama, pero por fin se quedó dormida... para ser despertada por unas manos que tiraban de ella. Serena no sabía si era real o una pesadilla, pero sus gritos fueron ahogados por una tela maloliente que alguien puso sobre su cara.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba helada de frío. Oía un ruido extraño, pero en lugar de sentir miedo sintió rabia al notar que estaba atada de pies y manos. Otras personas disfrutaban de unas vacaciones de ensueño, sin más problemas que una maleta perdida o el retraso de un avión. Por el momento, las suyas habían ido de un desastre a otro. Pero la rabia pronto se convirtió en pánico al identificar el sonido: era el motor de un barco o una lancha. Estaba tirada en cubierta, atada de pies y manos, como un pollo antes de meterlo al horno. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente? ¿Y dónde la llevaban? Y lo más aterrador: ¿qué ocurriría cuando llegase allí?

Al menos le habían quitado el maloliente paño de la cara, que debía de estar empapado de cloroformo. Serena tragó saliva y apretó los dientes, rezando para que nada le hubiera pasado a Artemis y Luna. Pero en lugar de ponerse a llorar hizo un esfuerzo para permanecer absolutamente inmóvil. Mejor fingir que seguía inconsciente que arriesgarse al cloroformo de nuevo.

¿Pero por qué la habían secuestrado? Si el rescate era el motivo, ella no tenía dinero. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando el motor de la lancha se detuvo.

¿Qué iba a pasar? Serena mantuvo los ojos cerrados, haciéndose la muerta mientras alguien que olía a tabaco y sudor se la echaba al hombro. Y, por los bruscos movimientos, parecía estar caminando entre rocas o algo parecido. «Cuando vuelva a casa», se prometió Serena a sí misma, «si vuelvo a casa, no saldré nunca más».

Oyó entonces el crujido de una puerta y, un segundo después, cayó sobre un camastro que olía a pescado.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio una sombra recortada a la luz de la luna que entraba por un ventanuco y tuvo que tragarse un grito cuando una figura encapuchada se inclinó sobre ella. Hablaba en griego, pero era un griego muy diferente al de Darien y, cuando ella lo miró con cara de no entender, el hombre la tomó por los hombros, como exigiendo una respuesta.

–Soy británica... no hablo su idioma.

Por la retahíla de exclamaciones que soltó el hombre, aquélla era una mala noticia. Pero Serena no entendía por qué.

Estaba envuelta en una especie de manta y no podía mover los brazos, de modo que le costaba mantener el equilibrio.

–¿Habla mi idioma? –le preguntó. Pero recibió un gruñido como respuesta–. ¿No podría desatarme las manos? –insistió, sin muchas esperanzas–. Me duelen los brazos.

Para su sorpresa, el hombre le quitó la manta y desató sus manos... para volver a atarlas por delante. Serena hizo un esfuerzo para sentarse erguida, horriblemente consciente de que la camiseta dejaba al descubierto sus muslos cuando él encendió una linterna colgada de una viga. Podía ver los ojos brillantes del hombre por las rendijas de la capucha y se asustó cuando se inclinó hacia ella.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

El hombre puso un periódico entre sus manos atadas y le hizo varias fotografías con un móvil. Luego, sacó un cuchillo y cortó un mechón de su pelo. Decidida a no mostrar miedo, Serena lo miró desafiante mientras apagaba la linterna y salía de la cabaña... o lo que fuera aquello. Unos segundos después, oyó el motor de la lancha alejándose y sólo entonces dejó escapar un suspiro de angustia.

Se quedó mucho rato en silencio, a oscuras, pero poco después vio las primeras luces del amanecer colándose por un ventanuco. Estaba en una especie de cabaña de pescadores muy primitiva, con el camastro como único asiento... pero olía mal y estaba húmedo.

El hombre había atado sus muñecas, pero no con tanta fuerza como antes. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba dejarla allí?, se preguntó. ¿Y quién iba a recibir las fotografías y el mechón de pelo? ¿Darien?

El secuestrador sabía que era británica y, evidentemente, que no era pariente de Darien Chiba. Entonces, ¿pensaría que era su amante o su novia? No se le ocurría que el secuestro pudiera tener otra motivación más que el dinero.

Tenía que salir de allí, se dijo. No iba a quedarse llorando como una víctima, esperando a que la rescatasen.

Había tensado un poco las muñecas cuando el hombre volvió a atarla y, decidida, empezó a morder los nudos hasta que el primero empezó a aflojarse un poco. Le dolían los dientes pero trabajó frenéticamente, sin pensar en el dolor, y después de lo que le parecieron horas por fin logró desatarse.

Respirando profundamente durante unos segundos, Serena levantó los pies para ponerlos sobre el colchón y desatar la cuerda que los ataba. De milagro, el vendaje del tobillo no se había movido, aunque le dolía. Pero con las dos manos libres era más fácil desatar los nudos y, unos minutos después, estaba libre.

La luz del amanecer revelaba la primitiva cabaña en toda su gloria. Serena sonrió, irónica, al revivir el dramático cambio en sus circunstancias. Unas horas antes estaba disfrutando del lujo de la villa de Darien, atendida por Luna y Artemis. Y ahora estaba en un sitio maloliente, sola y en peligro de muerte.

Sin la muleta era difícil caminar, pero se acercó a la puerta para ver si podía abrirla... como había esperado, estaba cerrada. La empujó con los hombros y tiró de ella, pero no cedió ni un centímetro.

Cansada, se dejó caer sobre el camastro y cerró los ojos. Pero no podía quedarse parada, tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de allí. Se subió al camastro para mirar por el ventanuco y, a través de un cristal muy sucio, vio que estaba en una playa rodeada por un acantilado tan escarpado que daba vértigo. Pero aquélla era una cabaña de pescadores, de modo que tal vez alguien pasaría por allí...

Serena levantó los ojos al cielo. Un secuestrador no la llevaría a un sitio en el que pudieran encontrarla fácilmente y sólo se tenía a ella misma.

Suspirando, apoyó la cabeza en el cristal y enseguida se echó hacia atrás, sorprendida. No era cristal, era una especie de plástico duro y opaco. El ventanuco era muy pequeño, pero ella era delgada...

Animada, miró alrededor buscando algo con lo que romperlo... y encontró un cubo de metal bajo el camastro.

Apoyándose en el pie bueno, Serena tomó el cubo y golpeó el ventanuco con todas sus fuerzas. Pero el plástico era muy duro y permaneció intacto. Maldita fuera.

Decidida, volvió a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que le dolía todo el cuerpo del esfuerzo. Entonces, por fin, lanzó un grito de triunfo cuando el plástico se dobló. Cubierta de sudor, sin aliento, tiró los restos del plástico al otro lado y se apoyó en el alféizar para intentar colarse por el ventanuco. Tardó unos minutos en hacerlo porque era muy estrecho, pero lo consiguió.

Afortunadamente cayó sobre un montón de arena, porque su tobillo no podría resistir mucho más, y llenó sus pulmones de aire fresco. Se había roto una uña y tenía magulladuras por todas partes, pero era libre.

Serena miró alrededor, apoyándose en la pared de la cabaña. Si se quedaba allí esperando atraer la atención de algún pescador seguramente atraería antes la atención del secuestrador, que volvería tarde o temprano.

El acantilado era más abrupto que el de Villa Medusa, pero sus ojos se iluminaron al ver un camino de tierra medio oculto entre los pinos. Era un camino de cabras, pero tenía que intentarlo, de modo que se adentró entre los árboles, alegrándose de poder ocultarse entre ellos... Serena hizo una mueca de dolor cuando las piedras y las hojas de los pinos se clavaron en sus calcetines. Daba igual, tenía que salir de allí.

Pero cuando intentó subir sujetándose a las rocas, se llevó una decepción: el camino era tan empinado que resultaba imposible. Muy bien, tenía que pensar. Afortunadamente, su reloj había sobrevivido, pero vio que era mucho más tarde de lo que creía. Había tardado horas en soltar las cuerdas...

De repente, se quedó inmóvil, con el corazón en la garganta al escuchar el ruido de un motor. Asustada, se tiró al suelo y se arrastró sin hacer ruido hasta que encontró una rama gruesa que podría servirle como arma. Por si acaso.

Pero cuando el ruido del motor se acercaba decidió que ya estaba bien de ser una víctima. Si era el secuestrador, se enfrentaría a él y lucharía por su vida en lugar de esconderse como una cobarde.

Con el corazón acelerado, se levantó blandiendo la rama... y dejó escapar un sollozo al escuchar una voz familiar. ¡Era Darien! Darien estaba llamándola.

Gritando de alegría, Serena tiró la rama y corrió hacia la playa, donde él estaba saliendo de una lancha. Era la imagen más maravillosa que había visto en toda su vida. Darien la abrazó con tal fuerza que pensó que le había roto una costilla, mientras Artemis apretaba su mano, emocionado.

–¿Te han hecho daño, Serena? –le preguntó, angustiado.

–No, estoy bien. Pero vámonos de aquí antes de que vuelva...

–¿Sólo era un hombre?

–Sí.

–¿Puedes describirlo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–No, estaba oscuro y llevaba una capucha puesta. Pero era muy alto y hablaba en griego con un acento diferente al tuyo.

–Debía de ser muy fuerte si ha podido llevarte en brazos hasta la cabaña.

Darien la dejó sobre la cubierta de la lancha con mucho cuidado e ignorando sus protestas la envolvió en una toalla antes de darle una botella de agua mineral.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí, sí...

Darien la abrazó mientras Artemis arrancaba a toda velocidad e Serena apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, disfrutando de su calor, de su fuerza, sin poder creer que estaba a salvo de verdad.

–La puerta de la cabaña estaba cerrada y no podía abrirla...

–¿Y cómo has salido?

–Por un ventanuco. Tuve que romper el cristal... bueno, no era un cristal, sino un plástico muy fuerte. Pero me duelen el tobillo y las muñecas. ¿Cómo has podido encontrarme?

–Cuando era joven me pasaba la vida en esta isla. Cuando me llegó la fotografía a través de mi gente en Atenas me volví loco de angustia, pero cuando logré calmarme reconocí la barraca porque hace años trabajé para el propietario, un pescador de la zona. Hay muchas parecidas por aquí, pero tuve una premonición... dime la verdad, Serena, ¿ese animal te ha hecho daño?

–No, me puso un trapo en la cara con cloroformo y en la cabaña me cortó un mechón de pelo. ¿También has recibido eso?

–No lo he recibido yo personalmente. Vine hacia aquí en cuanto Artemis me llamó todo angustiado para decir que habías desaparecido.

Serena miró al hombre, que sacudió la cabeza con expresión asustada.

–¿Te han pedido dinero?

–Sí, pero tengo hasta mañana para pagar. Mi gente en Atenas me ha pasado el mensaje –Darien respiró profundamente–. Artemis oyó algo por la noche y salió a investigar, pero no pudo ver nada en la oscuridad. Y al ver que no estabas en tu habitación me llamó inmediatamente...

–Menos mal que no se encontró con el secuestrador –dijo Serena.

–De todas formas, el pobre se siente avergonzado porque no ha podido protegerte. Y yo también.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–No es culpa de nadie. Y estoy bien, de verdad. ¿Qué era ese sitio, por cierto?

–Una isla diminuta y deshabitada al sur de Chyros. Probablemente la eligió porque podría llevarte allí rápidamente sin que lo vieran.

–¿Deshabitada? Entonces, si hubiera logrado llegar a la cima del acantilado, ¿no habría servido de nada?

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

–No hay playa al otro lado, sólo rocas. El viejo Petros era un solitario y pasaba mucho tiempo allí. Solía llevar la pesca diaria a Chyros para venderla en las tabernas, de ese modo lo conocí. Me dio un trabajo durante las vacaciones y a menudo iba a la isla con él, por eso reconocí la caseta en la fotografía –Darien apretó su mano con fuerza–. De no haber sido así...

–No pensemos en ello –lo interrumpió Serena, suspirando de alivio al ver algo familiar en el horizonte–. ¡Chyros!

* * *

_**Hola Chicas! Como van? Espero que todo bien. Vaya, que sorpresa me llevé cuando leí la história por primera vez y vi el secuestro de Serena, no me lo esperaba, y ustedes?**_

_**Bueno, besos y abrazos,**_

_**Bye!**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

PERO, en lugar de dirigirse al puerto de Chyros, Artemis pasó de largo.

–¿Dónde vamos? –preguntó Serena.

–A casa.

Artemis llevó la lancha hacia un muelle al otro lado del puerto, donde había un jeep esperando, y saltó para ayudar a Darien a sacar a Serena.

–Tienes que tumbarte en la parte de atrás para que no te vean –le dijo, tapándola con la toalla–. Unos minutos más y estarás a salvo.

Serena tuvo que concentrarse para no vomitar mientras Darien conducía a toda velocidad, pero se relajó un poco cuando por fin llegaron a la villa, donde Luna, histérica de angustia, la recibió con besos y abrazos.

–Estoy bien, estoy bien...

Darien la llevó a su habitación, en la que se había alojado el primer día, y dio un paso atrás para mirarla mientras Luna lloraba sin parar.

–Estoy bien, en serio, Luna –repitió Serena–. Sólo tengo sed. Me encantaría tomar un té.

Darien le dijo algo en griego y la mujer se secó las lágrimas con una esquina del mandil.

–Me synchoreite! Voy a buscar el té.

–Tened cuidado –les advirtió Darien–. Si alguien llama a la puerta o por teléfono, di que aún no hemos encontrado a nuestra invitada.

Artemis asintió solemnemente, saliendo con su mujer de la habitación.

–¿Has llamado a la policía? –le preguntó Serena.

–Me puse en contacto con ellos inmediatamente –Darien la miraba con tal intensidad que el corazón de Serena se aceleró–. Bueno, dime cómo te encuentras. De verdad.

–Estoy bien. Tengo sed y estoy un poco asustada, pero bien –Serena levantó las manos–. ¿Tienes alguna pomada para mis muñecas? Están un poco despellejadas.

Darien masculló algo en griego.

–Todo esto es culpa mía. La persona que ha orquestado el secuestro cree que pagaré lo que me pida para recuperarte. Y está en lo cierto, habría pagado lo que me pidiera –dijo luego, pasándose una mano por el cuello–. Pero no puedo llamar al doctor Tomoe, no quiero que sepan que estás a salvo. Lo que daría por tener delante a ese canalla...

–No necesito al doctor Tomoe, estoy perfectamente. Y no te acerques a ese canalla, tú ya has tenido lo tuyo.

–¿Seguro que no te ha hecho daño? –insistió Darien.

–Seguro, aunque mientras me llevaba a la cabaña no tuvo mucho cuidado que se diga. Y luego se puso como loco cuando vio mi pelo...

–Es por el color, esperaba pelo oscuro.

–¿Qué? ¿Pensó que estaba secuestrando a otra persona?

–A una amiga mía, la nieta del empresario Zafiro Black, que también ha recibido una nota de rescate esta mañana.

¿Todo aquello había ocurrido debido a un error de identidades?

–¿Te importa pedirle a Luna que me traiga algo de ropa? Necesito ducharme y cambiarme.

–Todas tus cosas están aquí. Dormirás en esta habitación esta noche y todas las noches, donde yo pueda mantenerte a salvo.

–Pero cuando detengan al secuestrador dará igual. Puedo volver a mi casa...

–No, hasta que vuelvas a tu país te quedarás aquí –la interrumpió Darien–. Te he rescatado dos veces. Una tercera podrías no tener tanta suerte.

–No ha sido mi intención darte problemas, te lo aseguro –replicó ella, molesta.

–No quería decir eso, perdona... –Darien no terminó la frase porque Luna entraba en ese momento con la bandeja del té–. Debes tomarlo aquí, no en el balcón. Con una mira telescópica, alguien podría verte.

Genial.

–Lo que tú digas –Serena dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

–Bueno, te dejo descansar. ¿De verdad te encuentras bien? Pareces agotada.

–Es que estoy agotada. Pero después de una taza de té y una larga ducha estaré como nueva.

Cuando Darien desapareció, Serena se dejó caer sobre la cama, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Luna apretó su mano, comprensiva, pero al ver las marcas de las cuerdas en sus muñecas empezó a soltar una parrafada en griego, indignada.

–Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Y no sé por qué lloro ahora que estoy a salvo.

–Es natural. Venga, cuando te tomes el té, te ayudaré a ducharte.

–No hace falta, Luna, puedo hacerlo sola. Tenía mucho miedo de que os hubiera hecho daño a Artemis o a ti...

Luna la abrazó, llorando de nuevo.

Cuando por fin Serena pudo meterse en la ducha, haciendo una mueca al sentir el golpe del agua en su cuerpo magullado, su estado de ánimo no era tan feliz como debería. Había esperado que Darien se preocupase un poco más. Habían acordado ser amigos, después de todo, y un abrazo no habría estado mal. Pero después de rescatarla parecía como si hubiera apagado un interruptor...

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para lavarse el pelo. Su prioridad cuando volviera a casa sería hacerse un buen corte para igualarlo ya que le faltaba un mechón. Tuvo que sonreír al pensar eso. Qué maravillosamente tranquila sería su vida de vuelta en la galería de arte.

Una vez fuera de la ducha cubrió sus magulladuras con una camisa de manga larga y un pantalón vaquero. Pero decidió ir descalza porque se había hecho daño en la planta de los pies con las agujas de los pinos. Se sentía vulnerable sin la venda del tobillo, pero estaba tan sucia que tuvo que quitársela.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, Luna estaba apartando el embozo de la cama.

–Tienes que descansar.

–No tengo sueño, Luna. Voy a leer un ratito en ese cómodo sillón.

Le parecieron horas hasta que Darien volvió a visitarla con la muleta en la mano. Evidentemente, también él se había duchado.

–Tienes mejor aspecto.

–Gracias. Pero has tardado mucho.

–¿Me has echado de menos?

–Pensé que querrías saber algo más sobre mi milagroso escape.

–Y así es. Quiero que me cuentes todos los detalles, pero antes tenía que dejarme ver en el pueblo. He salido con la lancha de nuevo... la idea es dar la impresión de que aún no te hemos encontrado.

–Ah, ya veo.

–En cuanto volví al muelle, Rei salió corriendo de la taberna para saber si habíamos averiguado algo, así que la he abrazado dramáticamente y le he contado al oído que estabas bien pero nadie debía saberlo. Ella, haciendo su papel, se ha puesto a llorar amargamente... te has perdido una interpretación de Oscar.

–Me lo puedo imaginar.

–Le he dicho que no llame porque podrían haber pinchado el teléfono, pero vendrá mañana pase lo que pase –Darien sacó un tubo de pomada del bolsillo–. Dame la mano.

–Ah, qué alivio. La verdad es que me escuece un poco. Y me duelen las plantas de los pies, pero se me pasará con una buena noche de sueño.

–Te has quitado la venda del tobillo.

–Estaba sucia.

–En cuanto pueda, llamaré al doctor Tomoe para que venga a cambiar el vendaje. Mientras tanto, ten cuidado al caminar.

–Lo haré. Además, ahora tengo mi muleta –dijo Serena–. Aunque no me ha hecho falta mientras salía de la cabaña y subía por el acantilado.

–Lo cual es asombroso. Hemos tenido mucha suerte, Serena, si no hubiera localizado la cabaña...

–No pienses en eso.

–Evidentemente, el secuestrador no es de Chyros. De ser así, te habría llevado a un sitio más remoto. ¿Recuerdas algo más sobre él?

–No –Serena se encogió de hombros–. No estaba en condiciones de fijarme en nada, la verdad. Pero cuando volvió a atarme las manos no lo hizo con demasiada fuerza. Deshice los nudos con los dientes. Pensé que no lo lograría nunca, pero...

Darien miró sus manos, angustiado.

–¿Puedes imaginar lo que sentí cuando Artemis me llamó para decir que habías desaparecido?

–Imagino que te sentías culpable porque tu dinero era el motivo del secuestro. Además, los secuestradores rara vez dejan con vida al secuestrado.

Darien levantó la mirada, con los ojos brillantes.

–Pensé todo eso, sí. Me sentía desesperado, frustrado... y enfurecido.

–¿De verdad te importaba tanto?

–¿Es que lo dudas? ¿Dudas de mis sentimientos por ti, Serena?

–Sólo soy una extraña, alguien que está de paso en tu vida.

–Pero yo tengo la impresión de conocerte bien.

–Seguramente porque las circunstancias han sido extraordinarias.

–Tenerte en brazos a menudo ha acelerado el proceso –bromeó Darien.

–Al menos ya no tienes que hacerlo. Ahora puedo caminar sola.

–Pero sigo deseando tenerte en mis brazos, amiga mía.

Serena respiró profundamente.

–Darien, la semana que viene me iré a casa. Y aunque te estoy muy agradecida porque me has salvado la vida...

–Dos veces –le recordó él.

–Sí, dos veces, es verdad. Me temo que a cambio no tengo nada que ofrecerte más que mi agradecimiento. Los romances de verano no son lo mío.

Darien apretó los labios, mirando su reloj.

–Intentaré recordarlo –murmuró después–. Descansa hasta que Luna te traiga la cena. Estaré en el estudio, intentando hablar con mi gente en Atenas. ¿Necesitas algo?

–No, gracias. Oye, Darien...

–¿Sí?

–Estoy preocupada por algo... ¿y si el hombre se marcha con el dinero y la policía no es capaz de detenerlo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–No podremos hacer nada.

–En ese caso, te deberé algo más que un agradecimiento.

–No me deberás nada, esto no es culpa tuya. Eras una invitada en mi casa... soy yo quien está en deuda contigo. Debería haber tenido más cuidado.

Serena sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. De nuevo. Eso de llorar se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre y no era su estilo. Claro que nunca antes la habían secuestrado. ¡Menuda historia para contar cuando volviera a casa!

Darien bajó al estudio para hablar con su ayudante en Atenas. Andreas, como siempre, fue conciso y eficiente, contándole que el dinero estaba preparado en un maletín que sería colocado, según las instrucciones, en un callejón al lado del kafeinion, que ya estaba siendo vigilado por la policía. No había habido más comunicaciones por parte del secuestrador desde que afirmó que la rehén sería devuelta cuando recibiese el dinero.

–No me gusta, Andreas. Algo huele mal. Necesito saber quién está detrás de todo esto –dijo Darien–. Alguien intenta atacarme, de una manera o de otra, y eso tiene que terminar.

–Estoy de acuerdo. Pero con la ayuda de la policía y nuestra propia gente lo detendremos, no te preocupes.

–Volveré a Atenas por la mañana.

–Sería mejor que te quedases en Chyros, Darien. Aquí podrías ser un objetivo.

–Más razones para volver. Soy yo a quien quieren.

–¿Cómo está la joven?

–Increíblemente bien después de lo que le ha pasado. Gracias, Andreas. Mantenme informado.

Darien salió al jardín, pensativo. Si pudiera elegir, habría vuelto a Atenas de inmediato para controlar la operación personalmente. Tuvo que apretar los puños al pensar en Serena a merced de ese canalla...

Quien hubiera organizado aquello parecía saber que la mejor manera de hacerle daño era atacando a la mujer que debía imaginar era su novia. Pero había cometido un error terrible al elegir al secuestrador. Ese hombre había creído que su invitada era Michiru Black, la chica con la que había salido en las revistas últimamente.

Darien siguió paseando, con los dientes apretados. Mientras se acercaba a la isla en la lancha, la esperanza y el pánico se mezclaban en su corazón. Y luego sintió un alivio abrumador al ver a Serena en la playa, desafiante con aquella rama en la mano. La idea de perderla o de que otro hombre la tocase lo volvía loco.

Qué ingenua era Serena, diciendo que, si esperaba de ella algo más que gratitud, no iba a tener suerte. Porque él esperaba mucho más.

* * *

_**Hola chicas, como están? Pido disculpas por la tardanza u.u' Les traigo el capítulo 8. Creen ustedes que Darien logrará alcanzar sus expectativas con Sere?**_

_**Mañana vuelvo a subir, así que hasta pronto!**_

_**Bruna.**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

SERENA despertó cuando una mano tocó su hombro suavemente y sonrió al ver a Luna.

–¿Qué hora es?

–La hora de cenar.

–¿Ya? –Serena se incorporó en el sillón, en el que se había quedado dormida–. Deberías haberme despertado antes.

–Darien dijo que te dejásemos descansar. Por cierto, Artemis ha puesto los cuadros en la habitación de abajo.

–Dale las gracias de mi parte.

Habían pasado tantas cosas desde que pintó esas acuarelas que casi se le habían olvidado.

Suspirando, Serena se puso una camisa. Le habría gustado cenar con Darien después de su aventura pero, como había ocurrido en el pasado con otros hombres, tal vez Darien no estaba interesado en conversar con ella si eso era lo único que tenía que ofrecerle. ¿Y por qué insistía ella tanto en que eso era lo único que podía ofrecerle?, se preguntó entonces.

Después de haber estado a punto de perder la vida, ¿tan terrible sería disfrutar de una breve aventura romántica con un hombre que la atraía en todos los sentidos?

No, no sería terrible en absoluto. Y ése era el problema; una aventura romántica con Darien podría ser maravillosa. Pero debía pensar que pronto volvería a su mundo, a su vida normal. De modo que apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Aunque el instinto le pedía que celebrase la vida haciendo el amor con el hombre que le había salvado esa vida. Dos veces.

Darien apareció entonces en la puerta, como si lo hubiera conjurado.

–Estás muy seria, Serena.

–Estaba contemplando los misterios de la vida –dijo ella–. ¿Hay alguna noticia?

–No, sólo que todo sigue adelante.

–¿De verdad crees que existe el peligro de que ese hombre vuelva por aquí? –le preguntó Serena cuando cerró las cortinas.

–Es mejor tener cuidado. Pero no descansaré hasta que la policía lo haya detenido y descubra quién lo ha organizado todo.

–¿Has pensado que podría ser tu abuelo? Tal vez quiera vengarse por la muerte de su esposa.

Darien negó con la cabeza.

–Aunque fuese capaz de algo tan terrible como contratar a un hombre para que matase a su nieto, Mamoru no habría preparado este secuestro. El abuelo de Michiru es un amigo suyo de toda la vida.

–¿El secuestrador pensó que yo era Michiru?

–Sí, es una buena amiga mía.

–¿Compañera de cama?

–No –respondió Darien–. Tenemos una relación de amistad. Es una chica inteligente y guapa de cuya compañía disfruto inmensamente, pero...

–Pero no es tu tipo.

–No, no lo es. Pero Michiru es la prueba de que un hombre y una mujer pueden ser amigos.

–Ojalá más hombres pensaran de ese modo. Cuando estaba en la cabaña, temiendo que ese hombre volviera para matarme, me preguntaba si volvería a ver a mis amigos, a Mina sobre todo. Pero eso me motivó aún más para escapar –Serena sonrió–. Y luego apareciste tú y todo acabó bien.

–Gracias a Dios.

–Lo importante es que he sobrevivido. Por cierto, al descubrir que yo no era la mujer que esperaba imagino que quien lo haya orquestado todo se preguntaría si tú ibas a pagar el rescate.

–Él sabía que pagaría. Pero cometió un gran error con Zafiro Black. Michiru estaba con su abuelo cuando recibieron la nota de rescate.

Luna entró entonces con una bandeja, seguida de Artemis con otra. Y Darien sonrió al ver que Serena parecía sorprendida.

–¿Creías que ibas a cenar sola?

–Sí, la verdad es que sí. No me habías dicho nada...

–¿Lo habrías preferido?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

–No, claro que no.

–Entonces, comamos. Debes de estar hambrienta.

–La verdad es que no, el susto me ha quitado el apetito. Cuando volví a casa sólo quería beber agua... ¿por qué me miras así?

–Has dicho «cuando volví a casa».

–Sí, bueno, supongo que la villa me pareció mi casa después de una aventura así. Cuando estaba en la cabaña, pensé que no volvería a verla...

–No digas eso –Darien apretó su mano–. Ahora estás a salvo y te juro que nadie te hará daño.

–Sí, vamos a hablar de cosas más agradables –Serena levantó una ceja–. Háblame de esa amiga tuya, Michiru.

–Es una chica muy atractiva y muy intelectual que se niega a casarse con los hombres que le presentan sus padres.

–¿Y tú eres uno de ellos?

–No, no. Debido a las circunstancias de mi nacimiento, yo no sería el marido adecuado.

–¿Aunque seas el nieto de Mamoru Chiba?

–Como él se niega a reconocerme, sí.

–¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?

–¿Te gustaría a ti si estuvieras en mi situación?

Serena lo pensó un momento.

–Si fuera mi único pariente, es posible que sí.

–Yo no tengo esa capacidad de perdón –dijo Darien, sin mirarla.

–Bueno, háblame de Michiru.

–Cenamos juntos de vez en cuando y salgo con ella cuando necesita un acompañante para la ópera o el teatro. Es buena compañía y le tengo mucho cariño.

–¿Y ella a ti?

–También –Darien sonrió–. Pero está enamorada de otra persona.

–¿Y entonces por qué vas con ella al teatro y a cenar?

–Michiru es seguidora de Safo, su amante es otra mujer. Pero aparte de mí, y de ti ahora, nadie más lo sabe.

–En fin, al menos ha tenido la suerte de no ser ella la secuestrada.

Darien soltó una carcajada.

–Ella le habría dado a probar su propia medicina. Michiru es una chica muy guerrera.

–Oye, que yo no soy de mantequilla.

–No, es verdad. Has sido muy valiente –reconoció Darien–. Bueno, yo te he hablado de la mujer de mi vida. Ahora, háblame de los hombres de la tuya.

Serena hizo una mueca.

–Tengo muchos amigos. Sobre todo Sammy y Kelvin, dos hermanos gemelos. Sus familias vivían cerca de mis abuelos, así que prácticamente nos criamos juntos.

–Pero son amigos nada más.

–Nada más –asintió Serena–. Aunque mi mejor amiga es Mina, otra chica del barrio. Los cuatro seguimos siendo muy amigos.

–¿Y su marido aprueba esa amistad?

–Sí, claro. Pero daría igual que no la aprobase, Mina es una persona muy leal a sus amigos.

Darien sonrió.

–Y tú también, ¿no?

–Sí, yo también. Además, conozco a los gemelos desde el colegio, son como hermanos para mí.

–¿Y ellos te ven como una hermana?

–Pues claro que sí –Serena miró la silla de respaldo duro en la que estaba sentado–. Ahí no puedes estar cómodo. Si yo me tumbo en la cama, tú puedes sentarte en el sillón. A menos que tengas cosas que hacer...

–¿Qué puede ser más importante que pasar la noche contigo? –Darien se levantó–. Pero antes tengo que bajar al estudio para hablar con mi ayudante. Luego volveré para seguir charlando un rato... a menos que quieras dormir.

–¡No, no! –Serena negaba con tal énfasis que Darien arrugó el ceño.

–¿No puedes dormir?

–No exactamente. La verdad es que no quiero tener pesadillas.

–El descanso es importante después de lo que has tenido que pasar.

–Pero tú me rescataste, otra vez.

–Por lo cual aún no he sido debidamente recompensado –dijo Darien mientras se dirigía a la puerta–. ¿Necesitas algo?

–No, gracias.

Serena se preguntó qué había querido decir con eso. ¿No esperaría que se acostase con él por haberla rescatado? Sí, seguramente era lo que esperarían muchos hombres... claro que los hombres esperaban que una se acostase con ellos por cualquier razón.

Suspirando, se levantó para tumbarse en la cama. Hombres.

Darien volvió unos minutos después.

–¿Sabes algo nuevo?

–No, nada. Solo que están preparados para mañana por la noche y que debo irme a primera hora. Estaré allí cuando vayan a buscar el dinero del rescate.

–¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? –exclamó Serena, horrorizada–. Deberías dejar que se encargase la policía, Darien. Tú has escapado de un ataque, podrías no tener tanta suerte una segunda vez.

–Entonces es mi destino y no se puede evitar. Esto es algo que debo hacer, Serena –Darien se sentó al borde de la cama y tomó su mano–. Espero que lo entiendas.

–Sí, claro que lo entiendo –replicó ella, enfadada–. Es una cuestión de testosterona, pero me parece un error.

–Lo siento, pero tiene que ser así.

Serena pensó entonces que, si se iba por la mañana, tal vez sería buena idea darle su acuarela, por si acaso.

–Debería haberte pedido que subieras algo de mi habitación.

–Iré a buscarlo ahora, si quieres. ¿Qué es?

–Las acuarelas que estoy pintando.

–Voy a buscarlas.

Serena se sintió un poco tensa mientras esperaba que volviese. Un hombre como Darien Chiba podía comprar obras de los más renombrados artistas. ¿Sus acuarelas le parecerían trabajos de aficionada? La piscina no era un Hockney, pero esperaba que la guardase como recuerdo de todas formas.

Él volvió unos minutos después con un paquete.

–Artemis las ha guardado con mucho cuidado, como puedes ver.

–Es un cielo. Y Luna también, eres afortunado de tenerlos en tu casa.

–Lo sé. ¿Quieres que lo abra?

–No, lo haré yo –Serena rasgó el papel y le dio la acuarela de la piscina–. Ésta es para ti.

Darien miró la acuarela con una expresión inescrutable.

–Entonces pintas de verdad.

–Pues claro que sí. ¿No me digas que sigues pensando que soy una periodista en busca de una exclusiva para una de esas revistas escandalosas?

–La experiencia me ha hecho suspicaz –le confesó él–. Pero ya sé que no eres una periodista.

–Y, sin embargo, seguías dudando de mi palabra.

–Si era así, ya no lo dudo. Esta acuarela es... exquisita –parecía tan sincero que Serena se calmó–. No sólo eres una artista, sino una muy dotada. Mirando esto casi siento el calor del sol y el fresco del agua de la piscina.

–Es un regalo para ti, una manera de darte las gracias por lo bien que te portas conmigo.

–Efcharisto poli, Serena. Es un honor –Darien dejó el cuadro sobre la cómoda–. Haré que lo enmarquen en Atenas y lo colgaré aquí, en mi dormitorio –le dijo, mientras ella sacaba el cuadro de la playa–. Ése también es precioso.

–Éste es para mí. Me lo llevaré a casa e intentaré convencerme de que todo esto no ha sido un sueño.

–Y yo guardaré el mío como un tesoro.

–Bueno, ahora ya sabes que soy pintora de verdad.

–Claro que lo sé.

Serena lo miró, pensativa.

–Me gustaría que no fueras a Atenas mañana, Darien.

–¿Te da miedo que me pase algo?

–¡Pues claro que sí!

–No te preocupes por mí, sé cuidar de mí mismo. Y no soy tan tonto como para ir solo, además. Andreas y mi equipo de seguridad estarán a mi lado por si acaso –Darien la miró a los ojos y luego, sin decir nada, la tomó entre sus brazos–. No te preocupes, Serena, no me pasará nada.

–No puedo evitarlo. Esta noche tendré pesadillas.

–Yo sé cómo remediar eso.

–¿Con una tisana?

–No, mi remedio es mucho mejor –dijo él, con una voz tan ronca que su pulso se aceleró–. Pero ahora debo bajar para decirle a Artemis a qué hora quiero marcharme –Darien la besó en los labios, apartando el flequillo de su frente–. Vuelvo enseguida.

Serena se quedó inmóvil cuando salió de la habitación. ¿Eso había sido un beso de buenas noches?

Suspirando, bajó de la cama para tomar el camisón que Luna había planchado y fue cojeando al baño, impaciente consigo misma. Al día siguiente, Darien iba a arriesgar su vida para enfrentarse al hombre que la había secuestrado... pensar eso la hizo sentir un escalofrío y supo que no pegaría ojo esa noche.

Debería haber sido más clara, pensó, debería haberle dicho que quería acostarse con él. Ésa sería la mejor cura para todas las pesadillas y, probablemente, para muchos otros males. Sobrevivir al secuestro había puesto las cosas en perspectiva, enseñándole no sólo que la vida era muy corta, sino que también podía ser muy dulce.

Serena se acercó al balcón para comprobar que las puertas estaban bien cerradas y después se tumbó en la cama, con un libro en la mano. Si Darien no volvía, su destino era el insomnio. Pero al menos podría dejar la lámpara encendida, como una velita en la oscuridad.

Estaba leyendo una novela de uno de sus autores favoritos, pero el intricado misterio medieval, aunque maravillosamente escrito, no lograba captar su atención. Serena levantó la mirada, sorprendida, cuando Darien entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

–Como había imaginado no tenemos tisana, de modo que deberíamos probar con el otro remedio.

Ella se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios resecos.

–No me has dicho en qué consistía ese remedio.

Darien sonrió mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

–Es muy sencillo, hriso mou. Tenerte entre mis brazos toda la noche para que te sientas segura.

El corazón de Serena dio un vuelco.

–Suena muy efectivo.

–Lo es. Pero sólo hay un problema... o tal vez más de uno.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Si te abrazo, yo no podré dormir. Aunque no me importa pasar una noche en vela para evitar que tengas pesadillas.

–Parece que estoy constantemente en deuda contigo. ¿Cómo voy a pagarte?

–A mí se me ocurre una manera –Darien pasó una mano por su pelo–. ¿Y a ti?

–Sí –dijo ella, quemando sus barcos–. ¿Es la misma que la tuya?

–Estás atormentándome –susurró Darien, sus labios a unos centímetros de los suyos– Te deseo. Dime que tú me deseas a mí.

Por supuesto que lo deseaba. En aquel momento lo deseaba más de lo que había deseado nada en toda su vida. Y después de tantos traumas, se merecía eso. Sería su recompensa tanto como la de Darien. Y si las cosas iban mal al día siguiente... Serena sintió un escalofrío y Darien debió de notarlo porque la abrazó con fuerza.

–Háblame, hriso mou. Dijiste que sólo podías darme las gracias. ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

–Sí –murmuró Serena–. Así que deja de hablar y hazme el amor, Darien Chiba... antes de que cambie de opinión otra vez.

Riendo, Darien se levantó para quitarse la ropa. Pero cuando iba a tumbarse en la cama, desnudo, ella levantó una mano.

–No, espera. Quédate así un momento.

Serena deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo bronceado... los anchos hombros, el torso cubierto de suave vello oscuro, las largas piernas y la poderosa masculinidad entre ellas. Y, regocijada, notó que su inspección hacía que Darien se ruborizase.

–Me niego a quedarme aquí de pie mientras tú me miras.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque mi cuerpo me está traicionando.

–Ya veo –Serena se quitó el camisón y apartó sugerentemente el embozo de la cama.

Darien se tumbó a su lado y, dejando escapar un gruñido de placer, deslizó las manos por su espalda.

–He soñado con esto.

Ella suspiró, apretándose contra su torso, encantada al sentirlo temblar.

–Yo me he negado a soñar con esto.

–¿Por qué no querías hacer el amor conmigo?

–No, porque sí quería.

Darien la besó fieramente. Sus labios eran cálidos y expertos y ahora que estaban desnudos sus caricias la mareaban. Con sus pechos aplastados contra el torso masculino notaba los latidos de su corazón y todo su cuerpo se convertía en una zona erógena.

Él levantó la cabeza y sonrió, triunfante.

–Eres preciosa. Me resulta imposible creer que estuviera enfadado contigo el día que te encontré en la playa.

–Ese día me diste un susto de muerte. Tenías una cara de ogro...

–¿Tienes miedo ahora?

–No –Serena se acercó un poco más–. Hazme el amor, Darien. Haz que me sienta feliz de estar viva.

Él obedeció con tal fervor que el calor de sus besos fue como una descarga eléctrica. Serena se apretó contra él, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel hasta que Darien se apartó un poco para besar su garganta... y sus pechos se hincharon de anticipación al sentir el cálido aliento masculino. Por turnos, él los acarició con los labios y la lengua, mordiéndolos suavemente, las caricias despertando un río de lava entre sus piernas.

–No tiembles. Puedo parar si eso es lo que quieres.

–No quiero que pares, quiero que sigas –Serena suspiró cuando él bajo la mano para acariciarla, la caricia más íntima de todas, mientras la devoraba con un beso posesivo y abrumador.

La miraba a los ojos, como haciendo una pregunta que Serena respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Pero cuando entró en ella, el corazón de Serena dio un salto dentro de su pecho. Durante unos segundos se quedaron inmóviles pero luego, como por instinto, sus músculos interiores lo abrazaron en fiera invitación y Darien la llevó a una carrera a cuya meta llegaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos mientras sus corazones recuperaban el ritmo normal y, por fin, Darien se tumbó de lado, llevándola con él y apartando el flequillo mojado de su frente.

–¿Te he hecho daño, hriso mou?

–No –contestó ella–. Pero me has sorprendido.

–¿Por qué?

–Después de lo que pasó con Diamante, estaba segura de que no querría volver a hacer el amor –Serena lo miró a los ojos–. Pero contigo era como si estuviéramos escalando juntos una montaña... me habría muerto de no llegar a la cima.

Los ojos de Darien brillaron, satisfechos.

–Pero has llegado a la cima, ¿verdad, glykia mou?

–Y he caído luego en caída libre.

Él soltó una carcajada.

–Es muy agradable para un hombre escuchar eso.

Serena sonrió.

–Eso suena muy griego.

–Porque es lo que soy, y orgulloso de ello, además. Y tú eres una rosa inglesa, Serena, tan preciosa e inteligente que no puedo creer que ningún hombre haya querido casarse contigo.

–Uno quiso hacerlo hace un par de años, pero cuando me dijo que debería buscar un trabajo serio porque tendríamos que pagar una hipoteca... la verdad, se me quitaron las ganas de casarme.

–Ese tonto quería convertirte en alguien que no eras.

–Exactamente –asintió Serena, contenta de que lo entendiera–. Así que rompimos. Él quería a la Serena mujer, no a la Serena artista.

–Yo las quiero a las dos –dijo Darien, con una expresión que aceleró su corazón de nuevo–. Olvida a los otros hombres, ahora eres mía.

Era suya, sí. Por el momento. Pero aquel momento era todo lo que tenían. En unos días se marcharía de Chyros y volvería a su casa, a su mundo, donde no había sitio para un hombre como Darien Chiba. Pero ese mundo parecía muy lejano e irreal mientras Darien le hacía el amor.

Sintió que besaba su garganta y seguía hacia abajo, hacia su pecho, su estómago... para besarla luego en un sitio poco acostumbrado a esas atenciones. Sus caricias eran tan hábiles, tan expertas que la enviaban a una cima diferente, donde experimentó el placer sola. Y Darien la abrazó después, en silencio, acariciando su pelo.

* * *

**_Hola, chicas! A que el remedio de Darien es muuuy efectivo, verdad? jejejeje_**

**_Nos vemos mañana._**

**_Besos y abrazos,_**

**_Bruna._**


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

DE NUEVO, Serena escuchó el ruido del helicóptero a primera hora de la mañana y musitó una plegaria por Darien. Cerró los ojos, pensando quedarse en la cama un ratito más, pero se quedó dormida y cuando despertó de nuevo y miró el reloj se levantó como por un resorte. Estaba poniéndose el camisón cuando Luna entró con el desayuno.

–¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa?

–Al baño. Quería ducharme antes de desayunar.

–Darien se ha marchado temprano –dijo la mujer.

–Sí, lo sé. He oído el helicóptero.

–¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana, mejor?

–Muy bien, Luna –Serena sonrió–. Y, por una vez, tengo ganas de desayunar.

Serena se miró críticamente al espejo, sorprendida al ver que tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre. ¿Qué había esperado, ver la evidencia de su pecado?

Pero había sido una maravilla, no un pecado. El brillo alegre de sus ojos pronto se convirtió en un brillo de aprensión, asustada al pensar en Darien enfrentándose con aquel hombre...

Decidida a ser fuerte, se arregló a toda prisa y entraba cojeando en la habitación cuando sonó su móvil.

–Kalimera, Serena. ¿Cómo estás?

–Muy bien. Me da vergüenza decir que he dormido hasta muy tarde, pero me encuentro estupendamente.

–Y yo me alegro mucho. Habría dado cualquier cosa por poder quedarme y despertarte a besos, pero tengo noticias.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Cuando llegué a mi apartamento encontré una nota manuscrita en el correo en la que me daban la localización de la isla de Petros. Como el hombre que me atacó, tu secuestrador seguramente fue amenazado de algún modo pero, aparentemente, tiene conciencia y no estaba dispuesto a dejarte allí. De todas formas, ten cuidado, no salgas de la casa.

–Muy bien, Darien.

–Me gusta mucho esa respuesta. Cuando vuelva a casa quiero escucharla a menudo –bromeó él.

Serena levantó una ceja. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

–Estoy preocupada por ti, así que llámame esta noche... después.

–Lo haré, pero no te preocupes, hriso mou. Te juro que no me arriesgaré tontamente.

Preocupada o no, Serena desayunó con apetito. Estaba a punto de pedirle a Luna otro café cuando oyó el ruido de un coche en la entrada y, poco después, Rei entraba en la casa, con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Kalimera, Serena. Después de lo que has pasado deberías estar destrozada, pero estás tan guapa como siempre.

–Estoy bien. Iba a pedirle otro café a Luna. ¿Quieres uno?

–No, gracias.

Cuando Luna se marchó con la bandeja, Rei estaba vibrando de impaciencia.

–Bueno, dime, ¿te ha hablado Darien de mi maravillosa interpretación cuando volvió a Chyros?

–Sí, me lo ha contado. Dice que eres una actriz maravillosa.

–Yo me veo como Medea –Rei hizo una pose trágica–. O Electra, pero dejemos eso. Dime qué te pasó, cuéntamelo en detalle. Imagino que debiste de pasar un miedo horrible.

–Cuando desperté en la lancha lo que sentí fue rabia. Pero al descubrir que estaba atada de pies y manos me asusté de verdad –Serena le contó todo lo que había pasado hasta que Darien apareció en la lancha para salvarla.

–¡Por segunda vez! –exclamó Rei–. Imagino que lo recompensarías como es debido –añadió, traviesa.

–Por supuesto. Le regalé una de las acuarelas que había pintado.

–¿No se te ocurrió nada más emocionante que una acuarela?

–A Darien le gustó –la sonrisa de Serena desapareció entonces–. Espero que la conserve después de que me marche.

–Nunca te olvidará, seguro.

–No lo sé. No he sido más que un problema detrás de otro desde que llegué a Chyros.

–¿Qué culpa tienes tú de que ese tipo te secuestrara? Además, después de lo que ha pasado deberías alargar tus vacaciones. Y me encantaría que fueras a mi boda.

Serena sonrió.

–A mí también me gustaría, pero tengo que volver a mi trabajo.

Rei suspiró mientras buscaba una tarjeta en su bolso.

–Mira, aquí están mis números de teléfono. Llámame si cambias de opinión.

–Lo haré. Gracias por venir a verme.

–¿Cómo no iba a venir? Es asombroso que hayas sobrevivido a una experiencia tan horrible. Yo tendría pesadillas de por vida –Rei miró su reloj con cara de pena–. Bueno, tengo que irme. Ya que Darien no está, ¿por qué no vienes a la taberna esta noche? A mis padres les encantaría conocerte.

–Muchas gracias, pero creo que es mejor que nadie me vea por el momento. Tal vez mañana. –Muy bien, llámame si me necesitas para algo. Cuídate, Serena.

–Lo haré.

Incapaz de concentrarse en la lectura, Serena decidió pintar un retrato a lápiz de Darien. Los retratos no eran lo suyo, pero las fuertes facciones de Darien empezaron a tomar forma con tal rapidez que, por la tarde, había logrado un retrato de cierta calidad. Luna se quedó tan maravillada que de inmediato llamó a Artemis e Serena prometió hacer otro para mantenerse ocupada mientras se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Darien y si estaría bien.

En ese momento, Darien estaba en su oficina, en una reunión con Andreas y varios miembros de su equipo de seguridad, todos discutiendo sobre quién iría a llevar el maletín en el distrito Psyrri.

–Esto es algo personal, así que iré yo –dijo Darien–. Para vengarse, ese hombre le ha hecho daño a una persona que estaba invitada en mi casa. Por lo tanto, señores, soy yo quien debe enfrentarse a él antes de entregárselo a la policía.

–Pero quien lo haya organizado te conoce –protestó Ari Constinou, su jefe de seguridad–. Has sobrevivido a un ataque, puede que no tengas tanta suerte la segunda vez.

–La intención nunca fue asesinarme. Para conseguir el dinero me necesita vivo –replicó Darien–. Pero cometió un gran error al secuestrar a alguien que está bajo mi protección y tendrá que pagar por ello.

–Muy bien, de acuerdo –Andreas miró de uno a otro–. Éste es el plan que hemos preparado: yo entraré para tomar un café frente a la ventana que da al callejón. Dos de vosotros os quedareis cerca de la puerta y otro vigilará los servicios. El jefe no aparecerá hasta el último momento y el resto del equipo estará con Ari en el bar de enfrente. La policía no intervendrá, como ha pedido Darien.

–¿La policía ha aceptado ese plan? –preguntó alguien.

–No, ellos querían que yo no interviniera –respondió Darien–. Pero me he negado.

Por la noche, obedeciendo a su instinto, Darien llegó al barrio de Psyrri con una hora de antelación y se detuvo en la esquina del café, sonriendo a un miembro de su equipo de seguridad.

–Llega temprano...

El hombre masculló una serie de palabrotas cuando, de manera inesperada, saltó la alarma de incendios y un grupo de gente salió corriendo del café.

Darien, que estaba pendiente, corrió al callejón y se lanzó sobre un sujeto de gran envergadura que estaba a punto de tomar el maletín. El tipo intentó librarse de él, pero lo sujetó en el suelo hasta que llegaron sus hombres y, unos segundos después, la policía.

–Pude quedarme mientras la policía lo interrogaba –le contó a Serena después, por teléfono–. Una vez custodiado, suplicó protección para él y su familia contra Zoicite y Kaolinite Karras, las hermanas de Neherenia Chiba. Como yo sospechaba, eran ellas las que estaban detrás de todo.

–Qué horror.

–Como el hombre que me atacó con el cuchillo, la mujer y los hijos de tu secuestrador habían sido amenazados por esas dos arpías. Pero jura que él no es un asesino, por eso me envió la nota diciendo dónde estabas.

–Y a ti no te hizo daño –añadió Serena.

–No, pero pudo hacértelo a ti.

Darien siguió contándole que la policía había interrogado a las hermanas Karras, que se volvieron locas de furia al saber que su plan había fallado.

–Pero su vendetta contra mí era más por haber perdido la generosa pensión que les pasaba su hermana que por su muerte.

–¿Querían que ese hombre te matase?

–No, sólo que me hiriese. Como fuente de dinero no les servía muerto.

Serena apretó el teléfono con manos temblorosas.

–¿Qué iba a ser de mí?

–Estaban tan histéricas que era imposible entender lo que decían, pero Andreas se ha quedado en la comisaría y me llamará más tarde. En fin, da igual lo que pretendieran las hermanas Karras, lo importante es que tú estás a salvo, hriso mou. Esta noche podrás dormir bien.

–Seguramente tendré pesadillas.

–Si yo estuviera a tu lado, tendría una cura para eso.

La mera idea hizo que le temblasen las rodillas.

–¿Cuándo volverás a Chyros?

–Tan pronto como pueda –contesto él–. Además de este asunto, debo ir a la oficina a solucionar un par de cosas... desde que apareciste en mi vida he dejado a un lado mi negocio.

–Lo siento mucho. Pero no importa, me iré pronto.

–Lo sé –dijo Darien–. Y cuando vuelva a Chyros pasaremos juntos el mayor tiempo posible.

Serena dejó el teléfono sobre la mesilla, suspirando de alivio al saber que todo había terminado. Pero estaba muy pensativa mientras se dejaba caer sobre las almohadas. Darien decía querer pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella antes de que se fuera de Chyros... ¿se referiría también a estar juntos fuera de la cama? Y de ser así, ¿qué pensarían Luna y Artemis?

De haber sabido que corría peligro de enamorarse en aquella isla no habría ido nunca, pensó. Esas vacaciones deberían haber sido una cura de reposo por el trabajo y por el horrible episodio con Diamante, pero cuando volviera a casa tendría que recuperarse de su odisea griega. Y de Darien.

Serena suspiró. Si se mostraba un poco triste al volver a casa, al menos Mina pensaría que el secuestro era la razón. Cuando el problema era que se había enamorado del hombre que le había salvado la vida.

El día le pareció interminable. Darien la llamó dos veces entre reuniones, pero estaba demasiado ocupado como para hablar más que un par de minutos. Y Rei llamó más tarde para disculparse porque la taberna estaba llena de gente y tenía que trabajar todo el día.

Para pasar el rato, Serena terminó el retrato que había hecho de Artemis y Luna y, después de comer, paseó por el jardín ayudándose de la muleta para ejercitar el tobillo.

Cuando Luna le dijo que la cena sería servida una hora más tarde de lo habitual, Serena subió a su habitación para hacerse un tratamiento de belleza de ésos que no tenía ni tiempo ni inclinación de hacer cuando estaba en su casa.

Estaba sentada en el balcón, moviendo los dedos de los pies después de hacerse una pedicura, cuando su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar un sonido que no había esperado escuchar hasta el día siguiente.

Emocionada, se apoyó en la barandilla del balcón mientras el helicóptero aterrizaba y se obligó a sí misma a esperar que Darien fuese a ella. Entró descalza en el dormitorio, aguzando el oído, su pulso acelerado al escuchar sus pasos por la escalera...

Cuando por fin entró en el dormitorio, sin poder evitarlo, Serena se echó en sus brazos, enterrando la cara en la pechera de su camisa.

Darien acarició su pelo, pero se apartó unos segundos después para mirarla a los ojos.

–Kalispera, Serena.

–Se te olvidó decirme que volvías hoy.

–No se me había olvidado, es que quería darte una sorpresa.

–Pero debiste contárselo a Luna, por eso me ha dicho que esta noche cenaría más tarde de lo normal.

–Sí, es verdad. Quería ver tu cara cuando llegase y ahora que te he visto y sé que te alegras de verme lo único que quiero es besarte. Pero si lo hago, no podré parar y tengo que asearme para cenar con mi preciosa acompañante.

–Muchas gracias. Te esperaré en la terraza.

–Espera aquí y te llevaré en brazos –dijo Darien.

–Con cuidado puedo bajar sola, no te preocupes –Serena sonrió mientras tomaba sus sandalias del suelo–. No tardes mucho, tengo hambre.

Con Darien como inesperado acompañante, Serena dio cuenta de la fabulosa cena que Luna había preparado para celebrar el regreso de Darien, el hombre al que tanto Artemis como ella querían como a un hijo.

A intervalos, Darien se levantaba de la mesa para hablar por teléfono con gente que llamaba para comprobar que estaba bien, incluyendo Rei Hino.

–Los dioses deben de cuidar de ti, Darien mou. Dale un beso a Serena de mi parte.

–Era Rei –le dijo él después–. Me ha dicho que te diera un beso de su parte. Pero no te preocupes, a partir de ahora dejaré que salte el contestador. Si hay algo urgente, me llamarán por la línea privada –Darien intentó disimular un bostezo–. Perdona, pero es que anoche apenas pegué ojo.

–No me sorprende –Serena dejó la granada con la que había estado jugando–. ¿Quieres irte a la cama?

Él se levantó de un salto.

–Desde luego que sí. Le diré a Artemis que cierre con llave.

–Dale las gracias a Luna por la cena, estaba riquísima. Pero no tardes mucho –dijo Serena, poniéndose colorada cuando él la miró a los ojos.

Mientras Darien iba a la cocina, ella se quitó las sandalias para subir por la escalera. Pero antes de que llegase arriba, Darien la tomó en brazos para hacer el resto del camino. Una vez dentro del dormitorio, cerró la puerta con el pie, la dejó sobre la cama y se tumbó a su lado, enterrando la cara en su cuello.

–Anoche pensé en esto cuando estaba vigilando el callejón, a punto de lanzarme sobre el hombre que te secuestró.

–Yo he pensado en ello durante todo el día –admitió ella, con voz ronca–. Cuando me llamaste para decir que estabas bien pude respirar por fin.

–¿Tanto te importaba?

–Pues claro que sí. Bueno, cuéntamelo otra vez. ¿Te ha sorprendido que las hermanas Karras estuvieran detrás de todo?

–No, en absoluto. De hecho, sospechaba de ellas desde que vi su comportamiento en el funeral de Neherenia –Darien la besó con repentino ardor–. Pero vamos a olvidarnos de eso, agapi mou, concéntrate en mí.

Serena despertó sola a la mañana siguiente y ya se había duchado y vestido cuando Darien fue a buscarla.

–Kalimera –la saludó, abrazándola.

–Buenos días. ¿Cómo estás?

–Ahora que no hay peligro para ti, siento como si me hubieran quitado un peso de los hombros, Serena. Además, tengo hambre. Y mientras comemos, me contarás qué piensas hacer hoy.

Estaban tomando café cuando Serena le dijo que quería nadar un rato en la piscina.

–Ahora estás aquí, así que no puedes decirme que no.

–Pues claro que puedes. Hoy es el día libre de Haruka, así que es un buen momento.

–¿Haruka es la razón por la que no querías que usara la piscina?

–Sí –contestó él–. Te he visto en biquini, no sé si te acuerdas.

–Mi biquini es perfectamente respetable.

–Cuando te vi en la playa pensé que estabas desnuda.

–Porque es de color rosa –dijo Serena, riendo.

Después de desayunar subieron juntos a la habitación, con Darien sujetándola por la cintura.

–Dame diez minutos.

Mientras se ponía un bañador azul, Serena vio las magulladuras y cardenales que tenía por todo el cuerpo y se encogió de hombros filosóficamente. No podía hacer nada. Además, Darien ya los había visto, de modo que se puso una túnica de algodón encima, tomó una toalla y abrió la puerta.

–¿Lo ves? He tardado menos de diez minutos.

–Me alegro mucho. ¿Por qué estar separados más tiempo del necesario?

Cuando Darien intentó tomarla en brazos, Serena se negó.

–Puedo bajar sola, en serio.

–Da igual, me gusta tenerte en brazos. Hazlo por mí, ¿eh?

Riendo, Serena tuvo que aceptar. Darien la dejó sobre una tumbona frente a la piscina y se quitó la camiseta y los vaqueros, quedando en bañador.

–¿Te ayudo a quitarte eso? –le preguntó, señalando su túnica.

–Puedo hacerlo sola, tonto.

Los ojos de Darien se encendieron al ver el bañador.

–Es incluso más sexy que el biquini.

–Pensé que te gustaría verme un poco más tapadita.

Riendo, Darien la tomó en brazos y se lanzó al agua, ignorando sus protestas.

Cuando salieron a la superficie, Serena apartó el pelo de su cara y empezó a nadar a crol, estilo con el que había ganado carreras en la universidad, pero Darien la siguió a grandes brazadas, echando su pelo hacia atrás mientras la esperaba al otro lado.

–Eres como una sirena. ¿Quieres que hagamos una carrera?

–No, voy a tomar el sol un rato –dijo ella–. No estoy en forma, hacía tiempo que no nadaba. Además, me gusta mirarte.

Darien le dio un beso antes de lanzarse al agua de cabeza y ella lo miraba, como transfigurada, deseando tener una cámara de fotos hasta que, por fin, salió del agua y se colocó a su lado, respirando agitadamente.

–Creo que deberíamos volver a la habitación.

–¿Qué?

Luego, naturalmente, volvió a tomarla en brazos para llevarla al dormitorio, riendo mientras le daba instrucciones a Luna en griego.

–¿Qué le has dicho?

–Que nos dé tiempo para vestirnos –contestó él, dejándola en el suelo. Pero arrugó el ceño al ver sus cardenales–. No me había fijado antes porque me he quedado anonadado por el bañador...

–No tiene importancia. Además, me los hice cuando salí por el ventanuco de la cabaña –Serena se pasó la mano por el pelo–. Voy a ducharme.

–Ojalá estuviéramos solos en la casa –le dijo Darien al oído.

–Pero no lo estamos y me encantaría tomar un café.

Después de darse una ducha intentó bajar la escalera con la ayuda de su muleta, pero Darien salió del estudio en ese momento.

–¿Lo ves? Puedo hacerlo sola –le dijo, desafiante.

–Eres una mujer muy decidida –asintió Darien quien, a pesar de todo y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, la tomó en brazos para llevarla de vuelta al dormitorio–. Pero también yo soy un hombre decidido. Además, debes cuidarte hasta que el doctor Tomoe vuelva a vendarte el tobillo –añadió, mientras la dejaba sobre el sillón–. ¿Cómo te sientes de verdad, hriso mou?

–¿Quieres decir después del baño o después de hacer el amor contigo anoche?

–Me refería a lo último. Porque en mi deseo de celebrar la vida, creo que fui demasiado exigente. ¿Te hice daño?

–No, claro que no. Yo sentía el mismo deseo de celebrar la vida, Darien. ¿Lamentas lo que pasó?

–En absoluto. ¿Cómo voy a lamentar algo tan sublime?

–Pero esta mañana te habías ido...

–Por una buena razón: desperté deseando hacerte el amor de nuevo, pero pensé que no querrías que Luna nos encontrase juntos en la cama.

–Cierto –asintió ella–. ¿Tú crees que se llevará una desilusión si sabe que nos acostamos juntos?

–No, claro que no. Les he dicho a los dos que quiero estar a tu lado de día y de noche hasta que te marches de Chyros para comprobar que estás a salvo y a los dos les ha parecido muy bien. No pueden olvidar lo mal que lo pasaron la noche que desapareciste –Darien sonrió–. Además, ellos creen que el destino te trajo a mí.

Serena tuvo que parpadear varias veces para contener las lágrimas.

–Otra vez estoy llorando. Puede que no lo creas, pero yo no lloro nunca.

–No hay ningún pecado en mostrar emoción, como hiciste anoche entre mis brazos. Pero seca tus lágrimas, agapi mou. Debemos ir a la clínica del doctor Tomoe para que te ponga una venda en el tobillo.

Serena hizo una mueca.

–Cuando estaba en esa cabaña rezaba para que ocurriese un milagro. Y ocurrió, porque tú apareciste.

–También yo iba rezando en la lancha –le confesó Darien, buscando sus labios de nuevo–. Y cuando vi tú pelo rubio entre las ramas de los pinos supe que mis plegarias habían sido escuchadas.

Después de examinar el tobillo, el doctor Tomoe volvió a ponerle una venda y Serena salió de la clínica casi con paso firme.

–Voy a echar de menos llevarte en brazos –se quejó Darien mientras subían al jeep.

También ella, pensó Serena.

–Y te lo agradezco mucho, de verdad, pero me gusta sentirme independiente otra vez.

–¡Cuánto valoras tu independencia! Pero no creas que puedes ir de excursión.

–No, claro que no. He perdido el entusiasmo por la playa.

–Mejor, así podremos dar paseos por el jardín. Ah, mira, Rei nos está haciendo señas.

La joven se acercó corriendo.

–Kalispera. Siento no haber podido ir a verte anoche, pero me alegro mucho de que todo haya terminado bien.

–Yo también –dijo Serena.

–¿Por qué no venís a la taberna esta noche para celebrarlo? A mis padres les encantaría veros. Venga, dale la noche libre a Luna, Luke.

Él miró a Serena.

–¿Tú qué opinas?

–A mí me gustaría.

–Estupendo, nos vemos en la taberna a las ocho.

–Yo esperaba tenerte para mí solo esta noche –protestó Darien cuando se alejaban en el jeep.

–No tenemos por qué estar mucho rato –lo consoló ella, pasando una mano por su muslo.

En cuanto detuvo el jeep, Luna y Artemis salieron al porche para saber qué había dicho el médico.

–Todo está bien. Y espero que no hayas preparado nada especial para esta noche, vamos a cenar en la taberna de los Kou –dijo Darien.

Luna sonrió.

–Ni siquiera he ido al mercado todavía. Artemis y yo vamos ahora mismo. Pero tienes el té preparado en la terraza, Serena.

–Ah, gracias.

Cuando iba a tomarse el té, Darien le preguntó:

–¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás en tomar eso?

–¿Por qué?

–Luna y Artemis se han ido al mercado, así que estamos solos en la casa...

–En ese caso, tira el té en alguna maceta –bromeó Serena.

Un segundo después, Darien la subía en brazos por la escalera.

–Que ahora puedo caminar –protestó ella.

–Demasiado lento. ¿Para qué vamos a perder el tiempo?

Tenían tan poco tiempo, pensó Serena cuando Darien la llevó al fresco dormitorio y empezó a desvestirla.

–Parece que tienes prisa –bromeó mientras él tiraba su ropa al suelo. –Sólo para esto. Prometo amarte despacio, con cuidado.

Esas palabras, pronunciadas con voz ronca, irresistible, y saber que estaban solos en la casa era como un afrodisíaco para Serena. Como tantas otras cosas desde que llegó a Chyros.

–Todo está tan tranquilo, es como si estuviéramos solos en el mundo –susurró.

–Solos los dos, hriso mou, como Adán y Eva, pero sin serpientes en el paraíso –murmuró Darien, besándola suavemente. Pero cuando ella abrió los labios, los besos se volvieron fieros y las manos urgentes. Serena las enredaba en su pelo, apretándolo contra ella, respondiendo con fuego a su fuego, temblando de deseo.

–No puedo cumplir mi promesa –dijo Darien con voz ronca. Y ella sonrió con una sonrisa que Adán hubiera reconocido.

–Rómpela entonces –susurró Serena, dejando escapar un gemido cuando él obedeció.

Esta vez no hubo aceleración gradual. Serena se sentía tan salvaje como él y pronto experimentó un clímax que la dejó sin aliento. Se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos cuando Darien cayó sobre ella, jadeando, pero lo apartó suavemente porque le faltaba oxígeno.

–¿Peso mucho? –le preguntó él.

–Me gusta que estés encima de mí, pero al final no podía respirar –riendo, Serena se inclinó para besarlo–. ¿Crees que oiremos el coche cuando vuelvan?

–Artemis hará todo el ruido posible –le aseguró Darien.

–¿Le has pedido que lo hiciera?

–No, Artemis es un hombre y es griego. No había que decírselo.

–Sí, claro, imagino que estará acostumbrado.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Darien levantó una ceja.

De repente, Serena se sintió vulnerable, desnuda a su lado.

–Nada.

–Nunca he traído una mujer aquí. Éste es mi refugio privado. O lo era...

–Hasta que yo me convertí en una intrusa –terminó Serena la frase por él.

–¿Sigues dudando de mí?

–No, en absoluto.

–Demasiado tarde. Debes pagar una prenda.

Y antes de lo que hubiera creído posible, Darien estaba haciéndole el amor de nuevo, provocando un clímax aún más poderoso que el anterior.

–¿Me crees ahora?

–Sí, pero sé que tienes otras mujeres en Atenas.

–En el pasado, sí. Pero ahora mismo no hay nadie en mi vida, te lo juro. Dime, agapi mou, ¿tus sentimientos hacia mí son más cálidos ahora?

–¿Más cálidos que cuándo?

–Que al principio, cuando te mostrabas tan hostil.

–Sólo porque tú te mostrabas hostil conmigo, Darien Chiba.

Él apartó el flequillo de su cara.

–Cuando vuelvas a tu casa, ¿le hablarás a tu amiga Mina sobre mí?

–Por supuesto. Y ella se alegrará de que haya conocido a alguien que me haga olvidar el episodio con Diamante. A Mina nunca le cayó bien. Y tampoco a Yaten, su marido.

–¿Te gusta el marido de tu amiga?

–Sí, mucho, es un cielo. Verlos tan felices casi me ha hecho cambiar de opinión sobre el matrimonio.

–Pero no lo suficiente como para querer casarte.

–No, eso no. Como ya te dije, el matrimonio no me interesa. Disfruto demasiado de mi independencia... –Serena se puso tensa al escuchar el motor del jeep–. ¡Darien, date prisa, han vuelto!

* * *

_**Hola, queriditas, como están? El par de tortolitos de la histórias sí que va bien. Y ya solo quedan dos capítulos más para terminar el fic, este no tiene epílogo. Entonces, el viernes se acaba este griego de ensueño!**_

_**Nos vemos,**_

_**Bruna.**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

DE MODO que a Serena no le interesaba el matrimonio... mejor porque tampoco a él le interesaba, pensó Darien. Pero nada impedía que fuesen amantes. El placer de hacer el amor era algo que había experimentado muchas veces en su vida, pero con ella era totalmente diferente. Hacer el amor con Serena superaba todas las demás experiencias de una forma que parecía tocar su alma. Pero también disfrutaba de su compañía.

Tendría que convencerla para que se quedara, pero debía ser sutil. Debía acostumbrarla a la idea poco a poco, pintar una imagen irresistible de lo felices que podían ser juntos. Pero era mejor esperar hasta el momento de la despedida, cuando Serena sólo pudiera decir que sí.

Serena Tsukino debía convencerse de que el destino no sólo la había llevado a él, sino que quería que siguieran juntos.

La cena en la taberna fue muy divertida. Fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos, con mucha admiración hacia Darien por el dramático rescate de Serena y hacia ella por su extraordinario valor. Nikos Kou, en particular, se sentía orgulloso de la jovencita que se alojaba en una de sus casas de veraneo.

La noche fue una celebración de la vida para Serena, un momento para disfrutar con los amigos de Darien.

–Te quieren mucho –le dijo mientras volvían a casa.

–Y yo a ellos. Por eso Chyros es un sitio tan especial para mí. La gente de aquí recuerda lo que tuve que trabajar para conseguir lo que tengo y, por lo tanto, no me tienen envidia alguna. ¿Y tú, Serena? ¿Tu experiencia aquí ha hecho que odies mi isla?

–No, claro que no. Guardaré los recuerdos de este verano como un tesoro. Había planeado hacer muchas cosas mientras estuviera en Chyros: ir a Serifos y a alguna de las otras islas, pintar acuarelas para exponer en la galería...

–Pero el único viaje que has hecho fue contra tu voluntad, a una isla desierta sin leyenda alguna. ¿Sabes una cosa? Yo te llevaré donde quieras –dijo Darien entonces–. Por cierto, hablé antes con Andreas sobre las hermanas Karras. Han confesado que eran ella las que estaban detrás de todo lo que ha pasado.

–¿Y le pidieron al secuestrador que me matase cuando consiguieran el dinero del rescate? –preguntó Serena, mientras Darien la sacaba del jeep.

–Si lo hicieron, eligieron a la persona equivocada –contestó él, apretándola contra su pecho–. Ese hombre no iba a matarte, por eso me envió la nota diciendo dónde estabas. Además, yo te encontré antes.

–Gracias a Dios –Serena enterró la cara en su pecho–. La verdad es que tuve mucho miedo.

–Lo sé, pero ya no debes temer nada.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

–Esta noche lo he pasado muy bien, Darien.

–Yo también, hriso mou. ¿Estás cansada?

–No, en absoluto.

–¿Dónde quieres que vayamos mañana?

–Me gustaría explorar Chyros. Desde que llegué sólo he visto el puerto y la playa.

Darien cerró la puerta del dormitorio y la tomó entre sus brazos.

–Mañana haremos lo que tú quieras, te lo prometo. Pero esta noche haremos lo que yo quiero. Dime que tú también deseas eso, kardia mou.

–Tú sabes que sí –musitó Serena, mientras Darien la tomaba en brazos para llevarla a la cama.

Más tarde, cuando estaba entre sus brazos, con la cara enterrada en su pelo, él murmuró:

–Nunca ha sido así con otras mujeres.

Ella suspiró, deseando creerlo.

–Para mí tampoco. Aunque en mi vida no ha habido muchos hombres.

–Lo sé.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Porque te muestras tan... claramente sorprendida del placer que encontramos juntos.

«Sorprendida» no parecía la palabra. Las caricias de Darien eran una revelación para ella.

–Pero es diferente contigo.

–¿Porque soy un buen amante?

–¿Quieres que te dé puntos? –Serena soltó una carcajada.

–No, tu respuesta es todo lo que necesito, agapi mou.

Serena rió de nuevo.

–Bueno, ahora vamos a dormir. Mañana exploraremos la isla.

Poco después se marcharía de allí pero, segura en los brazos de Darien, Serena dejó de pensar en el futuro para concentrase en el presente.

El programa que Darien había preparado para el día siguiente era todo lo que Serena deseaba. Primero, la llevó a visitar Chyros por una serpenteante carretera entre olivos y pinos, pasando frente a un monasterio con una cúpula redonda que brillaba como una perla. Y después detuvo el jeep en un promontorio con una vista absolutamente maravillosa del mar.

–La próxima vez que vengas puedes pintar esto.

–No creo que vuelva –dijo ella, sin mirarlo.

–Pero vendrás para la boda de Rei, ¿no?

–No, no puedo. No tengo más días de vacaciones y necesito mi trabajo.

Darien arrancó el jeep sin decir nada y eso entristeció a Serena. Le habría gustado que insistiera un poco más...

El último día de Serena en Chyros habría sido perfecto si no fuera porque sabía que tendría que irse al día siguiente. Pasaron todo el día juntos y solos porque Luna y Artemis decidieron, diplomáticamente, ir a visitar a unos familiares y cuando el jeep se alejaba por el camino Darien la miró con expresión satisfecha.

–¡Solos por fin!

–Ahora podemos hablar. Cuéntame cosas de tu vida.

–No todo es emocionante –le advirtió él. Y luego empezó a hablar de su trabajo cuando era joven, del barco que compró y que fue el primero de una flota comercial que le había permitido adquirir la compañía aérea de Neherenia Chiba–. Tengo un apartamento en Atenas y otro en Tesalónica... creo que te gustaría mucho. La gente dice que es una ciudad muy moderna y desde allí puedes ir al oráculo de Delfos y al monte Olimpo, el hogar de los dioses.

–Me encantaría hacerlo algún día –dijo Serena, levantándose.

–¿Quieres volver a la cama?

–No, no. Vamos a nadar un rato.

Nadaron en la piscina, tomaron el sol, comieron la ensalada que Luna les había dejado preparada y después Darien tomó su mano.

–Ahora, a la cama.

Mucho tiempo después, abrazados en el lánguido letargo de la pasión, Serena sintió que una lágrima rodaba por su rostro.

–¿Por qué lloras?

–Porque soy feliz –mintió ella.

–Duerme, hriso mou –dijo Darien, su tono como una caricia.

Siendo el último día, dormir le parecía una pérdida tiempo. Pero Serena estaba cansada y se quedó dormida en cuanto cerró los ojos. Despertó una hora después, cuando Darien acarició su nariz con un mechón de su pelo.

–Te dejo para que te duches. Luego iremos a dar un paseo por el jardín para ver la puesta de sol. Y después de tomar una copa de vino, veremos salir las primeras estrellas –Darien la besó–. Diez minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo.

En cierto modo, Serena se alegraba de que no hubiera querido compartir la ducha porque no era un momento muy grácil para alguien que sólo podía apoyarse en un pie. Pero, aunque hubiera sido la primera vez para ella, con Darien quería experimentar todo lo posible entre un hombre y una mujer enamorados...

Enamorados. Era absurdo fingir que no estaba locamente enamorada de él. ¿Pero sentiría Darien lo mismo?

El tiempo que habían pasado juntos había estado tan lleno de incidentes y problemas que parecía haber creado una especie de efecto invernadero en su relación. Darien no dejaba dudas de que la deseaba físicamente, pero si el amor era o no parte de la cuestión, era algo que no sabía. Aunque no importaba. Al día siguiente volvería a casa y nunca volvería a verlo.

Darien estaba esperándola en el rellano cuando Serena salió de la habitación con un vestido de gasa del mismo color que sus ojos. Sin decir nada, y mirándola con una pasión que no podía disimular, él tomó su mano para bajar la escalera.

–¿Por qué no has entrado a buscarme?

–Porque si lo hubiera hecho, te habría querido llevar a la cama otra vez y tú habrías dicho que no porque estás preciosa con ese vestido.

Serena sonrió mientras salían a la terraza.

–Me alegro de que te guste. Lo guardaba para una ocasión especial.

–Cada noche contigo es una ocasión especial. ¿Qué tal el pie, por cierto?

–Mucho mejor. Afortunadamente, porque mañana tengo que volver a casa.

–Yo te llevaré al aeropuerto en el helicóptero.

–No, gracias. Quiero volver en el barco, como vine. Ese viaje hará que vuelva a la normalidad poco a poco –Serena intentó sonreír–. La vida en casa me va a parecer muy aburrida a partir de ahora.

–¿Quién ira a buscarte al aeropuerto?

–Mina –Serena respiró el aroma de las flores mientras paseaban por el jardín–. Ha pasado tan poco tiempo desde que me encontraste en la playa... y sin embargo tengo la impresión de conocerte desde siempre.

–Yo creo que nos conocimos en otra vida –dijo Darien–. Ven, volvamos a la casa para brindar con una copa de vino.

Desgraciadamente, Serena no tenía apetito y no pudo disfrutar del plato de mezedes que Luna había dejado para ellos.

–Yo tampoco tengo apetito –dijo Darien, besando su mano–. Pero tengo que hablar contigo. Y el mejor sitio para hacerlo es la cama.

–¿La cama?

–Es una conversación importante.

La sorpresa de Serena aumentó cuando Darien abrió la puerta del dormitorio pero se quedó fuera.

–Me reuniré contigo en un momento. Esta noche es mejor que te desnudes sola.

Sorprendida, ella se quitó la ropa... pero se puso un camisón porque estar desnuda no le parecía apropiado para una charla seria. Mientras lo esperaba, le envió un mensaje de texto a Mina diciéndole a qué hora llegaba su vuelo.

Darien volvió cuando estaba dejando el teléfono sobre la mesilla.

–¿A quién llamabas?

–A mi amiga Mina.

Llevaba puesto un albornoz y la sorprendió aún más sentándose en el sillón en lugar de reunirse con ella en la cama.

–¿Ocurre algo?

–¿Te vas mañana y me preguntas si ocurre algo? Mira, tengo que hablar de esto sin tocarte para que sepas que no lo digo en un momento de pasión.

–Me estás preocupando de verdad.

Darien suspiró.

–Perdona, no era mi intención. De hecho, creo que he cometido un error. Tal vez habría sido mejor hablar de ello en la cama.

–Por el amor de Dios, di lo que tengas que decir. ¿Qué te pasa, Darien?

–Lo que tengo que decir es muy sencillo: quiero que te quedes conmigo, Serena. Te compraré una casa en Atenas o en Tesalónica, donde tú quieras. Allí podrás pintar o hacer lo que te parezca. Te daré todo lo que desees y pasaré el mayor tiempo posible contigo... –Darien se inclinó hacia delante–. Piensa en los días y las noches que podríamos disfrutar juntos, Serena.

–¿Lo dices en serio?

–¿No te complace la idea?

Serena respiró profundamente.

–Mira, somos de culturas diferentes así que no sé cómo entender esto. ¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu amante?

–No habrá nadie más en mi vida, sólo tú.

–¿Y qué pasará cuando decidas casarte?

–No tengo intención de casarme. Como tú, no me interesa el matrimonio. Pero te deseo tanto que es una agonía separarme de ti, hriso mou. Di que sí, Serena. Di que te quedarás conmigo.

Ella suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

–No puedo, lo siento.

Darien se levantó, sorprendido.

–He cometido un error entonces. Creía que te importaba, que tampoco tú querías marcharte.

–Lo siento, yo...

–Ninguno de los dos desea el matrimonio y, por lo tanto, mi plan me parecía la solución perfecta, pero veo que estaba equivocado. Con el tiempo, imagino que podré reírme de mí mismo, pero aún no. Buenas noches, Serena.

Ella miró la puerta por la que había desaparecido con expresión angustiada, como si el mundo se hubiera hecho pedazos. No sabía qué hacer. Había esperado que pasaran la noche juntos, pero ya eso no iba a ocurrir, tal vez debería hacer la maleta.

Se movía como una autómata, atónita por la proposición de Darien. Estaba loca por él, pero esa oferta significaría dejarlo todo, dejar a un lado su vida y despedirse de sus amigos. ¿Y para qué? El matrimonio era una relación en la que no confiaba, pero la inseguridad de ser la amante de Darien en un país que no era el suyo... no, imposible. Además, ¿qué pasaría cuando la relación terminase? Ella amaba a Darien, pero valoraba su independencia y se respetaba a sí misma lo suficiente como para no aceptar tan dudoso acuerdo.

Tenía que volver a casa, a su vida, y aprender a vivir sin él. Pero despedirse así, como si fueran enemigos, le rompía el corazón. Si no iban a volver a verse, necesitaba un último recuerdo para cuando volviera a su casa.

Decidida, Serena salió de la habitación y llamó a la puerta del dormitorio de Darien. Cuando no respondió se dio la vuelta a toda prisa... pero Darien estaba tras ella.

–Mira, yo...

Él la abrazó, besando sus lágrimas mientras la llevaba de vuelta a la habitación.

–¿Qué querías, Serena?

–No podía soportar que nos despidiéramos así.

–Yo tampoco –dijo Darien, tumbándola sobre la cama.

Cuando empezó a besarla, ella respondió con desatada pasión. Tan excitados estaban que llegaron a la culminación antes de lo que habían esperado.

Darien miró sus ojos hinchados.

–¿Esto significa que has cambiado de opinión?

–No –dijo ella–. Aunque entiendo que lo creas por...

–¿Por qué respondes con tan glorioso fervor? No hay ninguna vergüenza en que un hombre y una mujer se den placer, Serena –le aseguró él, acariciando su mejilla–. Piensa en la felicidad que podríamos darnos el uno al otro. Puede que te marches mañana, pero yo no pienso rendirme. Estamos hechos para el otro. Cuando te secuestraron viví un infierno pensando que no volvería a verte... –Darien la besó con fuerza–. El destino te ha enviado a mí y es absurdo luchar contra el destino, hriso mou. Eres mía.

* * *

_**Hola chicas, como están? Espero que bien. Un poco tarde, pero les traigo este capitulito, que está un poco triste, ya que es la despedida de Sere y Darien. Mañana termina la história, pero aun van a ocurrir muuuuchas cosas, así que no se lo pierdan!**_

_**Mil besos y que duerman bien!**_

_**Bruna.**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

AL AMANECER, Darien se apoyó en un codo para mirar a Serena.

–Te doy seis semanas –anunció, imperiosamente–. Al final de esas seis semanas, volverás a mí o yo iré a buscarte.

–Estás muy seguro de ti mismo, Darien Chiba.

–Es la única manera de triunfar en la vida –replicó él, con los ojos brillantes–. Te deseo, Serena, quiero que lo sepas.

Ella sonrió, burlona.

–¿Y qué pasará si digo que no dentro de seis semanas?

–No lo harás –afirmó él, tomándola entre sus brazos–. Yo no dejaré que lo hagas.

Fue un día de despedidas dolorosas, empezando por Luna y Artemis. E incluso Haruka, que se acercó para decirle adiós. Antes de subir al barco, pasaron por la clínica para despedirse del doctor Tomoe y luego por la taberna para decirle adiós a los Kou.

Cuando Darien llevó su maleta al barco, Serena estaba deseando que la dejara sola con su tristeza. Pero, para su sorpresa, se sentó a su lado, tomándola por la cintura.

–Iré al aeropuerto contigo.

–¿Y cómo piensas volver?

–Me quedaré en Atenas –respondió él–. Necesitaré trabajar día y noche para llenar los días sin ti. ¿De verdad creías que te dejaría ir sola al aeropuerto? Necesitas que alguien lleve tu maleta, ¿no?

Serena apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, su corazón diciendo que debería cambiar de opinión, que debía quedarse con él. Pero, al final, su cerebro tomó el mando, conteniendo sus emociones a pesar del tormento que representó despedirse de Darien en el aeropuerto.

Durante el vuelo de vuelta tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. Aunque Darien le había dado seis semanas para acostumbrarse a la idea, ella nunca aceptaría ser su amante. Si le hubiera pedido que viviese con él, que compartiera su vida y su casa en Atenas, o donde fuera, habría dicho que sí sin dudarlo un momento. Pero estar sola en una ciudad extraña, esperando que encontrase tiempo para ella... no, imposible. Por mucho que lo quisiera. Aunque despedirse de Darien había sido tan doloroso que sentía como si hubiera dejado su corazón en Chyros.

Serena se animó un poco cuando encontró a Mina esperándola en el aeropuerto. Tan alegre como siempre, con su brillante pelo rubio, su amiga la abrazó.

–Quiero que me lo cuentes todo.

–¿Tienes que volver pronto a Arnborough?

–No, Yaten sabía que tendríamos muchas cosas que contarnos así que soy tuya durante toda la tarde.

–Estupendo. Charlaremos mientras comemos entonces.

La galería estaba cerrada a esa hora, de modo que Serena abrió la puerta que llevaba a su apartamento, apretando los dientes mientras subía los dos pisos.

–Bueno, cuéntame –dijo Mina cuando por fin estuvieron sentadas en el salón.

Serena se lo contó todo y, aparte de alguna exclamación ocasional, su amiga la escuchó en silencio, mirándola luego con expresión incrédula.

–¡Menuda historia! Gracias a Dios yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando o me habría presentado allí. Y ese hombre...

–Darien Chiba.

–¿Quiere que seas su amante, así de repente? Yo pensé que sólo los hombres casados tenían amantes.

–Le dije que no y me ha dado seis semanas para pensármelo...

–¿Te ha dado? –la interrumpió Mina.

–Bueno, dice que en seis semanas habré cambiado de opinión y me instalaré en Atenas, en Tesalónica o donde sea. Y me quedaré allí pintando y esperando hasta que él vaya a visitarme.

–¿En qué siglo vive ese hombre? –exclamó su amiga.

–Es griego y cree en el destino –Serena suspiró–. Como me encontró tirada en su playa, cree que el destino nos ha unido. Está tan seguro que dice que nunca se rendirá.

–Madre mía.

–No se parece a ningún hombre que haya conocido nunca –le confesó Serena–. Y estoy tan enamorada de él que va a ser terrible tener que decirle que no.

Las semanas que siguieron fueron agotadoras en todos los sentidos. Trabajar en la galería siempre era emocionante, pero con el tobillo aún débil estaba agotada al final del día. Y antes de sus vacaciones, vivir en el estudio de arriba le había parecido maravilloso. Pero ahora, aun teniendo un sistema de alarma, se ponía nerviosa por las noches y le costaba trabajo dormir.

Echaba tanto de menos Chyros... era raro extrañar un sitio en el que había estado tan poco tiempo, pensó. Pero se le encogió el corazón cuando Rei, con quien hablaba a menudo, le dijo que Darien volvería a Chyros para el cumpleaños de Luna que marcaría, además, el final de las seis semanas.

Serena envió un chal a la cariñosa ama de llaves y una carta para Darien que había tardado horas en escribir. Después, tiró su móvil y compró uno nuevo.

–¿Por qué has hecho eso? –le preguntó Mina.

–Porque no podía soportar la idea de decirle que no a la cara, así que le he escrito una carta. No he puesto remite y he cambiado de teléfono para que no pueda ponerse en contacto conmigo.

–¿Entonces has tomado una decisión definitiva?

–Sí –Serena dejó escapar un triste suspiro–. En realidad, no he tenido que pensarlo. Sería una situación imposible.

Después de tomar la decisión, guardó el retrato de Darien pero colgó la acuarela de la playa en la galería, con un cartelito de Vendido. Y llamó tanto la atención que le encargaron más trabajos.

Serena estaba encantada con su trabajo, como siempre, pero los domingos tenía demasiado tiempo libre y no dejaba de preguntarse si había cometido un error al alejarse de Darien.

Dos meses después de su regreso, estaba echando el cierre cuando un coche se detuvo frente a la galería. Y cuando iba a decirle que no podía aparcar allí se quedó lívida al ver quién era el conductor.

–¡Darien, qué sorpresa!

–Y veo que no es una sorpresa agradable –dijo él. Llevaba un traje oscuro y zapatos de ante, un atuendo muy diferente al que solía llevar en Chyros. Pero su rostro era la hermosa máscara que ella recordaba tan bien–. Imagino que lo esperarías después de la carta que me escribiste.

–No, en absoluto.

¿Cómo la había encontrado?

–¿Has terminado de trabajar por hoy?

–Sí –Serena tragó saliva, intentando contener los locos latidos de su corazón–. ¿Quieres ver la galería?

–Como quieras.

–Puedes mirar la exposición mientras yo hago un café. ¿O prefieres una copa de vino?

–No, prefiero mirar los cuadros. ¿Hay alguno tuyo?

–Tengo una pequeña sección para mí sola –Serena se la mostró y Darien miró en silencio la colección de acuarelas.

–¿Has vendido la acuarela de mi playa?

–No, en realidad he puesto el cartelito para que no la comprase nadie. Quiero conservarla.

–¿Por qué?

–Como recuerdo de mis vacaciones en Chyros.

Darien la miró en silencio durante unos segundos.

–Llevas el pelo más corto. Yo lo prefiero largo.

–Yo también. Pero que me cortasen un mechón no fue idea mía. He tenido que ir a la peluquería para que me lo igualasen.

–Pareces cansada.

–Es que hoy tenido mucho trabajo.

–¿No tienes ayuda en la galería?

–Sí, tengo un ayudante, pero se marchó hace rato –cansada de esa absurda conversación, Serena decidió ir al grano–. No puse remite en la carta. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

–Durante unos días estaba tan furioso que no tenía deseos de buscarte –le confesó Darien–. Pero después de ver tu acuarela de la piscina, mi fiel Andreas, para quien trabajar conmigo desde que te fuiste ha sido una tortura, sugirió que tal vez vendías tu trabajo en Internet. El resto fue fácil. ¿Habías olvidado que Internet es una herramienta muy poderosa, Serena?

–No, pero pensé que al recibir mi carta te enfadarías tanto que no querrías saber nada más de mí.

–Fue mi primera reacción –admitió él–. Porque fuiste cobarde, Serena. Me rechazaste por carta en lugar de hacerlo a la cara.

–Pensé que sería lo mejor para los dos.

–¿Para los dos o para ti? En cualquier caso, aquí estoy y quiero que me rechaces mirándome a los ojos.

Serena lo miró durante unos segundos, en silencio.

–Será mejor que subamos a mi apartamento. Me muero por una taza de té, pero te advierto que hay que subir dos pisos andando.

–¿Tu tobillo está mejor? –le preguntó Darien.

–Sí, ya no me duele nada –cuando llegaron arriba, Serena abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que entrase–. Siéntate.

Darien miró alrededor con interés. Serena era una artista con propensión a lo dramático, pensó al ver un sofá de terciopelo verde con cojines de color rojo. Había mesitas cubiertas de libros y lámparas con pantallas de colores fuertes...

El apartamento parecía un joyero, pensó, cuando la joya que vivía en él volvió con una bandeja en la mano.

–A ti te he hecho café. Es instantáneo, pero no tengo otra cosa.

–Efcharisto –Darien se dejó caer sobre un sillón, observándola en silencio mientras servía el café–. ¿Por qué no has vuelto a Chyros, Serena?

–Lo pensé mucho, pero entonces ocurrió algo que lo hizo imposible. Por eso te escribí la carta.

–¿Has conocido a otro hombre?

–No –respondió ella, deseando que su corazón dejase de latir con tanta fuerza–. He descubierto que estoy embarazada... voy a tener un hijo.

Él la miró como si lo hubiera golpeado en el estómago.

–¿Es mío? –le preguntó.

–No –respondió Serena, después de una pausa.

–¿De quién es?

–Mío.

–Dijiste que tomabas la píldora...

Serena lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Pero la noche que me secuestraron olvidé llevarme la cajita conmigo –replicó, irónica–. Y cuando volví a casa estaba demasiado asustada como para pensar en eso.

Después, se levantó para ir al baño y se quedó allí hasta que estuvo segura de que su estómago iba a comportarse. Habría deseado quedarse allí hasta el día siguiente, pero tenía que volver al salón.

–¿Estás segura? –le preguntó Darien.

–¿De qué, de que estoy embarazada? Pues claro. Pero no te preocupes, no voy a pedirte nada. Tu reacción a la noticia confirma que hice bien en cortar contigo.

–Te pido disculpas, Serena –dijo Darien entonces, tomando su mano–. Mi reacción ha sido... no podía soportar la idea de que hubieras estado con otro hombre.

–Qué melodramático –replicó ella, apartando la mano–. Mira, lo mejor es que te marches. Estoy muy cansada.

–Pero tenemos que hablar... ¿cómo quieres que duerma después de saber eso?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

–Francamente, Darien Chiba, me da igual que duermas o no.

–Muy bien, no te molestaré más. Me marcho, pero volveré. Y cuando vuelva tenemos que hablar –anunció Darien, con un tono que la hizo sentir un escalofrío.

Después de la amenaza de Darien, Serena decidió posponer la cena un rato.

–Comeré algo más tarde –murmuró, tocándose el abdomen–. Y siento lo de tu padre. Me temo que vamos a estar solos tú y yo.

Con un poco de suerte, Darien no volvería hasta el día siguiente, cuando hubiera podido recuperarse un poco. Pero el timbre sonó un par de horas después, cuando acababa de darse un baño.

No estaba esperando a Mina y su jefe, el propietario de la galería, estaba en isla Mauricio tomando el sol, de modo que sólo podía ser Darien.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó por el telefonillo.

–Soy yo, Serena.

–No esperaba que volvieras esta noche.

–Pero estoy aquí. Y tenemos que hablar.

Serena pulsó el botón que abría el portal y respiró profundamente mientras esperaba.

Darien se había cambiado de ropa y tenía el pelo mojado, como ella.

–¿Has cenado?

–No, aún no.

–Tienes que comer –dijo él–. Podemos cenar en mi hotel...

–No, prefiero que no me vean en público contigo.

–¿Por qué? ¿No voy vestido de manera adecuada? –replicó Darien, burlón.

–No, es que ésta es una ciudad pequeña y la gente me conoce. Harían preguntas...

–Que tú no estás dispuesta a contestar –la interrumpió él.

–¿Por qué estás enfadado? Soy yo quien está esperando un hijo.

Darien intentó controlarse con evidente esfuerzo.

–Ven –dijo, tomando su mano–. Vamos a sentarnos y a hablar como dos personas razonables.

–De acuerdo.

–Si no hubiese venido a verte, ¿me habrías llamado para decirme que estábamos esperando un hijo?

–No lo sé –respondió ella–. Pensaba esperar hasta que naciera y ver lo que sentía entonces.

–No es bueno que un niño crezca sin un padre, Serena. Yo sé lo que es eso –dijo Darien entonces–. Tenemos que casarnos.

–No, lo siento.

Darien se levantó del sillón.

–No puedes decir que no. Debemos tener en cuenta al niño y no pensar sólo en nosotros.

–¿De verdad esperas que me case contigo cuando no crees que el niño sea tuyo, Darien Chiba?

–Sé que el niño es mío –afirmó él–. ¿Vas a hacerme pagar durante el resto de mi vida porque hice una pregunta que no debería haber hecho?

–Me dolió que pensaras que había estado con otro hombre. Y no sólo por el niño, sino porque antes de saberlo pensaba hacerte una proposición.

–¿Qué proposición?

–Iba a sugerir que viviéramos juntos en tu apartamento de Atenas o donde fuese. En fin, quería compartir tu vida, pero no a pequeñas dosis, sino como una pareja.

Darien la miró, incrédulo.

–¿Eso es cierto?

–Sí, claro.

–Si lo hubieras hecho, yo habría aceptado encantado. ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

Serena se llevó una mano al abdomen.

–Porque al descubrir que estaba embarazada no podía sugerir que viviéramos juntos.

–¿Por qué no? No lo entiendo.

–Tú habrías creído que te lo pedía por eso. Además, temía que cuestionaras la paternidad del niño... y aparentemente tenía razón.

–Me niego a creer que serías tan cruel como para esconderme que tenía un hijo. Ese niño fue concebido con amor, Serena, y lo lógico es que crezca con el cariño de un padre y una madre.

–Eso es chantaje emocional.

–Llámalo como quieras, pero debes aceptar. Los dos hemos tenido una infancia difícil, pero si te casas conmigo, seremos una familia... –Darien sonrió entonces, con una de esas sonrisas que aceleraban su corazón–. No puedes luchar contra el destino, hriso mou.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Serena se rindió. Y después de rendirse, se besaron hasta quedar sin aliento. Darien la sentó luego sobre sus rodillas.

–Dime que me quieres, Serena.

–Ya estás dando órdenes, como siempre –protestó ella, riendo–. Aunque no importa porque te quiero, Darien Chiba.

–¿Y entonces por qué me lo has hecho pasar tan mal? Cuando leí tu carta me volví loco. No dejabas una dirección, habías cambiado tu número de teléfono...

–No lo sé, pero entonces pensé que era lo mejor para todos.

Darien pasó una mano por su pelo.

–Pero ahora te das cuenta de que lo mejor para todos es que nos casemos, ¿verdad? Aunque sé que nunca has creído en el matrimonio, juro que haré todo lo posible para que seas feliz.

–Pero tampoco a ti te interesaba el matrimonio.

–Pero entonces te conocí a ti, agapi mou, y cambié de opinión. Temía que no aceptaras casarte conmigo si te lo pedía, por eso se me ocurrió que vivieras en Atenas siendo libre, independiente... y parece que no acerté.

El estómago de Serena hizo ruido entonces y los dos soltaron una carcajada.

–¿Mi niño está saludando a su papá? –preguntó Darien, con un tono que le encogió el corazón.

–Va a ser una niña, estoy segura. Y creo que está diciéndome que esta vez debo decir que sí.

Normalmente, Serena disfrutaba del corto vuelo en helicóptero desde Atenas a Chyros, pero en esta ocasión murmuró una plegaria de agradecimiento cuando aterrizaron en Villa Medusa.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Darien.

–Sí –mintió ella, intentando sonreír al ver a Luna y Artemis. Mientras se saludaban, Serena se llevó una mano al abdomen.

–¿Ha llegado el momento? –le preguntó Darien, ansioso.

–Sí, creo que sí. Me parece que tu niña ha decidido que hoy sea su cumpleaños.

–No debería haberte hecho caso. Deberíamos habernos quedado en Atenas...

–De eso nada, quiero que nuestro hijo nazca aquí, en Chyros, como su padre.

Doce horas más tarde, con una Serena agotada y un Darien demenciado, su hijo llegaba al mundo protestando ruidosamente. El doctor Tomoe estrechó la mano de Darien mientras la enfermera envolvía al bebé en una manta y se lo daba a Luna, quien se lo pasó a Serena.

–Te has tomado tu tiempo –le dijo a su hija cuando se quedó a solas con Darien–. ¿A que es preciosa, cariño?

–Casi tanto como tú, hriso mou –respondió él, sentándose al borde de la cama–. Pero es un niño, cielo. No es una niña.

–¿Estás seguro?

Darien soltó una carcajada.

–Muy seguro.

–Ah, un niño, como su papá –Serena suspiró, apretando al bebé contra su pecho–. Bueno, espero que algún día tengas una hermanita.

–¡No! ¡No habrá próxima vez, no podría soportarlo! –exclamó Darien.

–Tú no tienes que soportar nada. Soy yo la que lo pasa mal.

–Lo digo en serio, Serena –dijo él, inclinándose para darle un beso en los labios–. ¿Quieres algo, glykia mou?

–Un té y mi móvil, por favor.

–Te traeré el té, pero yo mismo llamaré a Mina y Rei. Tú tienes que descansar.

–¿Estás contento con tu hijo, Darien Chiba?

–No hay palabras en el vocabulario para definir lo feliz que me siento. Y estoy muy orgulloso de mi mujer –respondió él–. ¿Qué nombre vamos a ponerle?

–Yo estaba convencida de que sería una niña y había pensado en Gaia, como tu madre. No he pensado en nombres para niño.

–¿Cómo se llamaba tu padre?

–Paul. ¿Hay una versión griega?

–Pavlos. Pero también usamos Paul a veces. Pavlos... me gusta, suena bien.

–Bueno, ahora que te he dado un hijo, Darien Chiba, tú tienes que hacer algo por mí.

–Lo que tú quieras, amor mío.

–Cuando me haya recuperado, quiero hacer una fiesta para celebrar el nacimiento de Paul... y quiero enviarle una invitación a tu abuelo.

Darien la miró, perplejo.

–¿Me pides eso ahora, cuando sabes que no puedo negártelo?

–Por eso precisamente –dijo Serena–. Eso es lo que más me gustaría, cariño, que Paul conociera a su bisabuelo.

–Muy bien, de acuerdo. Después de todo, puede que no venga –Darien se inclinó para besarla–. Pero ahora debo irme. Como manda la tradición, voy a tomar un coñac con el doctor Tomoe para celebrar la llegada al mundo de Paul Chiba... pero también haré un brindis secreto.

–¿Ah, sí? –Serena sonrió, más feliz que nunca.

–Un brindis al destino, que me ha dado a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.

**Fin**

* * *

_**Y hemos llegado al fin de esa história, gracias chicas por acompañarme, por sus favs y alerts y por sus revs a **_**yesqui2000, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, Isis Gremory, Alex de Andrew, Goshy, fandubermiku01, mayilu y passcusa!**

_**Nos leemos en las próximas histórias!**_

_**Mil besos y que tengan muy buen fin de semana!**_

_**Bruna.**_


End file.
